


Flight

by wwheeljack



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwheeljack/pseuds/wwheeljack
Summary: Ten years after Stoick's sacrifice Hiccup has finally come to terms with his cheifdom, and the responsibilities it entails. Peace reigns on Berk thanks to his rule but that time of peace seems to be over when an outcast, a former member of Berk, warns of dangers soon to come. Can Hiccup trust the outcast in time to save Berk and the fate of dragons alike?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a story that I have published over at FanFiction. The original to this story (this one happens to be a rewritten version actually) was started in 2013. In 2014, after completing the original I believed I could make my story better. Thus, I began to rework this story. Most of the chapters were published in 2014, though the newest three are all from this last week. 
> 
> For those who read the original, there are a few points that stay similar from here to the first Flight. Some do not though:
> 
> Ruffnut married Eret, not Gustav as from the original.
> 
> Valka lives on Berk and actively trains young Berkians the way of dragonmanship, alongside Hiccup and the gang when they are not busy. Berk has transformed and adapted fully to having dragons with them. There are classes and training dedicated to picking your dragon from a young age. 
> 
> The villain of this story is an original character, instead of an already established villain from the How To Train Your Dragon franchise.
> 
> One last note, I hate having to transfer my chapters from FF to here at AO3. It's annoying. -.-

The cold morning air stabbed at Hiccup's face, throwing his shaggy brown hair around his head crazily, his mask having been forgotten at Berk.

Toothless's wings beat against the wind strongly, the subtle shifts and twists of his wings flowing through Hiccup's legs, earning a sense of nearness he had not been able to fully appreciate since he had become chief. Toothless seemed to be enjoying the flight almost as much, if not more, than Hiccup, his large pink tongue lapping out in contentment throughout most the flight.

"This feels great doesn't it bud?" Hiccup yelled over the wind to the black dragon, who warbled raucously in response. "Yeah that's what I thought!"

Hiccup brushed his hand against Toothless' head, shaking the ear plates just slightly as a familiar squawky dragon call bubbled from behind him. Hiccup turned backwards, a joyful smile crossing his face at the sight of Astrid, her wooly hood pulled over her head, and her cyan colored Nadder, Stormfly, quickly catching up to where he and Toothless were.

"Good day Astrid," Hiccup said, giving her a crooked smile that she returned back to him.

"Good day to you Hiccup. I saw you leaving Berk and I had to follow you," Astrid replied as she brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes unconsciously.

Hiccup smiled loosely, turning Toothless slightly towards Stormfly. "Yeah, Dragner was being really annoying and I had to get out of there before I went insane." Astrid rolled her eyes at Hiccup's response, her blue eyes smoldering with anger.

"I still can't believe you let Dragner be your second-in-command Hiccup, even if he was Gobber's apprentice," the blonde Viking mumbled as Stormfly thrust her wings downwards powerfully, lifting her body slightly. “You could have even appointed Eret.”

Hiccup frowned narrowly, the corner of his eye catching on a small sea stack below them "Why don't we land? Stormfly looks tired and I could use a bit of a stretching. Then we could talk.”

"Fine." Stormfly squawked happily as Astrid urged her with a sharp nudge from her legs, down to the sea stack. Hiccup followed close behind, Toothless grumbled in protest as they landed on the sea stack. Securing Toothless's tail Hiccup clambered off his dragon, walking up to Astrid who had nimbly leapt off Stormfly, and was leaning against her wing.

Hiccup brushed his fingers along Astrid's face, pushing a long strand of hair out of her face. "You know he was most qualified to be second-in-command, after you of course. Mother could never run Berk and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are too scatterbrained to run anything without destroying it. Dragner was my best option. He's a good guy."

Astrid shook her head, moving away from Hiccup, who followed behind her slightly, "I don't know Hiccup. Dragner... I don't trust him at all. He seems to shady to me and he doesn't even have a dragon. Even Spitelout had a dragon, but Dragner does not?"

"Well he told me that he hadn't figured out the breed for himself, Astrid. He will get a dragon, and I trust him," Hiccup urged, grasping at his wife's arms gently. "Trust me Astrid. Trust me like you always have."

Astrid groaned, her blue eyes turned downwards, her mind seeming lost in thought till she grumbled, "Ok. Just this once Hiccup. And only for you."

"Good!" Hiccup smiled in Astrid's direction, lowering his hands to his side as Toothless walked up to him, rubbing his broad snout against his hand. He glanced up at the sky, just noticing how much the temperature had fallen, and the sky darkened, since they had landed. Small puffs of white came from Hiccup’s mouth as Toothless curled a large wing around his body, the welcome warmth from his dragon refreshing from the cold.

"We should head back, Hiccup. I need to get Eris and Stoick back from Ruffnut and it's getting cold out, Stormfly is freezing."

"Yeah... Let's head back," Hiccup said this as he and Astrid climbed onto their respective dragons, Stormfly and Astrid taking off first.

Toothless groaned in protest as Hiccup hooked his leg into the final adjustment lever and clicked his tail back into place, the black dragon shooting off the sea stack after the Nadder.

Hiccup and Toothless caught up to Astrid and Stormfly, Toothless cooing jubilantly as he sped up, leaving the Nadder behind. Hiccup laughed softly, looking back in time to see Stormfly rocket past him, Astrid leaned over her dragon's neck, a determined scowl on her face.

"Oh, it is on Astrid!" Hiccup called after her, adjusting Toothless's tail fin for a speed boost. Toothless shot forwards, zipping past Stormfly with an expert barrel roll. Astrid's roar of shock and indignant anger bolted after Hiccup and the unmistakable sound of Stormfly shooting after him soon accompanied Astrid's anger filled growl.

Toothless and Stormfly chased each other, Astrid yelling threats to Hiccup about him daring to beat her and she will get him back for it, until a quiet silence broke between the two Vikings. Hiccup and Toothless slowed, letting Stormfly catch up to them as they headed back to Berk, the cold wind biting through Hiccup's leather riding suit, chilling him to the bone.

"It might snow tonight, judging by this wind," Astrid commented, looking towards Hiccup, who nodded curtly in response.

"When we get back I will get Eris and Stoick from Ruffnut and would you get the villagers to move their dragons into their stables and close all storm doors?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Ast-" Hiccup's voice was cut off when Toothless's head shot up suddenly, ear plates standing straight upwards. "What is it bud?" Worry wormed through Hiccup as the Night Fury glanced sideways, his mouth curled into a snarl, ear plates quivering. The air temperature seemed to drop even more as an eerie feeling of fear crept through Hiccup's skin as Toothless's entire back bristled, and Stormfly's tail ridged with deadly spines.

A sudden roar ripped through the air, causing goosebumps to run down Hiccup's body just as something huge shot from the clouds, entire body coated with flames.

"Nightmare!" Astrid cried just as Stormfly folded her wings to her body and shot downwards, the Nadder's tail just barely missing the snap of the huge, black talons of the Nightmare. Toothless roared in response, diving after Astrid and Stormfly swiftly. Hiccup glanced backwards in time to see the Nightmare catching up to him, yellow eyes filled with hatred. Toothless swerved as the Nightmare snapped its talons towards him, just barely latching onto the fake tailfin that Hiccup controlled. Toothless whipped on the Nightmare, ready to fire a plasma blast when Hiccup realized this Nightmare was carrying a rider. The rider was adorned with unusual armor and a thick red coat made of dragon scales. The rider's face was helmeted but Hiccup could recognize this Nightmare anywhere, the ruddy scales and vivid yellow eyes.

It was the dragon he had been tasked to kill fifteen years ago and that could mean only one thing.

"Snotlout?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That third archive warning? That is mentioned here.
> 
> Note: Generally when I post a chapter in full italics that means it is a flashback, as with this chapter!

_Snotlout couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the pounding headache, screeching and clawing at the inside of his skull like a caged dragon, or the agony rolling through his stomach. Either way Snotlout knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep today. None whatsoever._

Maybe some fresh air might do me good _, Snotlout thought hopefully, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. As he stood another, fresher, wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled slightly, hand falling to his bed to steady himself. When the world stopped spinning, Snotlout straightened himself and tiptoed down the stairs of his house. Once at the lower level of his house Snotlout looked towards his father's room out of habit, until the memory of his father's disappearance - and presumed death - after Drago's attack on Berk seeped back into his aching head. Snotlout turned away from the now empty room, an unfamiliar ache twisting in his heart._

_Oh Father... I'm so sorry, Snotlout thought as he walked outside, sucking in a deep breath of fresh air. The crisp fresh air cleared his head slightly, the aching pains in his stomach fading just a smidgen as his eyes fell on a wooden bucket filled to the brim with water. The young man ducked his head in the frosty water, groaning with pleasure at the harsh sting of water brushing over his face. As he drew his head out of the water he heard a soft clatter behind Hookfang's unoccupied stall. It's not Hookfang, that at least I know, Snotlout reassured himself, as Hookfang was sleeping at Gothi's due to injury he'd sustained in small skirmish against some of Drago's Dragon Hunters. But Snotlout was curious so he slunk in the direction of the noise quietly. As he rounded the edge of Hookfang's stall his eyes fell on a strange sight._

_Astrid lay on the ground, her clothes torn and shredded, blood pooling from her mouth, livid red bruises covering her body._

_"Astrid?" Snotlout breathed, mouth falling open in horror. What the hell happened here? Snotlout ducked down, arms wrapping around Astrid's chilled body. She felt unnaturally light, her body shaking as whimpers escaped her unconscious mouth._

_Snotlout ran as if one of Hel's savage beasts was chasing him, swerving and dodging sleeping dragons and wooden buildings until he reached the long flight of steps leading up to Hiccup's house. Snotlout bolted up the stairs, his hold on Astrid tightening until he reached Hiccup's door._

_"Hiccup! Wake up now!" Snotlout roared, smashing his boot into the hard wood of the door, hoping it would at least wake up Toothless, if not Hiccup._

_Astrid groaned, her eyes fluttering open just as Snotlout heard Hiccup call out,"I'm comin', I'm coming, hold your dragons."_

_Snotlout looked down at Astrid, who had turned her head to look at him and suddenly she shrieked in rage. Her hand flew up and smashed Snotlout in the nose, a sickening crack and a blaze of pain roaring through his body as he let out a cry of pain. Snotlout stumbled backwards, dropping Astrid to the ground as his hands flew to his nose, wincing in pain._

_Astrid whirled from the ground, glaring flames at Snotlout, who was staring at her with shock._

_"Ast'? Wha'? Wha' the Hel was that for?" Snotlout asked, his voice muffled from his broken nose. Astrid snarled at him, her eyes watching his every move when the light from Hiccup's house blinded Snotlout. Snotlout stepped backwards rubbing at his eyes furiously, as Hiccup's voice echoed to his right._

_"Astrid? What happened to you?"_

_Astrid's voice was quiet but Snotlout could hear what she said as clear as if she was standing right next to him._

_"He attacked me, he hurt me. He raped me. He raped me Hiccup!"_

_"Who?"_

_"He did. Snotlout."_

_Snotlout started, shock running through his body at Astrid's words. Hiccup whipped on him and the look Hiccup gave Snotlout was one of such deep agonized disbelief._

_"Hiccup no, I didn't do anything to Astrid. She was-"_

_Snotlout leapt up, horror and disbelief leaving his heart shattered and his broken jaw hanging. "No... Hiccup please no. I never, you know I wouldn't do that! You know that, right?"_

_"Liar! You bastard!" Astrid lunged at Snotlout, smashing into the stocky man with such force that Snotlout stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the stairs and crashing to the ground. As he hit the ground Astrid's fist smashed into his face repeatedly, until one of her punches sent a crack of lightning hot pain ripping through Snotlout's face. He let out a scream of pain as the blonde Viking swung at him again but her fists did not connect with his flesh this time. Snotlout's eyes flashed towards Astrid, where Hiccup and Toothless were holding her back._

_Snotlout stared at Astrid, warily staying out of her reach as Hiccup looked between him and Astrid. Hiccup shook his head slowly and muttered quietly, "We will leave this till tomorrow. Then, we will decide what to with you Snotlout."_

_"You believe her? What!? Why? You know that I wouldn't-"_

_"I said tomorrow."_

* * *

 

_"Exile!" Hiccup snarled, rage turning his green eyes into flint as he glared down at Snotlout. Snotlout's jaw quivered, horror, sadness, disbelief all stabbing into his heart._

_"But-"_

_"No!" Hiccup growled, Toothless snarling beside him, "You are exiled from Berk, Snotlout. Don't ever come back, for if you do, we will kill you."_

_Snotlout gasped, staring at the emotionless faces of his friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut not even giving him the respect to look at him, while Fishlegs was staring at him in horror. Snotlout backed away from Hiccup, summoning Hookfang, still suffering from his injuries, down to him. Hookfang landed beside Snotlout and roared at Hiccup as Snotlout clambered onto his dragon's neck. Hookfang spared no time taking to the sky, his wings beating with intense fervor, fleeing from Berk._

* * *

 

_Hookfang streaked away, wings beating furiously as his rider clung to the dragon's horns, tears streaking his face. Hookfang looked back, double checking that the Berkian Dragon Patrol was not following the dou anymore._

_Hookfang couldn't understand why his rider was in so much pain, his memory clicking on his normally stoic rider distressed and angry as he argued with the Nadder's rider. The argument had swelled between the female and Hookfang's rider until the Night Fury's rider stepped between them and said something sharp to his mate. The female had turned away and his rider stared in horror, body shaking with shock. Then the Night Fury's rider turned a deathly glare on Hookfang's rider, words slicing the air like roars of two enemy rival dragons, and then Hookfang's rider had snapped. His fist had smashed into the face of the taller male and then the light-haired female had lunged on Hookfang's rider. After that was argument after argument, leaving Hookfang distressed as more and more humans came out of their homes, rubbing sleepiness from their eyes. Hookfang had watched the fight and the humans, not even noticing when the Gronckle's rider and the two riders of the Zippleback and come up behind them._

_Hookfang could not understand why his rider and the Fury's were fighting and he had been tempted to fly away from the fight, but his rider's desperation kept him rooted to the ground. It did not take much time after that for Hookfang's rider to summon him to him and urge him away into the sky, his body shaking, and blood dripping from his mouth. Hookfang had turned so fast, faster than ever before, snapping into flight away from Berk. Away. He thought peace would follow but Hookfang had been chased for hours until their pursuers vanished. And now they were gliding over the ocean silently, nary a bird or dragon to be seen._

_Hookfang's rider was quiet, the only noise Hookfang could hear being that of his rider rubbing at his eyes as small sobs wracked his body. Hookfang was exhausted, flying on heart alone now, but he kept flying. He feared the dragons from Berk would catch them and blast him and his rider from the sky, so he flew. He flew for his rider, his friend, his companion._

_Hookfang glanced towards his rider, nudging him softly with a soft coo. His rider looked up and it was not a look of sadness in his eyes now but fury. Hookfang's body quivered as his rider's anger blazed through his body, the great dragon beginning to feel the same anger as his rider._

_"Let's get out of here," Snotlout snapped, turning Hookfang far from any direction close to Berk._

* * *

 

_The waves had turned furious, the sky darkening to almost blackness as the rocky spires jutting from the sea became jagged and more menacing. Snotlout could feel his nervousness increasing, pushing away the rage in his heart momentarily, he didn't remember this place in any way. The stars were wrong, what little of them he could see that is, and even Hookfang was trilling with nervousness._

_"Where are we?" Snotlout asked, more to himself than Hookfang but the large dragon growled confusedly in response. "Yeah I know buddy-"_

_Snotlout suddenly heard a sharp tsang cut through the air and almost immediately huge chains hooked around he and Hookfang's body._

_"No! Fight!" Hookfang beat his wings, setting his body ablaze in an attempt to melt the chains but his fight was useless, his body being drug downwards towards the source of the chains. Snotlout tried to pull the chains as Hookfang swung his body but the dragon smashed into the frothing sea with a huge splash and Hookfang and Snotlout sunk, neither able to escape the water._

_Air leaked from Snotlout's mouth and, as he and Hookfang sunk further into the water, blackness engulfed him with a swift snap._


	3. Chapter 3

"Snotlout?" Hiccup breathed, shock blazing through his body. He hadn't seen his cousin in ten years since the dark-haired man had been outcast from Berk. Hiccup had heard rumors that the former Berkian had been killed for profit by an unknown man. The news had saddened Hiccup briefly but he had moved on. And yet here was his cousin's dragon hovering above him and Toothless. But was this his cousin or someone who had killed him and taken Hookfang? Hiccup didn't really want to know either way.

The rider's face was shielded by his helmet but Hiccup could tell by the way his body moved that he had told the Nightmare to release his hold on Toothless. Toothless flapped away from the Nightmare and his rider, turning so Hiccup could see the rider fully. Quickly, Astrid and Stormfly flew up beside Hiccup, the female Viking clenching her axe in her hand as Stormfly growled angrily at Hookfang. Astrid looked towards Hiccup out of the corner of her eye, an expression of shock and fear glittering in her eyes

The rider said nothing, his body tense with anger as Toothless shifted his body in front of Stormfly and Astrid, Hiccup desperate to protect Astrid from the rider and his dragon. Hookfang snarled at Toothless' movement, foot long black talons tensing for any perceived attack from the Night Fury.

"Are you Snotlout?" Hiccup snarled, Toothless mimicking his unfriendly tone with a considerably more threatening snarl.

"Yes, Hiccup, and I came to talk," Snotlout said calmly, seeming unfazed by Toothless' snarls and Astrid's glares. Hiccup looked towards Astrid, who shook her head angrily in response to Snotlout's words.

Astrid scoffed, "You're crazy if you think we are going to just talk with you Snotlout."

Hiccup nodded and turned back to Snotlout and Hookfang in time to see the huge red dragon shoot straight at him, ripping him from his saddle. Time seemed to slow as Hiccup struggled in Hookfang's talons, jolts of fear coursing through his body as Toothless fell, wings flailing maddeningly in an attempt to stabilize himself. Hookfang turned towards Astrid and Stormfly, shooting under the Nadder and her rider then, with an expert twist, Hookfang pulled Astrid from her saddle, surprising Stormfly. The Nadder twisted her wings, flying after her entrapped rider, though she didn't dare to send a single sharp spine after the Nightmare for fear of hurting Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup thrashed, pulling at the huge black talons wrapped around his chest as he watched his dragon fall further and further away from them, "Toothless!" The falling Night Fury responded to Hiccup's cry of worry with a hardened glare of conviction, flapping his wings in an attempt to fly after Hookfang, yet to no avail, falling even faster towards the ocean below.

Astrid snapped her gaze to Hiccup, and Toothless's falling form, then lastly Stormfly, signaling the blue dragon with her hands. Stormfly stopped, twisting her head downwards towards the rapidly disappearing Toothless then, with another sharp squawk, the dragon dove, her head spines lowering close to her head as she vanished into the clouds after Toothless. Astrid watched Stormfly's form vanish into the clouds, whilst Hiccup thrashed, still screaming for Toothless, who had disappeared under the wide swath of gray clouds.

"Let me go Snotlout! NOW! Toothless will die!" Hiccup screamed, pounding at Hookfang's talons but the dragon and rider both seemed to not even notice. Hiccup continued to thrash but still could not loosen the red dragon's grip.

Astrid pulled at Hookfang's talons, hoping to loosen their hold on her but instead the Nightmare's black talons tightened on her chest even harder than before. Hiccup glanced her way, green eyes flashing with worry at her pained expression, though Astrid shot him a short glare. Hiccup turned his head away from her, glancing downwards in hope to see any sign of his and Astrid's dragons but no shift in the clouds or happy cry came to sooth his worry for either of the dragons.

Wind rushed past Hiccup, throwing his hair into his face as Hookfang turned slightly, left wing curling under his body, right wing following close suit as Hookfang flipped fully onto his back and dove. As Hookfang dove, falling through the clouds swiftly, Hiccup clutched onto his large talons, wincing at the sharp pain of wind hitting his eyes and face. Hookfang suddenly flipped over as a large sea stack came into view, then dropped both Hiccup and Astrid on the rocky surface, landing a short ways from the two Vikings.

Hiccup groaned painfully, picking himself up slowly from the ground, hands brushing scraps of moss and dirt from his leggings as Astrid leapt to her feet nimbly, blue eyes piercing. Hookfang watched the two, his jaw clicking angrily as Snotlout slipped from his saddle, now much slimmer than the one Hiccup remembered from before Snotlout's exile, and adorned with armor. Two swords and a mace were strapped to the back of the saddle with chain, another sword attached to the left side of the saddle with hilt in easy access range.

Astrid glanced in Hiccup's direction as Snotlout looked towards them, expression masked by his helmet. Hiccup gave the same look of bewilderment to Astrid, whose entire body was tensing, her hand grasping for the axe strapped to her hip.

Hiccup turned his gaze back to Snotlout, who at the moment was saying something to quiet for Hiccup to understand to Hookfang, who snarled in response, eyes narrowing on Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup stepped sideways, sliding closer to Astrid as Snotlout turned around on them, Hookfang lowering his head over Snotlout's shoulder, yellow eyes smoldering. Snotlout pushed Hookfang away from him and turned fully to Hiccup, sweeping the red dragonscale cloak off of his shoulders with a shrug that flipped it behind his back. Snotlout stepped towards them and it was then that Hiccup noticed how his cousin seemed to favor his left leg, putting his weight more heavily on his right leg. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but Astrid moved before he could, lunging towards Snotlout.

"Astrid, no!" Hiccup gasped as Astrid's axe smashed against Snotlout's armored neck, a chilling clang echoing over the sea stack. Snotlout titled his head towards Astrid, saying nothing as the blonde Berkian snarled at him.

"Why the Hel are you here? You know you were exiled. You know the rules of being an outcast, Snotlout. How dare you even think of coming anywhere near Berk," Astrid snarled, her left fist clenching tightly. Snotlout scoffed and with a quick jerk, twisted Astrid's axe away from his neck. Astrid let loose a soft cry of pain as the handle of her axe dug into the crook of her elbow, forcing her to drop the axe entirely.

Snotlout backed away from the two Berkians, watching both Hiccup and Astrid warily. Hiccup watched his cousin, casting a small glance to Astrid warning her off of doing anything foolish.  _Yet._  Astrid frowned at Hiccup's look but she seemed to understand, fixing her hostile posture to a slightly more open and friendly expression. Snotlout humphed then straightened, though he seemed to keep an extra close eye on Astrid.

"Why are you here, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, a note of anger in his voice, though he tried to bridle it in. Snotlout turned in his direction sharply and, even with the armored helm Hiccup could almost see the anger in Snotlout's eyes.

"To talk-"

"No. We will not talk with you Snotlout. You're an outcast, and a vile one at that," Astrid interrupted, her anger coming back in droves. Snotlout sighed and shook his head at her words, Hookfang responding with an angry snarl of his own.

"Astrid. Now is not the time," Hiccup urged, even though he was feeling near the same amount of rage as she was. Astrid turned to Hiccup disbelievingly, her blue eyes flaming with indignant anger.

"You- You are taking his side? He attacked Toothless and you know what he did to me Hiccup. I would think of all people, you would defend me, not him."

Hiccup stepped backwards slightly, hands raising in the air in an attempt to calm Astrid as he said, "No, Astrid I am not defending him. Just let him speak.  _Please_."

Astrid snarled angrily though she nodded curtly, her blue eyes smoldering angrily. "Fine, Hiccup. Though he's just going to lie to us."

Snotlout watched the two, a sad sigh escaping from his mouth, as he looked towards the two taller Vikings. "I am not meaning anything hostile against you two-"

Astrid growled angrily, interrupting Snotlout again with a small flick of her axe. "Hostile? You attacked us Snotlout. You dropped Toothless into the ocean. How is that not hostile?"

"It was the only way I could talk with you guys. How else would you listen to me... I'm just an outcast," Snotlout muttered wryly, his voice aching with an emotion Hiccup could not figure out.

"Well, you are right. We wouldn't listen to you, and we still aren't. Now excuse us as we go back to Berk, which you just so happen can't return to," Astrid snarled as she advanced towards Snotlout. Hiccup noticed and thrust an arm out, stopping her advancement with a pointed glance. Astrid fumed, teeth grinding angrily, but continued glaring at Snotlout, whose stance gave off a sense of boredom.

"I-"

"No, Snotlout I will not listen to you. You raped me! You took my life and screwed it over! You ruined my life!" Astrid's eyes blazed with red fire as she shoved Hiccup's arm away from her, advancing on Snotlout, teeth bared with hatred.

Snotlout backed away from Astrid slightly and for a second a thrill of joy flashed through Hiccup.  _Snotlout was scared of Astrid._  But the way his body tensed and his fist clenched showed a different emotion. Hiccup watched as Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other, then suddenly Snotlout reacted.

"No Astrid! I had the hard life. I had a hard life for the last ten years. I was the one who has been hunted for ten years by all sorts of people all hoping to raise their status. You didn't have to find a way to escape from blizzards in hope to live another miserable, gods forsaken day. You never had to hope you would find an island to rest on before your dragon collapsed underneath you. You didn't fight tooth and nail to find enough food for you and your dragon every night. You, god forbid, never even left the soft comforts of your home. You've had an easy life, both of you, no all of you did. You need to stop with your 'oh woe is me' crap Astrid and listen to me. The safety of Berk and every one else depends on it."

Astrid opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a high pitched squawk. Hiccup whipped around, joy filling his heart at the sight of Stormfly carrying Toothless, whose eyes glowed at the sight of his rider. Stormfly gently laid Toothless to the ground then landed, running to Astrid who hugged her head tightly.

"I missed you Stormfly. Thanks for coming back," Astrid whispered, her long braids of blonde hair falling over her face as Stormfly nudged her gently, wings fluttering around Astrid with a soothing purr.

Snotlout looked on wordlessly, watching as Toothless bowled Hiccup over, running his tongue over the brown haired chief.

"It's so good to see you bud," Hiccup whispered to Toothless who cooed softly at him in response.

Snotlout groaned in disgust, turning to Hookfang, who had returned to his side, and said something under his breath. Hookfang chortled in response, yellow eyes softening as Snotlout snorted along with his dragon.

Astrid's voice rose quietly from beside Hiccup, halting Hookfang and Snotlout's laughs. "So tell me, Snotlout, why are you here? Why did you attack us?"

Hiccup and Toothless both turned their gazes towards the stocky Viking, whose entire body language had changed, shoulders tensed and eyes locked straight onto Hiccup and Astrid.

"I came to tell you that there is a traitor on Berk."

Astrid scoffed, eyes shooting to Hiccup's face as if she wanted to see her husband in agreement but Hiccup gave her no indication. He wanted to hear what Snotlout had to say, even if he was hesitant in believing what he said. Snotlout raised an eyebrow at Astrid's interruption and continued talking.

"In my travels, I have learned that someone living on Berk right now is giving all of your secrets, dragon and all, to Dagur and those Dagur works for."

"What?! That can't be possible!" Astrid bellowed, Stormfly reacting to her fiery words with a savage flick of her tail, spines snapping up and teeth baring.

"It is true Astrid-"

"How do you know this Snotlout?" The words were out of Hiccup's mouth before he could even process saying them. Astrid and Stormfly both looked at him with utter surprise and Toothless even turned to him, green eyes glazing with concern.

Snotlout seemed to falter for a moment, his hands shook and he turned his head, releasing a pained sigh.

"Because I used to work with Dagur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will make sense in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dagur?! As in Dagur the Deranged? Dagur, the dude who tried to kill us an innumerable amount of times? And then becoming an ally to us? And now, he is our enemy, again? That Dagur?" Astrid gawked, shock, surprise, and confusion all flashing over her face.

Snotlout nodded, though his movements were cloaked by his rough cape and metal helm, adorned with two swept back horns, leaving Hiccup and Astrid only able to judge his expression by his body."Yes,  _that_ Dagur. After I was exiled from Berk,we were captured by Dagur and his clan of Berserkers and Outcasts. Dagur thought I still had loyalties to Berk, and he tortured Hookfang to get answers from me about you guys."

Hiccup looked towards Astrid, fearing what Snotlout was going to say next.

"I… I finally cracked. I told Dagur I was no longer a Berkian, but he didn't believe me and hurt Hookfang more. That's where this came from," Snotlout said, pointing to the scar cutting down Hookfang's mouth and past his wing, creating a jagged scar across his underbelly. "I could not take seeing my dragon tortured anymore. I promised to work with Dagur and his goons and I did. For two years. I didn't like it-"

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted, a sudden terrifying realization dawning over him, "a raid? We were raided eight years ago and Tuffnut told us he and Ruffnut saw what looked like a dragon helping the raiders. Was that you? And Dagur?"

Snotlout lowered his head, his body loosening, as he sighed. "Yes. I was part of that raid. I was tasked to spy for awhile then, Dagur would attack his opponents at their most vulnerable. I really didn't want to fight Berk, even if you guys backstabbed and betrayed me, because Berk was still my home. But I was angry and Dagur… He's cunning. He used Hookfang against me, so I couldn't resist him."

"We lost so many dragons that raid. Meatlug and Fishlegs were almost killed too," Astrid said softly, moving subtly closer to Hiccup as Snotlout sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Dagur convinced me to explain the workings of the storm doors and where all the dragons sleep and so he knew. He knew the layout and weakness of Berk. And it was all because of me, and how I was weak enough to let Hookfang get used against me."

Snotlout stopped, turning away from Hiccup and Astrid, who both shot each other matching looks.

"This means we really can't trust him Hiccup. I don't care if we were 'friends' before, because we aren't now. He led a raid on Berk. Our  _home_. I'm sorry Hiccup, but I can't stand behind trusting him. Please think this through," Astrid whispered, shooting glances towards Snotlout, as she leaned into Hiccup.

"I know Astrid, I know. I'm not trusting him," Hiccup assured Astrid, though she still didn't look convinced. "What? I'm not Astrid, seriously. I will not endanger our children. Ever."

Astrid nodded, then turned away from Hiccup, watching Snotlout warily. "Why do you think we will believe you about this so called 'traitor' in our midst, Snotlout? We only know of one and he's standing right in front of me."

Snotlout scoffed slightly, putting a gloved hand to his helmeted forehead. "Ah but that is true Astrid. You still try to be cunning and smart, but I guess you aren't as smart as you wish. You are blinded by the belief that it  _was_ me who hurt and damaged you that night. You're wrong Astrid, it was never me."

Astrid opened her mouth to retort, but Hiccup stopped her, giving her a meaningful look.

"What evidence is there about this 'traitor', Snotlout? Explain to me," Hiccup urged, arms crossing over his chest as he looked upon Snotlout.

Snotlout gave a short  _hmph_ before turning his helmeted head towards Hiccup. "Isn't it odd how many raids have happened, how many winter supplies have been stolen, and how many dragons come home injured? Someone on Berk is working for Dagur and it ain't me, seeing as I don't live on Berk anymore."

"But how do you know of this?" Hiccup asked, curiosity out staying his distrust.

"Because Dagur told me. He told me someone on Berk was working for him, he admitted it himself eight years ago. Also, I have seen an indistinguishable rider fly between Berk and Outcast Island for the last year. Seems suspicious to me."

Hiccup opened his mouth to question Snotlout but he halted him with a wave of his hand.

"I've spent enough time here as it is. If you ever reconsider my offer, look to island of endless wind. Your dragons will know where to go. Trust them and they will find me. I must be going," Snotlout said, turning his back on Astrid and Hiccup.

Hookfang suddenly glanced skywards, a vicious snarl escaping his mouth as the Nightmare leapt onto all fours, smoke pooling from his mouth. Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout all looked up at the same time as a green Zippleback screeched towards them, wings folded to its sides.

* * *

"Hafner check northwest. Ruffnut and I will head in a different direction than you and when you are ready come try and find us," Tuffnut said as he looked over at the young Rider-in-Training, who was astride a Nadder. Hafner nodded, his green eyes glowing as he urged the Nadder away from Tuffnut and his sister. Once the boy was out of view Tuffnut turned to his sister with an angered growl.

"Ruff come on! We are supposed to be teaching this kid how to track on a dragon but you aren't being very helpful. You should be happy, what with leaving Eris and Stoick with the Ingermans."

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow to Tuffnut's jab and gave an uncaring shrug and laid across Barf's horns. "Those two are better off with Fishlegs and Rosethorn anyways, I've gotten in trouble before for my 'ceaseless swearing' in front of those two kids by Astrid. I don't think my 'services' will be used. And anyways, I figure Hafner already knows how to track, seeing as Fishlegs teaches all of that in the beginning of training, so why care? The kid should know what to do by now. We just have to act like idiots so he can find us and feel better about himself."

"Ruffnut!" Tuffnut gasped, eyes wide with shock. "What's gotten into you lately?"

Ruffnut shrugged, ignoring her brother's question. "So, why are we doing this again, Tuffnut?"

"Because Hiccup told us to!"

"And since when did you listen to Hiccup, brother? After you got your girlfriend, or?"

Tuffnut huffed, turning away from his sister who sniffed triumphantly. "I started listening to Hiccup because of you. You are not yourself, and you haven't been for years and I figured if we did what Hiccup asked you might feel better. Wouldn't having a purpose on Berk make you happy, Ruff?"

Ruffnut sighed, uncertainty glazing her electric blue eyes as she glanced towards Tuffnut, but quickly her eyes turned angry. "Purpose. Psh. I don't need a purpose, brother, and I definitely do not need  _you_  trying to baby me. I'm fine."

"Ruff..."

"No. Let's find the kid and get home. Eret's most likely waiting for me."

Tuffnut shook his head, angry about his sister's lack of caring. "Fine-"

"Got ya!" Hafner's voice interrupted Tuffnut as the chestnut-blond boy and his Nadder, Swooper, zipped around Barf and Belch.

"Good job Hafner! You found us very swiftly, Chief Hiccup will be very impressed when we inform him and you, and the rest of the classes, progress!" Tuffnut said, his voice showing happiness for the kid, though his eyes held the real truth of his feelings. "Why don't you lead us back to Berk. I want to see how well you work with your dragon to go home."

Hafner giggled and urged his dragon on, whooping joyfully. Tuffnut glanced again at his sister and let out a miserable sigh, "Come Barf, Belch, let's go home." The Zippleback hissed in response and beat his wings downwards, propelling himself after Hafner and Swooper. The Twins' dragon caught up to Hafner quickly, gliding momentarily in the soft wind.

The whistle of wind was the only noise made between the three dragon riders, though Hafner was shaking with excitement. Tuffnut smiled softly, watching Hafner and his Nadder, when suddenly the young boy let out a shocked cry.

"Huh?" Tuffnut grunted, turning towards the kid who was pointing down at a sea stack.

"I think that's the chief down there, and Astrid! And there's somebody else- Who is that rider with the Monstrous Nightmare?"

Ruffnut's head shot up, her eyes shimmering with excitement at the word "nightmare".

"Nightmare? What?" Tuffnut questioned to himself, looking down to see Toothless and Stormfly sitting on a large sea stack. The mentioned Nightmare was huge, its stance not one of any kind of friendliness. And the large dragon was glaring right at  _them_.

"Errr... Hafner, go back to Berk. Ruffnut and I will check what is going on down there," Tuffnut ordered, to which Hafner followed without complaint, he and Swooper racing away.

Tuffnut urged Belch downwards, followed closely by his sister. The duo lighted down on the jagged rock, Ruffnut leaping off Barf almost before he had landed. Ruffnut stomped up to Astrid and Hiccup, sending a wary glance to the armored figure standing next to the Nightmare.

"What's happening?" Ruffnut barked, hostility edging her voice as she whipped her gaze between Hiccup and the cloaked figure. Hiccup sighed, Astrid said nothing and Tuffnut continued to stare in confusion.

_Who the heck is this guy and what is going on?_

Silence stretched between all five riders, Hiccup making the only noise as he coughed and muttered to himself quietly, eyes shooting to the figure then Ruffnut. "Err... Ruffnut? Tuffnut? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Hiccup. Why are you and Astrid talking with some stranger-"

At the word stranger, the armored rider scoffed, interrupting Ruffnut angrily. "Stranger? I'm personally offended Ruffnut. You can't recognize your old friend?" Ruffnut glanced again at the cloaked rider, her gaze observing the dark red cloak, rippling with scales, the metallic helmet backed with two horns. The armor looked unusual, with a strange shimmer that glistened in the pale sunlight, the boots thick and overlapped with dragon scales. The figure's gloves were leathery black with thick claws that covered the fingers of the gloves.

Ruffnut hesitated, looking and the ruddy colored Nightmare, who was glaring and at her, numerous scars lacing its body. "No… Not really."

"Fine, fine, fine. Guess I gotta do this the hard way," the rider laughed, lifting the helm off his head and dropping it to his side, though he was still turned fully so they could only see his right side. It took Ruffnut only a second to recognize the cold blue-gray eye, the thick black hair and the set jaw with the faintest trace of a stubble shadowing his jaw.

_Snotlout..._

"Snotlout? What? How?" Tuffnut whispered at the same time as Ruffnut, his body instinctively moving to protect Ruffnut. Snotlout smirked, turning his body fully as he nodded.

Astrid hissed in shock, followed closely by shocked gasp from Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. One long, jagged scar cut from the middle of his cheek down to the base of his throat, cutting across his mouth in a rough line. Three thick scars ran down Snotlout's left eye ridge, cutting down through his eye until it met his cheekbone. Tuffnut noticed that another large scar started from Snotlout's left ear and cut all the way down, past his collarbone and disappearing into his armor. Snotlout's left eye stared, unmoving and eerie white, as he glanced across the faces of the Berkians. Astrid and Ruffnut could do nothing but stare, whilst Tuffnut's mouth hung open. Snotlout's mouth was turned down in an unmistakable snarl and his right eye glittered with quiet malice.

Who was this person, with a body so scarred and with an almost unrecognizable glare of utter hatred towards all of them. Ruffnut couldn't help but shiver as Snotlout's gaze fell on her, with no glimmer of happiness or even a trace of the Snotlout she had known before.

"How did… What happened?" Tuffnut asked hesitantly, voicing the question every one of the riders gathered around was wondering.

"How, you ask Tuffnut? How is because I was fueled by rage, rage that you and your sister would not speak up during the trial, rage that people I once considered friends betrayed me and left me for dead. How is because I changed. I learned you can't trust even the best of friends to stand up for you and you have to fight for yourself. I survived because I learned to show no mercy. I lived through pain and horrors you could only dream of. How is because I wanted revenge. But there are things much more vital now than revenge." Snotlout's eyes bored into Tuffnut, and the tall blonde shrank, fear puncturing his body.

"I'm sorry, Snotlout," Tuffnut managed, hoping it would calm his former friend but the stocky man seemed to flinch, his eyes narrowing at Tuffnut's words.

"Sorry?! You're sorry now?" Snotlout roared, a low grumble escaping his jaws. Snotlout looked at Hookfang, who rumbled lowly to him. "What about when I got exiled? Not then?"

"Whoa, calm down, Snotlout," Hiccup said, though Snotlout ignored the Berkian entirely, his rage still focused solely on Tuffnut.

Tuffnut backed away from Snotlout, hands raising in defeat. "Uh…"

Snotlout shook his head, his glare stopping Tuffnut's words with a snap of his jaw. "It's pointless."

"Ok whatever man, but I am sorry," Tuffnut added hastily, drawing only a glare from Snotlout when he did.

Snotlout scoffed then turned to Hiccup, "My offer still stands Hiccup. You know where to look if you want to finally believe me. Now good bye." At that Snotlout leapt onto Hookfang and the Nightmare took off, wings sending dust into the Hooligan's eyes.

Ruffnut whipped on Hiccup, blue eyes sparking with livid fire, "You're going to just let him go?"

"Yes, Ruffnut. He's dangerous and if we let him come back to Berk who knows what will happen," Astrid replied as Hiccup simply said, "Yes."

Ruffnut glowered at the Chief and his wife, then turned away, her eyes smoldering as she clambered up unto Barf's saddle. Her dragon grumbled at her worriedly, but she ignored the Zippleback with a growl of her own.. Hiccup turned to Tuffnut and mouthed "mount up". Nodding in response, Tuffnut clambered up onto Belch's saddle, and the Zippleback took off, closely followed by Stormfly and Toothless.

Silence followed the four dragon riders as they flew, though kept Ruffnut shooting frosty glares at Hiccup and Astrid. Tuffnut's head hung, his thick blond dreads covering his expression from his sister.

Silence continued to follow the dragon riders, the setting of the sun and coming chill chasing the riders all the way to Berk.

"Ruffnut? Are you…" Tuffnut asked as the three dragons landed on Berk.

Ruffnut glared at him then stomped off, giving no answer to her confused brother. Barf and Belch clacked their teeth in confusion, glancing after the female rider.

Tuffnut sighed in defeat, rubbing the scales of his Zippleback distractedly. "It's ok guys. She'll be back to normal tomorrow. I hope…"

* * *

Hiccup rubbed at his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. "Astrid…"

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, coming over and sitting beside him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, stop. You can't keep beating yourself up over this. That was the right decision you made back then. Trust me."

"But was it truly right, Astrid? I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself or give his side to what happened. I was rash and foolish, letting my heart take command over my head. He was my cousin and our friend. We trusted him. I don't think he would ever purposefully hurt you Astrid, I knew that then and I know that now," Hiccup mused, pressing his hands into his forehead, stress gnawing into his bones. Astrid gazed at him, her defiant expression slowly fading into sadness.

"Hiccup… We both were angry in that moment, rightfully so, but I don't think we should regret that decision Hiccup. If we let him stay, the gods only know how the villagers would respond," Astrid said, looking into Hiccup's forest green gaze.

Hiccup sighed, dropping his forehead onto the table with a loud yell. "What would Stoick have done? Would he have made the same decision as me? Or would he have been wiser in that moment then I was?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped, shaking the lean chief sharply, "Stop. You are the chief, not Stoick, you can't judge every decision you make as chief to what your dad would have done. You are Hiccup, not Stoick. Remember that, please."

Hiccup snorted, but looked up to Astrid and smiled loosely. "Thanks Astrid. I needed that."

"Of course. I better go- Wait… if Ruffnut and Tuffnut were at the sea stack then who was watching Eris?" Astrid suddenly screeched, leaping up from her chair and smashing the door shut with a resounding crash.

Hiccup shook his head and sighed, gently scratching the plates of Toothless' ears.

* * *

Ruffnut slammed the door to her hut close with a resounding clash.

"Evening honey! How are you this fine cold night?" Eret's deep voice greeted Ruffnut cheerily, to which she responded with a grouchy snarl.

Eret's laugh boomed through the house, "Okay Ruff. It's fine. Svalva and I were just talking about the day you met Scauldy. She loves that story."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, smashing her feet up the stairs to the room she shared with Eret, flopping onto her hard bed with a dark sigh.

_Why was Snotlout talking with Astrid and Hiccup? Why was he even near Berk actually? Why?_

Ruffnut shrugged, pulling herself from her bed with a troubled sigh, pulling her day clothes off and throwing them in a pile next to the window as she pulled on her night clothes. She could hear Eret and Svalva chatting animatedly with each other beneath her room, the soft laughs of her daughter and booming laugh of Eret causing her to flinch inwardly.

 _He_  had never laughed with her like Eret did, but  _he_  had always shown her the strength and heart that she could never seem to feel from Eret. Eret was a nice guy, yes, but he wasn't  _him_.

Ruffnut missed her friend greatly, even more now that she had seen him alive. She and Tuffnut had always figured Snotlout was still alive, but it was was an opinion shared only by the Twins.  _But we know it's true now, but I don't know how to react to that. How can I? I may have thought he was alive but I didn't really think of seeing him again._

Ruffnut lay back down on her bed, releasing a sigh as she closed her eyes and slowly sleep fell over her.

"Hey Ruffnut," Eret's gentle prod woke Ruffnut from her sleep. Ruffnut groaned, rolling away from Eret's grip. "Ruffnut you awake? You didn't even say hi to Svalva when you came in. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Eret. Just tired from training the kids today. That's all," Ruffnut replied curtly, shoving Eret's hand away from her. Eret sighed but nodded, turning and walking away from Ruffnut. As he reached the stairs he turned back to Ruffnut.

"Good night Ruffnut, I hope you are feeling better tomorrow," Eret whispered softly. Ruffnut only growled in response and twisted her back to Eret. Eret shrugged nonchalantly and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Rain splattered onto the sea stack, running down Hookfang's wings with traces of water dripping onto Snotlout's scarred face. Hookfang growled softly, nudging Snotlout with his hard snout and glancing towards the armor laying next to him then back to Snotlout, a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's nothing Hookfang. Honestly. I don't need the armor tonight, I'm going to be fine. Trust me. No need to worry yourself old buddy, I'm fine," Snotlout said as he leaned against his friend, placing a hand on the Nightmare's snout. Hookfang let out a rumbling purr and wrapped his wings and tail closer to Snotlout, slowly closing his eyes to sleep.

Snotlout looked into the stormy sky, watching as strikes of lightning blasted through the sky, rolls of thunder chasing the streaks of light. Snotlout rolled onto his side, clenching his hands into fists as another crack of thunder exploded overhead. Snotlout pulled Hookfang's tail closer to him at each flash and crack of thunder. Why did it have to thunder and lightning when he was away from home? Why?

The storm persisted the rest of the night, crashing and booming with lividity well into the trenches of the night. As weariness drug at Snotlout his mind wandered back to his meeting with his former friends. Frustration welled in his chest and savagely Snotlout punched the hard, rocky surface of the sea stack.

 _Those fools. They don't know what's coming_ , Snotlout thought to himself angrily, not even noticing the sharp pain burning in his fist.

_What now?_


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter, the air electric with tension as the people of Berk awaited their Chief. Many had awoken and heard the news of an urgent meeting called together by Hiccup. Meetings bored Ruffnut, especially early morning ones like this, there was never enough excitement and most of the topics discussed were bland. It wasn't  _her_ fault she'd fallen asleep during the last meeting, a particularly boring one about winter supplies and being prepped for the cold, yadda, yadda, yadda.

 _They talk for so long they never think about actually going out and doing something about their problems. No wonder we get nowhere when it comes to meetings_ , Ruffnut thought sarcastically as she watched Eret talking with Fishlegs and Rosethorn and her daughter, Svalva, playing with Hiccup's daughter Eris and son, Stoick, along with two other village kids. Svalva was slightly thicker built then her mother, with long black hair and electric blue eyes. She and Eris were both roughly nine years old, though Svalva was only a few months older, being born in the last days of winter while Eris had been born on the hottest night of the spring.

Ruffnut turned her gaze away, memories snatching her away from the current day and back to the day before on the sea stack. Her heart had flown faster than she'd felt in years with the sight of Snotlout standing next to Hookfang, innumerable scars carving down his face and an unsettling frown on his face. She was confused. Why did her heart race when she saw her old friend, so unrecognizable now without that cocky smile and sparkling eyes she had grow so used to. He didn't even look at her with that gaze he'd given her on that cold day, so filled with joy and happiness. No, he'd looked at her with hatred and disgust, and even Hookfang had glared at her.

 _He hates me so much. I… I didn't think he could get to me this much, buck up Ruff!_  Ruffnut sighed, her mouth curling into a disgusted smirk. I've been playing for so long, I don't know how much longer this will last.

She was tired, tired of this act, pretending Snotlout meant nothing to her after his exile, pretending that she loved Eret - well, she did love him, but not  _love_ Eret as much as she loved Snotlout or even Tuffnut. Ruffnut felt a twist in her stomach at the thought of Eret. He was so convinced Ruffnut loved him and that Svalva was his daughter, it made Ruffnut feel terrible. No one, not even her brother, knew that she was using Eret as cover, cover for her daughter and who her real father was.

Ruffnut's musing was cut off when a solid thump sounded beside her. She turned towards the source and saw Tuffnut and his wife, Grimhilda, smiling at her mischievously.

"What?" Ruffnut asked warily, watching as her brother's grin grew wider.

"Oh, Grim and I just wanted to check in on you, I noticed your gaze was firmly locked on Gustav for awhile there. Is something up between you two?" Tuffnut said, pointing towards Gustav, who was laughing with two of his friends uproariously. "I never suspected you to chase those younger men but hey, to each their own sister!"

Ruffnut glowered at her brother, smacking him over the head. "I'm not interested in Gustav for Thor's sake, I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?  _Gustav_?" Grimhilda giggled suggestively.

Ruffnut gave the dark-haired woman a glare as Tuffnut began to laugh beside her, "Sure, sis! Sure."

Ruffnut sent pointed glares after her brother as the Great Hall quieted down with the sight of Hiccup walking into the Great Hall. Ruffnut turned, curious, and listened to Hiccup.

"Yesterday, Astrid and I went flying. We were attacked by a rogue dragon rider and warned of danger. I-"

"Rogue dragon rider?"

"What kind of danger?"

"Who was this rogue rider?"

"Why did they attack you?"

The questions just kept coming, to the point where Hiccup gave up on saying anything until his second-in-command -third-in-command really, behind Astrid -Dragner stepped up and silenced the Hooligans with a roar.

Every Hooligans voices fell, their attention going back to Hiccup and Dragner.

Hiccup nodded to Dragner, who gave a curt nod back to him and sat down beside Ruffnut. Ruffnut felt her back crawl as the muscular man sat beside her, his chiseled jaw and sharp eyes boring into Hiccup. Dragner was dark-haired, with spiraling tattoos of dragons carved into his neck and jaw, and a handsomely set face. His dark eyes always seemed to spark with fire, and his smirks were told to fell even the strongest women. But Ruffnut didn't believe that, for every time she saw him, his eyes seemed to darken and his smirk turned into a scowl. Ruff didn't mind, she wasn't Dragner's biggest fan anyways, all things considered.

"The danger we were told was from more dragon hunter raids," Hiccup responded, causing Dragner to laugh, though only loud enough for Ruffnut to hear.

"Come on, Hiccup, really? A meeting for an obvious warning like 'more raids'. Way to go. We didn't already know that I'm sure," Dragner scoffed quietly and for once Ruffnut agreed with him, though it irked her so to agree with Dragner.

"I want extra patrols around Berk in case the hunters return soon. If anyone sees them, do not attack, come straight to my house and we will figure out what to do then. Dragner, you will designate groups to go together. I want at least two dragon riders per patrol," Hiccup commanded, to which Dragner nodded. Hiccup looked back at the gathered Hooligans and signaled dismissal to the gathering.

Ruffnut stood and stretched, turning away from Dragner as she met Eret and Svalva by the door of the Great Hall.

Svalva gave her mom a toothy smile, her electric blues eyes sparkling with joy. "Mom, you wouldn't believe it. Eris told me she gets to ride on Stormfly later today to get her ready for her Choosing. When will I get to pick my dragon?" Svalva asked, looking at Eret and Ruffnut questioningly, eyes pleading.

"Soon Svalva," Ruffnut answered her daughter, gently ruffling her daughter's hair.

Eret bent down to Svalva and mock-whispered, "Don't tell Mom, cause I'll give you a ride on Skullcrusher if you want."

"Oh, yes please!" Svalva yelped excitedly, grinning widely.

Eret laughed and turned to Ruffnut. "I'll see you at home later. Love you." Eret kissed Ruffnut on the cheek and led Svalva away, letting out a sharp whistle for Skullcrusher. As the green Rumblehorn landed beside his rider, Ruffnut turned away, walking down the Great Hall's stairs, heading towards the Training Ring to continue her training of the young Hooligan riders.

* * *

"No, no, no! Barrel roll, not an loop roll, Grimtooth. Try it again!" Ruffnut commanded, glaring as Grimtooth and his Nadder attempted a barrel roll again, and, again, failed.

_Ughhhh… These children never learn!_

"Get down here now, all of you!" At Ruffnut's command every Dragon Trainee urged their dragons to the ground, the three Nadders, two Gronckles, one Zippleback and Nightmare and a Snifflehunch landing in the stone arena quickly.

Ruffnut's pupils were all sixteen years old, a considerable size of nine students, with four girls and five boys. The leader of the group was Hafner, who was a cousin of Gustav, with Ravess, the rider of the Nightmare being the second-in-command in the group. Alayna and Zyprexa were twin sisters, riding the Zippleback, while Grimtooth and his brother, Riptooth rode a Nadder and Gronckle, respectively. Aerrow, Splinter and Toughfist held up the rest of the group, with Aerrow partnered with another Nadder, Splinter riding a Snifflehunch and Toughfist on the last Gronckle.

Grimtooth's head hung shamefully and Ruffnut could make out short sniffles coming from the young boy.

"Grimtooth, it's okay. I'm not angry at you, I just need you to get this move right. It's important," Ruffnut said gently as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Grimtooth looked up at her and gave her a timid nod.

Ruffnut looked around at the rest of her class, all of whom were avoiding her gaze. The sound of Barf and Belch landing behind her gave Ruffnut an a idea. "Ok class. We've done a lot of training of late, so why don't we go out and practice flying with your dragons?"

Every one of the kids perked up at Ruffnut's suggestion and nodded, mounting their dragons at Ruffnut's signal. Ruffnut did the same, greeting Tuffnut with a quick nod.

"Follow my brother and I and when I give you all the okay, you will be able to do as you wish. Now fly!" Barf and Belch took off, followed closely by the class of riders. Ruffnut glanced back to make sure all were in line, smiling at the perfect formation the eight dragons made behind her.

The class flew for a short ways and halted above a sea stack. Barf and Belch turned around so Ruffnut and Tuffnut were facing the nine riders.

"You have two hours to do what you want. Stay within view and if you see anything, come back here immediately. Also, if any of you hear this horn," here Tuffnut held up an intricate horn for the kids to see, "you will come back here as fast as you can. Understand?" Ruffnut ordered.

"Yes, Teacher!" The kids replied, with their dragons all growling understanding.

"Good, now go. Shoo. Get out of here." At Ruffnut's release each dragon and rider combo raced away, vanishing into the sharp mid-afternoon light.

Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "Ruffnut, talk to me please. I saw how you reacted to Snotlout yesterday. I know you still care about him-"

"No! I don't Tuffnut, I don't. I was surprised to see him and that was all. I couldn't care less about him!" Ruffnut barked, anger simmering in her chest. Her brother knew she hated talking about Snotlout and here he was know, berating her for answers.

"Ruff, don't lie to me. You may be able to fool the others but you aren't fooling me. I know you like the back of my hand, and I can tell when you're lying. And that is right now. Please, tell me the truth. Do you still have feelings for Snotlout?" Tuffnut grabbed his sister's arms, but she quickly pulled away from her brother and turned her back on him.

"Tuffnut enough. I never question you about your problems with Grimhilda, so why must you ask me that question? I came out here for peace so please, just let me be," Ruffnut growled, shooting daggers at her brother.

"Ruffnut I - Wait. What is that?" Tuffnut asked, pointing below to the ocean where, just faintly, Ruffnut could make out five boats racing their way.

"It's the Dragon Hunters! Tuffnut call the kids back, now! We need to warn Berk!" Ruffnut yelled as Tuffnut blew on the horn, which emitted a shrill blast of air that caused Barf and Belch to groan painfully. Ruffnut ripped her spear from its place on Barf's saddle, clutching tightly to her weapon.

Soon both Ruffnut and Tuffnut could hear the rapid beating of dragon wings coming their way and the eight dragons and their riders landed on the sea stack.

Each rider looked scared as they leapt from their saddles, watching their two teachers.

"What's wrong Teach'?" Hafner asked softly, his fear obvious on his face.

"Look there," Tuffnut said, pointing in the direction of the dragon hunter ships.

"Aren't those Dragon Hunter ships?" The rider of the Monstrous Nightmare, Ravess, asked.

"Yes. And their coming to attack. Grimtooth, I need you to take your brother and warn the Chief. The rest of us are staying here. We're going to attack them," Ruffnut said, watching as Grimtooth and his brother, Riptooth, one of the Gronckle riders, shot away towards Berk.

"Ravess, take Switchclaw and head to that sea stack. Alayna and Zyprexa, you two head to the sea stack across from Ravess's. Toughfist, you stay on this sea stack. You four will not fight unless we call you to the attack. We need you there in case we fail. Toughfist, you and Irontail are the last line of defense until reinforcements comes," Ruffnut said as she indicated each sea stack to Ravess and the two Zippleback riders.

"Splinter, Aerrow, Hafner, you three are with us. Go in fast and low. Surprise will be our best weapon. Don't do anything rash. Stay with us." Ruffnut said, as Barf and Belch jumped to the edge of the sea stack, claws hooking on the slick rocks. Splinter and her Snifflehunch, Hammernose, stood in place next to the Twins Zippleback, wings spreading out and teeth baring. Aerrow and his Nadder, Swordtail, pranced around in place, nervousness alight in Aerrow's eyes. Hafner and Swooper seemed calm, though Ruffnut could tell by his eyes the kid was far from calm.

"Good luck, and if Tuffnut and I tell you to run, you run," Ruffnut barked as Barf and Belch launched himself from the sea stack, racing down the side of the sea stack with Hammernose and Swordtail following right beside them. Barf and Belch skimmed over the ocean, sending sprays of salty water into Ruffnut's face.

The three dragons were closing in on the five Dragon Hunter ships when a sudden explosion blasted from the flag ship, the shock waves from the explosion tossing Barf and Belch backwards. Screams of terror and pain from the dragon hunters pierced Ruffnut's ears as the ringing sound of the explosion faded.

"What was that?!" Tuffnut yelled, looking towards the ships in time to see a massive dragon streak through the flames, shooting over the four dragon riders and their dragons. Tuffnut's eyes widened as the dragon circled over them again, jaws licking with flames, whiplike tail slashing through the air. The dragon was a deep obsidian black with a steely-ice-blue underbelly and wings edges. It had four limbs and two powerful, long wings positioned right above its forelimbs. Its head was round with four, short, white horns and large yellow eyes. The dragon had an exceptionally long neck and tail, with small spines racing down from its neck all the way to the point at the end of its tail.

"Its got a rider on it!" Hafner yelled as the huge dragon twisted its body around, letting out a mighty roar as it dove at the ships again.

"Ruffnut, let's go! Splinter, Hafner follow us!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut charged after the mysterious rider and the huge black dragon as they blasted the dragon hunter's ships again. Barf's mouth hung open, gas pouring from his mouth onto the deck of one of the ships, Belch releasing sparks from his mouth, setting the deck of the ship on fire.

Hafner swung Swooper to the side, and with a swift flick of his tail, Swooper sent spines crashing into dragon hunters on the still burning ship deck. Aerrow and Swordtail weren't far behind, scorching the ship with his Nadder's magnesium flames. Both Swooper and Swordtail swept away from the ship, catching up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut as the ship sank into the sea, the Dragon Hunters still alive on the ship swimming to one of the other intact ships.

Splinter and Hammernose were still flying around one of the undamaged ships, attempting to dodge numerous arrows though Hammernose was tiring quickly. A sharp cry from the Snifflehunch alerted Ruffnut to the fact that the dragon had been hit by one of the arrows and was sinking fast.

"No, Splinter!" Aerrow yelled as the young girl and her dragon were ensnared by a hunter's net and drug onto the ship deck. "We have to get her!" But right as those words left Aerrow's mouth the massive black dragon appeared again, the strange dragon landing on the deck of the ship and, with a scream of rage, let loose a blast of fire. The fireball smashed into the winch of the trapping device, which exploded on impact. The net around Hammernose and Splinter loosened and the young rider and her dragon shot up to where the rest of the Berkian dragon riders were. As Splinter flew up to her friends, Ruffnut watched as the black dragon leapt back with a powerful stroke of its wings and blasted a hole in the ship's deck. Flames scorched from the ship and quickly the ship began to sink, leaving only two Dragon Hunter ships intact.

The cries of retreat were swift and quickly the two remaining ships turned away, their sails catching the wind and pushing the ships away from the carnage of the three sinking ships and the dragon riders.

"Yes!" Hafner cheered, pumping his fist joyfully, "Yeah, you better run!"

"Hafner, shush!" Ruffnut snapped, watching as the rider and the black dragon flew up to them. "Thank you for your help, and for saving our pupil." The rider nodded shortly then, in a whisk of a hand and beating of wings, the dragon and its rider were gone.

Soon Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Splinter, Aerrow and Hafner were joined by Ravess, Alayna, Zyprexa, and Toughfist. Ruffnut and her brother scanned the faces of the seven children worriedly. Splinter looked fairly shaken up, while Hafner and Aerrow both had a mix of triumph and fear in their expressions. Ravess and the rest all looked stunned, while Toughfist was shaking like a leaf, clutching his Gronckle's ears tightly.

"All of you did excellently, I'm proud of all of you," Tuffnut assured the group of children, Ruffnut nodding her agreement.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! What happened? Are you ok?" Hiccup's voice had never been so welcome before to either of the Twins, but at the moment Ruffnut was grateful to hear the Berkian chief's voice. Hiccup and Toothless pulled up to the Twins and their dragon, concern obvious in his forest-green eyes.

"We're fine, Hiccup. There were five Dragon Hunter ships, but we sunk three of them. The last two fled west," Tuffnut replied, "Splinter here was caught by one of them during the fight, she seems pretty shaken up by it. You may want Gothi to check her when we get back."

Hiccup nodded and turned to the group of riders that had followed him. "Gustav, take Asger and Dagny and go west. If you find those dragon hunters' ships sink them."

Gustav nodded and, with a nudge to Fanghook's sides, shot off, Asger and his Scuttleclaw following right behind as Dagny and her Raincutter raced after.

"Einar, help escort Splinter to Gothi's. Make sure Gothi checks her for any injuries," Hiccup ordered, to which a man riding a Snafflefang nodded, flying close to Splinter, his Snafflefang gently grabbing Splinter's Snifflehunch in its claws.

Hiccup turned to the three remaining riders, one of whom was riding a Shivertooth and the other two riding two Deadly Nadders. "Dustin, Eerika, Frey lead the kids home. I need to talk with Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Yes, Hiccup," the three replied as they escorted the seven young riders away.

Hiccup turned to Ruffnut and her brother, a questioning look on his face, "Come with me to my house. We need to talk."

Ruffnut scoffed as she looked into Hiccup's eyes, "I couldn't have guessed."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you guys were training out by the sea stacks and saw a fleet of Dragon Hunters ships and you  _attacked_  them? With just you and your brother and the kids? Do you realize how crazy that is?" Fishlegs asked for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last five minutes. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and groaned as her brother nodded seriously, though he seemed to be smiling with a hint of mischief.

"It  _was_ fun," Tuffnut said, winking at his sister which earned a groan from Ruffnut.

Hiccup and Astrid had called Fishlegs, Eret, Dragner, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all to his house to talk about the Dragon Hunter attack that Ruffnut, Tuffnut and the kids had prevented.

"Well Fishlegs, crazy is our middle name. So? What can you do?" Tuffnut responded, much to Fishlegs annoyance. "But yes, that's what it was. But we had help. It was a dragon rider-"

"Was it Snotlout?" Hiccup interrupted Tuffnut, his eyes burning with an unreadable emotion.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted again, this time by Fishlegs though.

"Wait? Snotlout? What?"

"Oh… About that. Remember when Astrid and I went out flying yesterday, Fishlegs?"

"Oh yeah, Ruffnut made me watch your kids yesterday, because she didn't want to," Fishlegs responded, though he still looked confused.

"Well, when we were flying Astrid and I were ambushed. By  _Snotlout_. He attacked us to get our attention. He told us that their was a traitor in our midst leaking information to Dagur and the Dragon Hunters. We talked for awhile and he seemed to be telling the truth. But I still don't know," Hiccup mused.

Dragner frowned darkly, eyes blazing with anger as he turned to Hiccup. "And do you trust him, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked towards Dragner and sighed. "I don't know what to think. He is an exile but he also was once my friend. I don't know Dragner. I'm not sure at all right now."

Dragner sighed and nodded, bowing his head respectfully as he stepped away from Hiccup.

Fishlegs still looked stunned and Eret had a confused look on his face, as Astrid paced back and forth in the room, body tense.

Hiccup groaned and looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "These two ran across us when we were talking with Snotlout, so they may have an answer to your question, Dragner. At least a better answer than what I could give you."

Dragner turned and looked at Ruffnut, an emotion she couldn't tell racing through his eyes for a quick second. "Well then? Do you trust the traitor, Ruffnut?" Dragner leaned over Ruffnut with a dark grin, eyes flashing.

"No. He's a traitor and traitors always lie. Always."

Dragner smiled, standing up straight with a nod. "Well, I'm glad someone sees sense here. I really must be going Hiccup, I've got to check with the patrols and see how our winter stores are coming along."

Hiccup only nodded, waving to Dragner as the second-in-command left the house. The minute he was gone Astrid growled with obvious anger.

"You don't know whether you can trust Snotlout or not, Hiccup? Seriously? I just want to-!" Astrid snapped, storming up the stairs to the room she and Hiccup shared with heavy footfalls.

Hiccup looked up after Astrid and sighed. "Astrid, please calm down. We're just-"

"No, Hiccup. You know what that bastard did to me, so leave me out of this."

Hiccup put his hands in defeat and turned back to Ruffnut. "Ok, please finish your story Ruff."

" _Thank you_. As I was saying, some dragon rider saved us. They were riding a dragon I've never seen before. It had one of the longest tails and necks I've ever seen on any dragon. Its scales were black as night and its fire was strange. It was like Meatlug's in that it shot only single balls of fire, but each of these balls of fire exploded on impact. And this dragon was massive, could have maybe been a Titanwing, judging on size alone."

Fishlegs pulled out a dragon book and thumbed through it to a page, then turned the book and pointed at a drawing of a dragon. "Is this what it looked like Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut looked closely at the image and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Fishlegs' eyes widened and a gleeful smile tore across his face. "You saw a Grapple Grounder! You are so lucky! I've only seen one in passing and it was asleep. How did it fly? Was it fast or slow? What did it smell like?"

"Smell like? What? You think I had time to smell the dragon? We were in the middle of a battle, Fishlegs!" Ruffnut shouted in disbelief, sending a disgusted look towards Fishlegs, who looked down sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry Ruffnut. It's just… I can't believe you got to see a Grapple Grounder and I didn't," Fishlegs apologized quietly, cowering under the glare both Ruffnut and Tuffnut were giving him.

Ruffnut turned away from Fishlegs and crossed her arms with a huff. "We weren't able to figure out who the rider was, they just stayed long enough to help us and save Splinter from the Dragon Hunters. They didn't even say a word, just nodded and left. It was strange, to say the least."

"Whoever they are, they must be good, if they helped you guys," Eret pitched in as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm thinking," Hiccup agreed. "Though I wish we knew who this person was. I want to thank them for saving Splinter's life."

* * *

The hiss and pop of blood fizzing on hot stones and the scrape of a knife on stone, were the only noises coming from the small, sparsely forested island. Not even the Monstrous Nightmare was making any noise, though he was watching his rider intently, head laid over his tail.

Snotlout slowly put the sharpening stone away, spinning the newly sharpened knife, adorned with an obsidian blade and birchwood handle, placing the knife onto a rock beside him. Snotlout reached for a long stick that was poking into the bed of hot rocks, pulling it and the meat attached to it, out of the rocks. A fire crackled a small ways away, from which Snotlout had heated the rocks in prior to cooking the boar meat.

Snotlout cut off a part of the boar meat, chucking the fat and bone towards Hookfang, who growled happily as he snatched up the proceeds food greedily.

"You're welcome you overgrown lizard," Snotlout grumbled, to which Hookfang responded by smacking Snotlout over the head with his tail. Snotlout shot a raised eyebrow at Hookfang, who promptly pretended like he hadn't just smacked Snotlout with his tail.

"Oh, whatever," Snotlout muttered to himself, biting into the tough boar meat hungrily. As Snotlout and Hookfang were finishing their meal both heard the sound of something landing on the island. Snotlout and Hookfang turned and shrugged as the obsidian-colored Grapple Grounder and her rider stepped up to the fire, the rider sitting down with a sigh. The rider removed her helmet to reveal two long, ponytails blonde hair and nearly ice-blue eyes.

"How'd it go?" Snotlout asked, passing a still-warm piece of meat to the blonde woman, who took it with a quiet 'thanks'.

"I wasn't able to talk with Hiccup or any of the others. Some blasted Hunters were trying to raid Berk. I saw some foolish Berkians trying to attack the ships with just four dragons. I felt bad for the idiots and had Lavaheart destroy one of the Hunters ships. We, that is, the Berkians and I, destroyed two other ships. The remaining two fled like cowards," the women said between bites, smiling at the taste.

"Not too shabby this time, Snot, though maybe more bark for seasoning might be better. It's taken you awhile to learn how to cook," she jabbed, Snotlout frowning at her condescending tone.

"That's a good idea. I'll try that for tomorrow's dinner, seeing as we are stuck with boar again tomorrow," Snotlout said lightly, earning a smile from the blonde.

Silence fell between the two dragon riders as the woman finished her dinner, washing her hands in a small stream at the edge of their camp.

When she came back from washing up, the blonde sat next to Snotlout, gazing into the fire for a moment.

"I saw those ones you refer to as the Twins. It seemed like they were teaching those kids she was fighting beside how to fly dragons. The whole pack of them looked to maybe be fifteen or sixteen summers old."

"Was she okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, Ruffnut. Yeah, she looked fine," the woman replied, irritation edging her tone, "just stressed from the battle I'm guessing."

Snotlout nodded slowly, not saying a thing in response to his companion.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the blonde stood, stretching out her arms with a yawn. "Well, goodnight Snotlout," she said as she walked over to her dragon and promptly collapsed to the ground.

"Goodnight, Brynhildur," Snotlout sighed, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Hookfang noticed and walked over to him, curling his wing over Snotlout's body with a comforting growl.

"Yeah, you too buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruffnut (and Astrid) is a bit of a jaded person now.


	6. Chapter 6

Brynhildur hated the stench of ports, the strong odor of rot, human odors and the stench of the sea all burning her nose.

"Why are we here again, Snotlout?" She asked as she turned to Snotlout, walking beside her with a determined scowl on his scarred face.

"We're here because this port is a main stopping point for the Dragon Hunters. I know a guy who trades with the Hunters. He may have some information on their whereabouts," Snotlout told her as they continued to walk past vendors selling foods of all shapes and sizes.

Brynhildur's stomach growled hungrily as she stopped for a moment, snatching a delicate fruit from one of the vendors. Snotlout turned back to Brynhildur, throwing the vendor some coins as he pulled Brynhildur away from the fruit stand.

"We don't have time for your errant shopping, Brynhildur," Snotlout warned, drawing a scowl from the blonde.

The two dragon riders walked for a ways, finally stopping at a small shop with a thick dragon hide covering the entrance.

"Here," Snotlout said, pushing his way into the shop. Brynhildur followed him warily, glancing at the weapons and dragon body parts hanging from the walls.

Snotlout stopped at a large desk, glancing around for a few moments before calling out to the shopkeeper. A few moments later a small man, wrinkled with age, stepped into view. He smiled at the sight of Snotlout, shaking Snotlout's hand enthusiastically.

"Snotlout! So good to see you again, my friend. What do you need today?" The old man asked, stopping at the sight of Brynhildur. "Whose is she?"

Snotlout glanced at Bryn, who was warily watching the old man, then turned back to the shopkeep. "A friend of mine. She didn't come with me last time I came here as she was busy with some Hunters." The old man nodded, as Snotlout continued, "I'm here for information. Have the Hunters been through here in the last week or so?"

"Yes," the old man said, rubbing at his chin slowly, "They came yesterday, a whole lot of them, led by Dagur and a women. They told me about a failed raid from three weeks ago."

Snotlout and Brynhildur shot each other a quick glance, Snotlout turning back to the owner, "I don't remember you ever telling me about a woman. Who was she?"

"Her name was Brahgo. She seems to be the commander of the group. Dagur even seemed nervous of her," the old man replied. "They came for their weapons shipment and while I was in back, I overheard them talking about a raid they are planning. They were saying something about diminished winger stores and weakened patrols."

"Did they say where the raid is going to be?" Snotlout asked, worry evident in his voice. The old man sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Berk. They are planning on attacking Berk."

"Then we have to warn them. Bryn come on!" Snotlout exclaimed, stopping at the dragon hides covers with a nod of thanks to the man. Brynhildur raced after Snotlout, dodging people and leaping over boxes until they reached the edge of town. Snotlout let out a loud whistle and a few moments later Hookfang and Lavaheart landed.

Snotlout and Brynhildur leapt onto their saddles and, with urgency, swept away from the large port.

"Brynhildur, fly back to Windswept Ruin and get our supplies. I'm going to Berk. I have to warn them of this attack," Snotlout growled, eyes flashing with anger.

"But you hate Berk, Snotlout. Why do you want to warn them?" Brynhildur asked, eyes searching for an answer in her friend's face.

Snotlout looked at her and sighed. "Because Berk was my home. The people who were my friends once live there. I can't let them be killed because I felt wronged by them for something that happens years ago. I made enough mistakes over the years, working with Dagur and the Hunters against Berk. The least I could do is warn my old home. Anyways, the Hunters have a days head start already. I have to go."

"I understand. I'll meet you on Berk as soon as I can. Good luck Snotlout, may Thor give you speed," Brynhildur said softly, watching as Hookfang and Snotlout blasted away from her, their form soon vanishing from sight.

Brynhildur patted Lavaheart gently, turning the Grapple Grounder towards Windswept Ruin, the home base for Snotlout and her.

"Let's go girl."

* * *

Three weeks of grueling rider training and constant battle training, and still Ruffnut had not been able to stop thinking of Snotlout, his words, his rage and his scars.

Even when she was eating she thought of the dark-haired man, which always got weird, considering that she would always be found staring off into space or into her platter of food. Twice she caught herself staring at Gustav, who always seemed to notice and would nervously stare at her.

She'd had to apologize to him both times, though he seemed confused why she was apologizing. But today was different. Today was the Choosing for all nine-year-olds on Berk, when the children were allowed to pick their dragon companion before their fellow Berkians.

Svalva was one of the eleven nine year olds getting to pick her dragon today, and she hadn't been able to stop bouncing around from excitement all day. It was exhausting.

Hiccup was standing before the gathered children in the Training Ring, while the parents watched from outside the ring.

"Today is one of the most important days anyone on Berk can go through. The day when all of you will find your dragon. We have gathered dragons from all over the Archipelago. You can choose any egg here, but you have to pick wisely. This dragon will be your companion for life.

"The dragons we have here today are Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Windstrikers, Egg Biters, Hobblegrunts, a Sweet Death, Razorwhips, and more. You have two hours to choose your dragon. Good luck." With those words Hiccup signaled for the children to begin the search for their dragons.

One kid immediately scooped up a Nadder egg and ran to Hiccup. Hiccup checked the egg and and nodded, pushing the kid gently out of the arena.

Eris searched for bit then picked up one of the Egg Biter's eggs. Astrid made a surprised cough at her daughter's choice, though when Eris walked up to Hiccup with her egg, Hiccup smiled happily.

Eris walked out of the arena and ran to her mother, excitement shining in her eyes, "It called to me mom. I didn't think my dragon would be an Egg Biter, but I love it."

"I'm glad for you, Eris," Astrid replied as she pulled her daughter close to her. Eris giggled and clutched her egg to her chest, laying her head on the smooth, white egg.

Ruffnut turned her gaze back on the arena, watching as her daughter looked through each different clutch of eggs, a frown growing on her face as she continued to look at the eggs. Suddenly, Svalva stopped, her eyes falling on a beautiful, purple, gold and blue egg patterned with swooping wing-like shapes.

"Is that a Death Song egg?" Astrid said beside Ruffnut, eyebrow rising as she turned to Ruffnut. Ruffnut shrugged in response, earning a drawn out sigh from Astrid.

After getting approval from Hiccup, Svalva ran up to where Ruffnut and Astrid were standing, clutching onto her Death Song egg with a gleeful expression on her face.

Svalva ran out of the arena with her egg, spotting her mother with the a joyful cry. "What do you think Mom? Is a Death Song okay to have?"

"Of course, Svalva. The egg must have called to you for a reason. You cannot give up on it just because of its reputation. Anyways, you will have a very unique dragon with that little Death Song there. Come on, we should get it home, it'll hatch very soon."

"Oh, of course! I almost forgot about the hatching process. I can't wait!"

* * *

Svalva poked at the stone rim of the deep egg-hatching pool, her eyes glued to the colorful form of her dragon egg. Ruffnut was watching intently to, a small smile crossing her face of the memory of Berk's first Snoggletog with dragons. Since then Berk had improvised new ways to keep from burning down the village again by placing deep wells of water in numerous places, made specifically for the hatching process in which dragon eggs exploded.

After a time, Svalva's Death Song egg began to wriggle and shake and, with a burst of color and bubbles popping up from the water's surface, exploded within the water. A small bit later a golden bodied Death Song baby surfaced to the top of the hatching pool, mouth opening with a small peep.

Svalva scratched the Death Song hatchling's nose, eliciting another peep from the small dragon. "I think I'll name you Sunstrike, for your golden color."

"That's a good name," Ruffnut said, bending down to stroke her daughter's dragon gently.

"Now I just have to remember to sing to her whenever I can," Svalva muttered to herself, hand still running down the smooth scales of her dragon.

"She?" Ruffnut asked, surprised by her daughter's certainty.

"Yeah," Svalva said, "Death Song females have shorter horns than males and their frills are smaller and darker blue than male Death Song babies."

"Well, that's interesting to know," Ruffnut replied, eyebrow raising. "Did Fishlegs teach you that?"

Svalva shook her head, "No. I read it in a book Daddy got me for my birthday three summers ago. I read it every night because I wanted to be prepared for when I would go out into the world of dragons"

Ruffnut smiled at Svalva, straightening up with a small laugh. "Well then, my ever prepared dragon trainer, let's head home. You father will want to see Sunstrike. I bet he would love to hear you talk about her."

* * *

Astrid was freezing, the cold midnight air of fall seeping through the wooden slats of her house. Shivering, she pulled the hide cover tighter to her body but still she could feel the cold. Hiccup wasn't there to keep her warm, as he had had to attend to something urgent on the Edge, racing away with Toothless, Gustav, and four other riders.

So her she was all alone, with just Eris and her new Egg Biter dragon, Dreadwing, and Hiccup and her son, Stoick, to command Berk. Stoick was five, four years younger than his sister, both of whom were playing with Dreadwing, who was playfully snapping at the two kids.  _But at least it's just for the night,_  Astrid thought happily, as she never felt comfortably with having to make every decision for the well being of Berk without Hiccup beside her. Sometimes she couldn't even understand how Hiccup did it all, caring for every villagers needs and wants, while also flying regularly with Toothless and caring for their kids.

Astrid's eyes lids began to feel heavy when the sound of an explosion snapped her fully awake. She stumbled down the stairs, yelling at Eris and Stoick to stay put, and ran outside of the house to see Berk burning.

"No," she whispered, mouth hanging as another house went up in flames. Stormfly smashed to the ground in front of Astrid, beckoning her with her head. Astrid nodded and leapt on, Stormfly blasting off with a screech. Stormfly dodged a volley of flaming arrows, flicking her tail spines at some invaders, the spines meeting with a satisfying thunk into the flesh of one of the men. Stormfly dove towards the other three invaders, blasting them with her bright hot magnesium flames. Astrid sliced another with her axe, severing his head from his body as Stormfly screeched and shot off, wings beating furiously.

"Astrid!" Eret called out, he and Skullcrusher catching up to her quickly. "What do we do? Valka and her dragons were attacked first, and I have no idea of their condition!"

"Okay, Eret, find the Twins and Fishlegs, get the Auxiliary team on attacking those boats. I'm going down to those boats now." Astrid and Stormfly dove towards the ocean before Eret could respond, skimming over the water so closely that Astrid could feel her boots getting wet from the spray of water.

Stormfly was closing in on one of the boats and, with an expert twirl, she zoomed down the left side, digging her talons and spiny tail into the walls of ship. Stormfly's talons and tail left three long scars down the side of the ship, water flowing into the ship to make it list to the side slowly. With that target guaranteed to go down, Stormfly and Astrid zoomed off, headed straight for one of the larger ships.

The duo were almost upon the ship when something huge smashed into Stormfly, pushing her underwater. Astrid thrashed away from her dragon, her heavy clothing making each of her movements slow. But she had to get whatever it was off of Stormfly and fast. Steeling herself with determination, Astrid lunged up to the surface of the water, eyes catching on the sight just a bit ahead of her.

Stormfly was thrashing under the water, a huge, red Monstrous Nightmare holding her mouth closed under the water with one foot while the other was pinning Stormfly's tail to her body. Astride the Nightmare was a rider, armored fully with a long, red cape and a helm adorned with two black horns.

 _It's Snotlout! He_ is  _a traitor!_ Astrid rushed forward in the water as fast as she could, swinging her axe at the foot holding Stormfly's mouth shut. The Nightmare let out a roar of pain, black talons releasing Stormfly's beak. With her mouth free, Stormfly let a burst of white-hot flame that hit the Nightmare on the chest. With that, the Nightmare released Stormfly's tail, leaving the Deadly Nadder free to grab Astrid with one foot and flap out of the water. Stormfly struggled in the water briefly then, with a great flap of her wings, shot out of the water.

Seeing her chance, Astrid leapt up onto Stormfly's saddle, her dragon wheeling about to face Snotlout and Hookfang.

Snotlout said nothing to her but, with a sharp tug on Hookfang's horns, shot away in retreat, leaving Astrid and Stormfly behind.

Astrid opened her mouth to shout a taunt after Snotlout but, before she could even begin to form the curse a boulder from one of the Outcast siege weapons hit her, knocking her off Stormfly as she and her dragon fell towards the water once more.

Pain pulled at Astrid's vision and, as blackness began to swamp her mind, she felt a gentle tug on her body and then nothing.

* * *

Astrid burst awake with a gasp, hand clutching for her axe though she could not feel the handle of her axe near her. Slowly, Astrid looked around, slowly registering the fact that she was alive and in the Great Hall. She glanced around the Great Hall, her gaze traveling over wounded Berkians strewn on tables and on the floor, her gaze finally stopping when she spotted Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"Guys," Astrid breathed, happy, joyful relief escaping her in a soft laugh as her four friends headed over to her. The Twins were quiet, expressions dark while Fishlegs was not even meeting her eyes. Hiccup, on the other hand gave her a small smile, though she noticed the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? Did the Hunters leave?"

"Yes, all of them are gone. They fled once the others riders and I returned to Berk," Hiccup said slowly, hand rubbing at his arm absentmindedly.

"But that's good!" Astrid exclaimed-

"No, Astrid. It isn't. We've lost so many of our houses, and we have no calculation of how many are dead or missing. Almost every Berkian I have checked on has injuries and only a few are well enough to help put out the fires still ravaging the village and care for the wounded. My mom reports that a third of her dragons are dead or too injured to battle. The Dragon Hunters caught us at our weakest moment and dealt us a blow I'm not sure we can recover from right now," Hiccup's voice was flat, his eyes flush with pain as he looked into Astrid's eyes. "But Stormfly is fine and the kids are fine, so don't worry about them."

 _Stormfly…_  Astrid whipped her head up to Hiccup, eyes ablaze. "Hiccup, you must listen to me. Stormfly and I were attacked by Snotlout. It had to be Snotlout. He took me down, I know it. It was a red Nightmare with a rider wearing armor like Snotlout had on when we last saw him."

Hiccup's mouth fell open, no reply even forming in his throat. "But… He seemed so truthful when warning us of coming attacks. I don't get it… Did he lie to us or is there something else going on here?"

"I'd don't know Hiccup, but I do know what I saw. If he comes back I'll kill him," Astrid vowed, Hiccup wincing at her sharp words almost unnoticeably.

Hiccup turned away, hands pressed against his forehead, wrinkled with confusion. "I don't know what to think right now, Astrid. I need to check in with my mother, please excuse me."

Quickly, Hiccup turned his back on Astrid and headed out of the Great Hall, Toothless following him quietly.

* * *

Snotlout could barely stay on Hookfang, he was so exhausted. Hookfang and Snotlout had been flying for thirteen hours straight, turning a normal two day trip into an all out mad dash for Berk. Hookfang's wings beats were slow and labored, his tongue hanging from his mouth in utter exhaustion.

Snotlout clenched his fists tighter on Hookfang's black horns, praying his dragon would be able to fly just a little longer when he felt Hookfang suddenly perk up. Snotlout lifted his head, which felt like stone, and looked at what had drawn his dragon's attention. What he saw caused his body to startle back, eye wide with shock.

Berk was smoldering, smoke flowing from house after house, bodies, both dragon and human alike, strewn everywhere. The Dragon Hunters had obviously beaten him to Berk.

"Dammit! We were to late Hookfang. I failed," Snotlout whispered, his heart constricting at the sight of Berkians gathering the dead, both dragon and human, preparing the bodies for burial. "Hookfang, land."

Hookfang spiraled down to the island slowly, landing on the ground roughly, collapsing to the ground the minute his wings touched earth. Snotlout bent down to Hookfang, scratching his head soothingly, slipping his armor's helmet and placing it beside Hookfang.

"You did great Hookfang. Just rest."

Snotlout stood up slowly, gazing around at the wreckage that was Berk. Ash had fallen over much of the ground, while the familiar scent of burning wood alerted him to still burning homes.

With a quick glance back to his dragon, Snotlout slunk along amidst the shadows, looking for anyone he recognized. None of the Berkians he saw could he recognize, with most of them covered with ash and blood, hair and clothes singed from fire.

Snotlout could not fathom the brutality of the Dragon Hunters sneak attack.  _No matter what they did, no one, not even Berk, deserves something like this. I need to find Hiccup._

The dark-haired Viking slunk through the shadows, pressing his body against the wall of intact houses whenever he heard or saw a Berkian headed his way. Snotlout was not keen on being found, especially since most of the Berkians knew him as a traitor, so he treated with extreme caution.

Finally, Snotlout reached the place where Hiccup's house should have been but what was there was charred remains. There was no evidence of a home ever being there, except for what charred wood was left.

 _Maybe they're in the Great Hall?_ Snotlout thought, looking towards the undamaged building within the mountain. He could see numerous Berkians walking up the steps toward the Great Hall, some of them stopping and collapsing from exhaustion on the stairs up to the Great Hall.

Snotlout began his way to the Great Hall when a voice stopped him. "Hey, you! What are you doing hiding out? You look injured, you should head to the Great Hall to get checked up."

Snotlout turned around as a tall figure with dark hair and even darker eyes stepped from the shadows. The man's eyes narrowed as he recognized Snotlout, a frown curving down his mouth. "I know you, you're the traitor. Snotlout," the man said with utter disgust, eyes narrowing. Suddenly, the man lunged towards Snotlout, sending a heavy punch into his stomach. Snotlout stumbled backwards, looking up in time to see the man's fist connect with his face.

Snotlout collapsed, groaning painfully as he felt himself being picked up and drug away. He tried to whistle for Hookfang but no sound came out, and soon Snotlout blacked out.

* * *

Tuffnut released an exhausted sigh as he bandaged up the last injured Berkian. After the Dragon Hunters had left, Hiccup had ordered all who could stand and walk to help the injured. Tuffnut had been assigned to bandaging up the wounded along with his wife, Grimhilda, and Rosethorn.

The three had finally finished tending to the injured Berkians and Tuffnut was resting beside his sister, who had finished dousing the rest of the still burning houses with water only a bit before he, Grimhilda and Rosethorn had finished taking care of the injured villagers. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting nearby, both leaning on each other supportively, while Fishlegs was asleep with Meatlug.

Most of the rest of the Berkians were asleep and so when the Great Hall's doors were swung open only Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid noticed, all four's heads turning to the doors of the Great Hall. Hiccup stood up slowly, yawning exhaustively as Dragner walked towards them, teeth clenched into a scowl.

Tuffnut's eyes widened as he spotted the unconscious, familiar armored figure being drug behind Dragner. Tuffnut jabbed his elbow into his sister's side harshly, earning a glare from her before he pointed towards Dragner.

"Ruff, look. Dragner's got Snotlout," Tuffnut hissed quietly, causing Ruffnut's head to shoot up in surprise. Ruffnut scrambled from her seat, eyes following Dragner as he stopped in front of Hiccup.

Dragner threw Snotlout's unconscious body at Hiccup and Astrid's feet with a smile. "Look who I found Chief. The traitor was spying on us, and I confronted him. He fought me and did this to me," here Dragner pointed to a savage, still bleeding cut that curved down his face. "I was able to knock him out though and brought him to you."

Hiccup stared at Dragner, moving his eyes down to Snotlout then back to Dragner speechlessly. Hiccup steeled his expression, a frown eclipsing his face. "Dragner, you should get that wound looked at. We will deal with Snotlout ourselves."

Dragner gave Hiccup a nod and left, leaving just Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to stare at Snotlout. "Ruffnut, get a pail of ice water, we need to wake him up." Ruffnut nodded, racing off to get the supplies needed. A moment later she returned, handing Hiccup the pail of water she had found. Hiccup dumped the water over Snotlout, who let out a groan, rubbing his head and wincing as he sat up.

Snotlout looked up and, at the sight of Hiccup and the others gathered around him, scrambled backwards, leaping to his feet with a snarl.

Tuffnut stepped towards Snotlout hesitantly, raising his hands slowly in a non-threatening way. "Easy, Snotlout. Calm down."

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut but did as he said, loosening his body posture, crossing his arms angrily. "Your friend over there," Snotlout jabbed a finger in Dragner's direction, "is a right piece of work Hiccup. I came here to warn you guys of the attack that the Dragon Hunters were coming, but obviously I was too late. Hookfang and I landed here and I was coming to look for you then  _he_  punched me in the face. What a welcoming committee you've got now, Hiccup."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Snotlout grouchily, opening his mouth as if to say something when Astrid interrupted him.

"Snotlout, I want to know one thing. Were you part of the attack on Berk?"

Snotlout gave her a confused look and shook his head. "No, by the time I got to Berk the Hunters were gone. Why?"

Astrid looked slightly taken aback, which confused Tuffnut, but she shook her head and answered Snotlout. "Because I was attacked by a Nightmare, a red one that looked much like Hookfang, and a person wearing armor, uncannily similar to yours."

"So, you are saying that just because someone else has a red Nightmare and wears armor like mine, that it has to be me? I didn't know you wanted to see me that bad, Astrid," Snotlout snapped, his voice dry of any humor. "I was nowhere near Berk to attack you, Astrid, and anyways, you wouldn't be the person I would want to attack here on Berk. Far from it. Besides, didn't I already make it obvious that I was on the way here, and I only just got to Berk a little while ago?"

"Then who could have attacked Astrid?" Ruffnut's voice surprised everyone, including Tuffnut, as the blonde woman strode back into view. "Astrid says she was attacked by a Nightmare, but Snotlout," Snotlout rolled his eyes, mouthing something under his breath grumpily, "says he wasn't here for the attack. Who would want to attack Astrid?"

Tuffnut shrugged and Hiccup shook his head, neither having any idea of who could have done it.

Astrid looked between her three friends then back to Snotlout, who was walking away from them, heading towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Astrid yelled after Snotlout, who turned to them and gave them a glare.

"I'm going home, so excuse me," Snotlout replied as he walked out the Great Hall's door, closing the door with a heavy slam.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, face serious. "Follow him."

Ruffnut was the first out the door, racing after Snotlout furiously, leaping down the stairs with wild abandon, closing in on Snotlout's vanishing form.

"Ruff, wait!" Tuffnut shouted after her, speeding after his sister, skidding down the Great Hall's stairs after her.

* * *

"Snotlout! SNOTLOUT!" Ruffnut roared, racing around a corner of one of the still-intact buildings only to feel herself get yanked into someone's arms. Instinct took over and Ruffnut thrashed until she heard his voice.

"Ruff, it's okay. It's just me, Snotlout." Ruffnut stopped fighting, body relaxing as Snotlout released her gently. Ruffnut looked into her old friend's face, flinching inwardly at the numerous nicks and scars on Snotlout's face.

Ruffnut and her brother had always joked about scars and injuries but actually seeing the effect, the severity, of these injuries up close made something in her hurt for Snotlout. Snotlout noticed the way Ruffnut was staring at his scars and turned the worst side of his face away from her.

"Why were you following me Ruffnut? I already said I was leaving, so why?" Snotlout asked, his tone making it obvious that he was not appreciating the stares Ruffnut was giving him.

Ruffnut finally realized how uncomfortable she was making Snotlout and hastily looked away. "Sorry about that Snotlout. It's just really strange to look at… Er…"

"Just say it Ruffnut. My scars disgust you, I disgust you. At this point,  _hon_ , I don't care what people say about me. Not even you." Snotlout's anger was obvious, his good eye smoldering with icy fire.

"No… Snotlout that wasn't what I was trying to say. I wanted to tell you to stay. Stay here on Berk with me, with your friends and family. Please."

Snotlout guffawed, rolling his eyes with added flourish. "Family? There's no family left for me here, my father's dead, the person I cared for, I loved, goes off and fucks with a former dragon trapper. So no Ruffnut, I have no reason to stay here. I have a new home and new friends that I need to get back to. Friends that care for me and don't constantly accuse me of being a traitor. A friend who loves me. And I  _am_ an exile if you remember correctly, Ruffnut."

Ruffnut's heart sank uncharacteristically with each word Snotlout said, everyone of them like a sword sapping deep into her heart.  _He's so far gone… Is there even a point? Yes, Ruff, there is._

"But Snotlout I do… I… You need to stay for Hookfang, he's most likely exhausted from the flight here and you need to let him rest. If you won't stay for any other reason, just stay for your dragon's health. I have an extra bed for you and a stall for Hookfang by my house, if you decide to stay," Ruffnut asked, hoping the plea she felt in her heart couldn't be heard in her voice.

Snotlout sighed, shaking his head slightly, then looked up into Ruffnut's gaze. "Fine. I'll stay, but I'm not staying in your house. It's occupied by someone else and I'd rather not intrude, but I will take you up on your offering of a stall for Hookfang. I know the way to your house. No reason to wait up for me."

Snotlout turned away from Ruffnut and walked off, not even sparing her a second glance. Ruffnut watched as Snotlout's back vanished from view and, with a long sigh, turned in the direction of her home and began walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just enjoy thinking about what Berk would do to incorporate dragon themed traditions and festivals into their culture.


	7. Chapter 7

Snotlout awoke to the gentle, rumbling snores of Hookfang. Snotlout slowly pulled himself up, wincing as his old injuries, especially his mangled left leg - burned by Changewing acid years ago -, flared up sending pinpoints of fire blazing through his body. Snotlout gritted his teeth, staving of the pain as he stepped outside of the small dragon stall he had slept in for the night.

His first glance around Berk in the light of day gave him a full understanding of the extent of damage done to the village. More than a third of the houses were gone, while the houses still intact had scorch marks, holes in the sides or, for those lucky enough, were unscathed.

Ruffnut's was one of the few undamaged ones, and thus her house had become almost a secondary storage for what remained of Berk's winter stores of grain and rices. Ruffnut was outside, her lanky daughter standing beside her nervously as Tuffnut chatted with Ruffnut, low enough Snotlout couldn't hear what they were saying.

Soon Eret strood from Ruffnut's house and Snotlout felt a flame of jealousy race through his heart. No matter what he said, or how hard he tried to convince himself he didn't care about Ruffnut, he saw her with Eret and it hurt. Snotlout could not fathom why she would pick Eret, who had once said that he had no idea what a "rough nut" was to Snotlout in response of Snotlout badgering him about being near Ruffnut.

Snotlout gagged in disgust as Eret gently kissed Ruffnut in the head, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. Snotlout turned his face away from Ruffnut and Eret, noticing a small bucket of fish he could use to wake Hookfang. Snotlout slipped back inside the stall where Hookfang was sleeping, waving a mackerel in his dragon's face, whispering quietly to his dragon, "Hookfang, I've got mackerel for you."

Hookfang's eyes snapped open at the same time as his jaws snapped over the mackerel, ripping it from Snotlout's grip. Snotlout stared at Hookfang, startled by the quick response from the Nightmare. Hookfang growled at him happily and licked Snotlout's face, causing Snotlout to gag at the dragon slobber covering his face. "You're welcome," Snotlout hissed as he rubbed his dragon's slobber of his face, making a disgusted face at the smell. Hookfang chortled, yellow eyes alight with laughter.

Shoving the rest of the bucket of fish to hookfang, Snotlout waved a dismisiive hand to Hookfang, "Eat up, Hookfang. We're leaving soon and you need your energy." Snotlout was starting to slip his armor on, which had been piled near Hookfang for the night, when he heard Hiccup's voice sound just outside the stall both he and Hookfang were in. Snotlout shushed Hookfang with a quick glance and leaned against the wall, listening as another voice, one Snotlout faintlty recognized, spoke up.

"We've gathered all of the dead Hiccup. It's a total count of thirteen: Gustav Larson, Toughfist Lokson, Bucket, Brambletooth Hofferson, Sigrea Firefist, the Hafrsson Triplets, Bersi and Hosvir Knutsson, Bravelout Jorgenson, Ornn Ingerman, and Stabnut Thorston. The total count of dragons lost is a lot higher though, being determined, so far, at forty-eight. Most of the dead dragons are from Valka's force. At least a third of our residents are injured also, and may not be able to fight if another attack comes soon."

 _Gustav?_  Snotlout's heart sank as memories of the Gustav as a young kid, pestering the riders on Dragon's Edge and getting in trouble constantly.  _He was a brat, yes, but he, nor any of the others, deserved this._

"Thanks for the update Dragner. Are the boats ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup."

"Good. Get the preparations ready, we'll commit the burial in thirty minutes," Hiccup said, and Snotlout could hear the Dragner guy scamber off.

"Hiccup, what are we going to do now?" This time Snotlout recognized Fishleg's voice, and started listening intently. "With forty-eight dragons dead and thirteen of us lost, how can we muster up enough of a fighting force when the Hunters come back? Especially since almost the entire village is recovering from injuries. "

Hiccup's voice was beaten as he replied to Fishlegs. "I don't know. We need to be a lot more watchful than before. We have to send someone to find help, or we may lose for the last time."

Fishlegs' voice keened fearfully at Hiccup's response, "But who can we send out? Astrid isn't going to be going anywhere from Berk, the Twins are not going to be leaving their families. And Meatlug and I would be too slow to get us help in time."

Snotlout was tempted to step out and volunteer, but something held him back.

"I'll have to send Dragner, he's the least injured of us all and will be able to make smart decisions," Hiccup replied, though he didn't seem entirely enthusiastic about it. "If only I had protected Gustav, he wouldn't be dead. I shouldn't have left Berk, Fishlegs. I left Berk and look how many people we've lost. It's my fault."

"Hiccup, it is not your fault. Gustav and the others could have been killed even with you here. Do not blame yourself for their deaths, Gustav wouldn't want you to act like this," Fishlegs snapped, his fierce tone surprising Snotlout.

_I didn't know he had it in him, to be honest. Guess Fishlegs has changed over the years too._

Hiccup sighed, "I know Fishlegs. I know. It's just… I can't help but think that if I'd been here on Berk I could have done something. But, its over and they are gone. We need to concentrate on the important stuff. Fishlegs, I need you to tell Dragner that, after the funeral, I need to talk to him. Send him to my house."

"Of course. Shall we be getting to the funerals then?"

"Yes. Let's go."

When Fishlegs' and Hiccup's footsteps had faded from earshot, Snotlout turned to Hookfang, who looked incredulously at him. "Hookfang come with me. I need to see something." Hookfang growled in understanding and followed Snotlout out of the stall.

Snotlout walked for a bit, weaving behind buildings and homes, when he suddenly spotted a path of boot tracks leading into the woods. Sharing a quiet look with Hookfang, Snotlout followed the tracks.

* * *

Most people saw Astrid as one of the least emotional of Berkians, but watching the bodies of her friends and neighbors burning on boats made tears trail down her cheeks.  _We were not prepared for the force of the Hunters' army. We'll have to be even more so now._

Hiccup and the gang, along with Dragner, were gathered beside her, their bows lowered to their sides as the thirteen boats caught fire, burning the bodies of the Berkians who had lost their lives in the battle. For those that had died with tehir dragons, like Gustav and Fanghook, the boats carried both rider and dragon.

Bitterness raged through Astrid, as her mind played over and over the attack the rider on the red Nightmare had done to her. She had thought herself dead, sinking as she was with the Nightmare's talons hooked over her, but Toothless and Hiccup had come, and the Nightmare and its rider had vanished. Hiccup had pulled her and Stormfly from the water, and there had been Gustav and Fanghook providing cover. As Hiccup had flown her speedily towards Berk, she had hazily seen Fanghook and Gustav fall, flames spewing from the purplish-red Nightmare's mouth as he and his rider crashed into the ocean. She had fallen unconscious moments after seeing Gustav's fall, but she couldn't have imagined that he would have died.

Astrid was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Hiccup's hand grasp her shoulder gently. He pulled her close to him in a hug, stroking her hair comfortingly. The flames of the ships were beginning to fade into the horizon when Tuffnut suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, guys? Where did Dragner go?"

Astrid and Hiccup whipped around, scanning for the second-in-command but Dragner was nowhere to be seen.

"He was here a moment ago!" Astrid snarled, glaring at Tuffnut, who backed away from her slowly. "So where could he have gone?"

"Who knows and, frankly, who cares?" Ruffnut snarled, her arms crossing over her chest as she contuined to watch the boats burn out on the ocean. "He's a grown man. He most likely decided to leave when the rest of the villagers did."

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, both sharing a wary gaze, before the two turned back to watch the burning ships float away.

* * *

Snotlout had followed the boot tracks into the deep forest, Hookfang following him closely, teeth bared tensely. Whoever had gone this way was not very good at hiding their tracks or any evidence of their path. Leaf dust was scattered everywhere, following the path of the boot tracks. Some branches from the pines above were scattered and broken, as if a large creature had been through this forest too. Snotlout looked closely at the ground, quickly spotting three long scar marks in the earth.

They were unmistakably the claw marks of a dragon walking on the ground, and a print Snotlout recognized quickly.

_It's a Monstrous Nightmare track. Whoever came this way looks like they're trying to hide something._

Snotlout turned to Hookfang, signaling the dragon to get closer to him. Hookfang responded quickly, sidling up next to Snotlout, body low to the ground, ready in a striking position. Snotlout could hear the wind brushing the leaves, the soft scent of moss and earth wafting the air.

 _It's to quiet, these tracks are brand new, so whoever made them had to have just passed through here_ , Snotlout thought as he and Hookfang continued to follow the tracks until they reached the cliff edge. The tracks vanished at the edge of the cliff, causing Snotlout to glance over the cliff, looking for any sign of someone being there, but there was none. There was no rope swinging down the cliff face, or boat anywhere in sight of the water and the beach was unsoiled and without prints.

 _Where did they go?_  Snotlout stood up, shaking his head with an angry growl when Hookfang suddenly tensed, tail flicking furiously.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout asked, glancing to the trees quickly, where Hookfang was glaring. Hookfang suddenly lunged, his red tail vanishing into the trees with a deep roar. "Hookfang wait!"

Snotlout leapt forwards but before he could even reach a step forwards, something smashed into him, bowling him over. Snotlout leapt up, whipping his head around, hoping to see his attacker, when he felt a blaze of pain blast through his body. Snotlout let out a cry, stumbling sideways as he turned to meet the attack but again he was smashed away, again from his left.

They're going for my weak side, Snotlout thought as he backed up, turning so he could see with his right eye, but his attacker was nowhere. Where'd he go?

Snotlout stepped backwards again, stopping when he felt parts of the ground fall away. Snotlout looked down at the slowly crumbling cliff edge then back to the forest and in that moment he was hit again. This time he felt blazing pain smash into his back, and he stumbled forwards, fist clenching but there was no one.

"Come out you coward!" Snotlout roared, anger burning through his body. He hated fighting people who always hid, striking in the darkness or when their target's guard was down. He liked getting to face his enemy in combat, not the enemy who hid in the shadows and struck like a snake.

Snotlout could hear Hookfang's roars in the forest, loud thuds echoing through the trees. I have to get to Hookfang, Snotlout thought, turning to the trees. Snotlout reached the trees when a flash of steel cut through the trees, Snotlout leapt backwards but was too late, the axe smashing blade first into his chest. Blood fell from Snotlout's mouth, and his legs wavered, pain clouding his vision.

Snotlout raised a hand to his chest, feeling the blade of the axe, ripping it out of his chest with a sickening squelch, and swinging it to his right. A sharp clang of steel hitting steel affirmed his suspicion that his attacker had been hoping to catch him unawares.

Snotlout turned his face to his attacker, a smirk masking the pain blistering out of his chest, his ice blue eyes narrowed into a glare. His attacker was wearing a helmet, though Snotlout could see his lips turned down, and dark eyes blazing with hatred. Quickly Snotlout swung the axe out from his attacker's weapon and slashed it towards his enemy. A wild screech of rage and pain exploded from his attacker as Snotlout's axe ripped across the man's chest.

Snotlout forced out a chuckle, which seemed to irk his attacker even more, for he smashed Snotlout away from him, swinging his sword at Snotlout. Snotlout stumped backwards, his movements slowing as more and more blood rushed down his chest and back from the two axe wounds. Snotlout's attacker kept lunging towards him, his sword smashing into Snotlout's axe with more ferocity each time.

Snotlout felt the attacker kick him in the chest with utter force, Snotlout stumbling back, dropping the axe as he fell to his knees. Snotlout heard the man approach him, and soon he felt a shove of steel pass through his chest. Snotlout gasped painfully, hands clutching in vain at the sword, trying, hoping, to pull it from his chest.

Suddenly Snotlout felt the sword get ripped from his chest, a sickening squelch following the removal of the sword. Blood spilled over his lips, as he heard the man run away with a shrill whistle.

"Haha, you better run…" Snotlout coughed, then collapsed to the ground.

Hiccup and Toothless were racing over the ground, zipping between trees with extreme agility. Toothless zipped around a tree then abruptly halted, making Hiccup nearly fall from his saddle, if not for a knee-jerk reaction to wrap his arms arm around Toothless. Toothless' head was pointed towards the right, a growl rumbling through his body as he landed to the ground gently, tail flicking angrily.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said as Toothless shot him a look and shook his head with a rapid flick. Hiccup unhooked his leg from Toothless' saddle, climbing off of the Night Fury worriedly. "You okay buddy?"

Toothless growled again and suddenly bolted away into the trees, stopping at the edge of the trees to give Hiccup a growl, turning his head to the trees than to Hiccup. I guess he wants me to follow him, Hiccup thought and, with a shrug, followed the dark dragon into the trees. Toothless lead Hiccup for a ways through the trees then stopped, teeth clacking nervously while his wings and tail were hunched close to his body. Hiccup caught up to toothless, gazing around for what was making Toothless act up so much when he spotted Hookfang, laying on burnt ground, blood seeping from numerous wounds.

"Hookfang?" Hiccup exclaimed, running up to the injured Nightmare, Toothless following close behind him. Hiccup glanced over Hookfang's body, curiosity overtaking his trepidation as he looked closer at the scars. These are NIghtmare claw marks. Why would a Nightmare attack him? And if Hookfang is here where is Snotlout?

Hiccup stood up, glancing around for any evidence of Snotlout, but he saw none. All he could see was evidence of Hookfang's struggle with the other Nightmare, with trees burnt to a crisp and the earth around them scorched black from fire. Hiccup turned quickly to Toothless, signaling the dragon to come to him. Toothless bounded up to Hiccup, eyes narrowing at Hookfang suspiciously.

"It's okay, Toothless. He's too injured to do anything to us. But I need a favor from you, search for Snotlout. If Hookfang is this injured, I fear Snotlout may be too," Hiccup said as he mounted onto Toothless' saddle, "We'll be back Hookfang, just hang on." Toothless jumped skywards, wings beating furiously until he shot over the treetops. Hiccup could feel Toothless draw in breaths, head moving slowly with each gathering of breath. It took only a moment until Toothless's ear plates shot upwards and the black dragon beat his wings, zipping over the treetops until the duo reached a cliff edge.

Toothless landed on the mossy earth, Hiccup dismounting without a word to Toothless. The black dragon nudged Hiccup, cooing softly as the brown-haired man walked out of the trees and into the treeless clearing.

The first thing Hiccup saw was blood. Blood pooled on the ground, turning the mossy ground slick and red. Hiccup's eyes fell on an axe, its blade soaked to the hilt in drying blood. A sword lay not to far off from the dropped axe, this with blood still soaking its blade.

Hiccup glanced around more nervously, fear blazing through his heart when he saw his cousin's body laying on the ground, his shirt in tatters with blood pooling around his body. Hiccup ran to Toothless, ripping rolls of wrap and binding from the satchel attached to Toothless' saddle.

Toothless watched Hiccup, growling questionigly at his rider.

"It's the right thing to do, Toothless. Anyways, it's  _Snotlout_. He was our friend… once."

Once he had gathered all of the materials from his satchel, Hiccup ran to Snotlout, pulling apart the bindings with lightning speed. Hiccup pulled Snotlout's torn shirt off, throwing the blood soaked clothing to his left. His eyes widened at the numerous scars lacing over Snotlout's back, a deep fresh, gash in his back with fresh blood still seeping out of the wound

"Toothless get help now," Hiccup commanded, the fear and urgency in his voice causing Toothless to lower his ear plates fearfully. But Toothless didn't move, head whisking to the trees with a wary growl before he glanced back at Hiccup.

"I'll be fine, Toothless! Go, please!" Hiccup urged, desperation ripping into his voice as he continued to attempt to staunch Snotlout's wounds. Toothless moaned in protest, but finally bolted away, vanishing into the trees swiftly.

Hiccup turned back to Snotlout, who was just barely breathing, an eerie rattling sound escaping from his mouth each time he breathed. Hiccup pulled out a thick piece of dried hide and pressed it against the bleeding wound heavily.

Hiccup pulled a roll of wrapping from his satchel, quickly wrapping the fabric around the hide, pulling it taut against Snotlout's body. As Hiccup finished wrapping Snotlout's back wound he slowly turned his cousin onto his back, gritting his teeth sickeningly at the two deep wounds in Snotlout's chest.

Hiccup hurriedly pressed more hide against his cousin's wounds, unwrapping more and more binding from his satchel, as he tightened the wrap over Snotlout's wounds.

"Come on! Stay with me Snotlout!" Hiccup growled as he pulled the last roll of wrap over Snotlout's chest, slipping the end of the binding through a different layer of the wrap.

Hiccup sighed, turning his hands up in the soft light of day, his expression dead at the blood coating his hands. I've seen so much blood these last few days… Will it ever stop?

Time seemed to drag on, Hiccup keeping a close, tired eye on Snotlout, whose breathing seemed weaker than before, each breath more laborious than the last.

 _Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuff, Ruff? I need you_. Exhaustion was gnawing through Hiccup and, with a tired groan, Hiccup collapsed on top of Snotlout.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid's call sounded from above Hiccup, causing him to startle awake, flailing backwards as his eyes registered the fact that he had fallen

asleep on top of his injured cousin.

His gaze whipped up to the sky, a smile cracking over his face at the sight of Astrid and the gang flying towards him.

"Astrid! Guys!" Hiccup called out, leaping to his feet as Stormfly, Meatlug and Barf and Belch landed, Toothless appearing from the trees moments later. "Snotlout and Hookfang need medical attention and fast. Astrid, you and Stormfly take Snotlout to Gothi, I have no idea how much longer he will last in his condition without proper medical care. Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, help Toothless and I carry Hookfang, we're taking him to Gobber."

Astrid nodded, signaling Stormfly who leapt upwards with a single flap, lowering her claws to Snotlout and, very gently, picked him up, shooting off towards the village.

Hiccup leapt onto Toothless, motioning for his friends to follow him to Hookfang.  _I hope we are in time. For both's sakes_.

* * *

Stormfly placed Snotlout at Gothi's house gently, landing beside the injured man's body. Astrid slid off her dragon, avoiding Snotlout as she stopped at the door to Gothi's house.

"Gothi," Astrid growled, "I need your help."

It took only a few minutes for Gothi to open her door, her eyes turning up towards Astrid. Astrid turned to the side and pointed at Snotlout.

"Help him," she said, gaze snapping away from Anotlout, revulsion and anger stoking in her heart at the thought of Anotlout being near her.

Gothi gazed at Astrid for a quiet moment then went back into her house for supplies.

 _He should be fine_ , Astrid thought, signaling Stormfly to her. Stormfly walked up and sqwuaked at Astrid as the blonde pulled herself onto her dragon's back.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

It hadn't taken long, barely even a day, for all of the Hooligans to learn that Snotlout was on Berk. Most were fearful and scared, wondering what the exile was doing back on Berk. Many of the villagers suspected he was working with the Hunters.

Suffice it to say, Ruffnut and the others had had no chance of peace for the last day. Everywhere they turned someone had to talk to them, be it about the Hunters, Snotlout working with the Hunters or Snotlout in general. All Ruffnut wanted was to check on Snotlout and be left alone, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Hey, Ruffnut, honey? Are you okay? You seem frustrated today," Eret's tone was gentle and his touch even gentler. His eyes searched her face, worry tightening his jaw.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," Ruffnut snapped, causing Eret to flick away from her, his expression hurt.

"Ruffnut…"

"What?"

"Can we talk in private please?" Eret asked, glancing surreptitiously around the Great Hall.

"Fine, whatever." Ruffnut followed Eret grudgingly, slightly wondering what was bothering him today.

Eret soon stopped and turned briskly to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, tell me the truth. Is Svalva really my daughter?"

Ruffnut stared at Eret, confusion flashing through her body. What? "Huh? Yeah, yes she is Eret. Why do you ask that?"

"Because I've been watching you. Ever since you, Tuffnut, Hiccup and Astrid came back from that patrol three weeks ago you've been acting weird. You shell yourself away more than usual, you even ignore your daughter, and your eyes light up every time Snotlout's name is mentioned."

"Eret? Are you okay?"

"No, Ruffnut. I am not okay. You've lied to me, your daughter, everyone. I believed you and trusted you, I thought you cared about me…" Eret stilled, his downcast eyes closing with a sigh. "Why did you ask me to marry you, Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut seemed at a loss of words, unable to even think of an answer to Eret. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this Eret…"

"But you did, Ruffnut. You have hurt me."

"Eret, I was so scared back then. I didn't know what to do and you were always there for me."

"You could have told me the truth in the beginning, Ruffnut. I still would have cared for you and Svalva." Eret looked up at her, eyes begging her for his overdue explanation. Ruffnut sighed miserably, rubbing her palms into her eyes.

"Snotlout and I were very close before he was exiled, we always had been even as kids. But that… Well, that was something more between us. I loved him and he, I. I only realized that I was pregnant after Snotlout was exiled. He was the only person I had been with, so I know Svalva is his daughter.

"I knew I couldn't have my daughter with no bonds to anyone so I figured that you were the best for the job. I care deeply for you Eret, I even love you, but I can't shake him from my mind. My heart was ripped open three weeks ago when I saw Snotlout again. I thought he had died in exile but he didn't…"

Eret stood stock still, face expressionless for a few minutes, then slowly a smile tugged at his face, "I understand Ruffnut. I do. I cared deeply for someone but I gave that up for you when you asked me to live with you. I want to keep Svalva safe and if that means keeping this secret, I will. I love that rascal so much. I'll stay for her."

Ruffnut clasped her arms around Eret in a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Of course, Ruffnut."

* * *

Moonlight reflected over the water, its light glistening on the wings of the rapidly approaching Grapple Grounder. Her rider sat motionless in her saddle, eyes scanning for any possible threats near by.

Lavaheart pulled up with a deep growl. Brynhildur popped her helmet visor up, a frown curling the edges of her mouth at the sight of Berk, wrecked and charred. Brynhildur nudged Lavaheart downwards with her heels, the Grapple Grounder lazily spiraling down to Berk. As the dragon touched down on the crumbly earth of Berk, Brynhildur glanced around, her nerves spiking uncontrollably. She did not like being on Berk without Snotlout, as she felt uncomfortable in a place surrounded by dragon riders. She had really only ever lived on her on, so being on a crowded island was not something she was used to.

She waited hours for Snotlout to show, but he never did, leaving a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

_I'm here Snotlout, so where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy hurting characters I like. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

_Flames whipped through the stormy winds, blazing after the duo of dragon and rider. Hookfang was flying as fast as he could, wings beating maddeningly, but the flames just seemed to get closer as Hookfang flew faster._

_"Come on Hookfang! FLY!" Snotlout screamed, fear blazing through his chest like the flames chasing after he and Hookfang. Hookfang whipped his head in the direction of the flames, eyes wide with fear as the screaming fire raced closer to the duo._

_Hookfang's wings suddenly clipped one of the trees in his flight path, throwing the dragon and his rider to the ground. Hookfang struggled upwards, tail snapping towards him with a screech of pain as the fire's blaze touched his tail. Snotlout's leg was mangled, and blood seeped from a gash on his forehead. Snotlout's gaze turned to the fire, which was almost upon them, and leapt to to his feet._

_"Hookfang, run!" Snotlout urged, charging towards his dragon in hope to chase him off. Hookfang shook his head, eyes narrowing, teeth gritting as he lunged on top of Snotlout, wings and tail wrapping around his rider's body._

_"Hookfang? What are you doing? Run!" Snotlout begged, attempting to shove his dragon away from him but Hookfang refused, crushing Snotlout underneath him as the flames reached the pair. Snotlout's body shook with terror as the raging blaze scorched overhead, heat pulsing over Hookfang and Snotlout relentlessly._

_Hookfang's body was beginning to shake as the fire continued to roar over him. "Hang on Hookfang, hang on…" Snotlout coughed, hand grasping onto Hookfang as darkness swamped his mind_.

* * *

Snotlout jolted awake, sweat pouring down his forehead as the memory of flames faded from his memory.  _Where am I?_ Snotlout wondered, turning his head sideways, a burst of pain rolling through his body at the movement.

"Ow," Snotlout hissed through gritted teeth as he attempted to stand only to feel a nauseating blast of pain rip through his body.

"Never mind," Snotlout groaned, hands clenching tightly as waves of pain continued to roll over his body. He could feel a tightness pulling on his chest which had an achy, blistering feeling. Snotlout glanced down slightly, surprise glazing through his eyes at the large amount of white binding wrapped around his chest.

A rush of memories came to him suddenly, the fight, blazing pain, fear, and then the belief that his life was at an end. His memories lingered on the feeling of bitter acceptance for the end, the almost sense of joy that had washed over him as he felt his blood run from the wounds, soaking into the stony earth. But he obviously wasn't dead.

 _How am I alive? Who saved me? And Hookfang… Where is Hookfang?_  Snotlout glanced around worriedly, ignoring the pain screaming in his skull, until he noticed a note placed on the dresser beside his bed. He picked it up quickly and, with the pale light of the moon, read the small note dated.

_Snotlout,_

_When you wake up, I hope you find this. At the time of this writing a week has passed since we discovered you injured in the woods. Hookfang was hurt but he is recovering. He is healing at my private dragon stalls. You and your dragon must leave after you are both healed. I cannot allow the Berkians to see a exile being cared for by the Chief._

_I am sorry,_

_Hiccup._

Snotlout's emotions were mixed at the finish of the later. While relief washed over Snotlout at the assurance that Hookfang sounded like he would recover. That thought alone reassured Snotlout greatly, though he was still worried for his dragon. But then Snotlout also felt a bitter, furious rage at the end of the letter.

No matter how many years Snotlout spent as an exile, his heart still ached for his lost home. And reading hiccup's curt words only served to dig the fact that he could never return home further into his heart.

Snotlout's thoughts wandered away, leaving him to the coldness of the frosty night and nothing else. He could hear soft snores from dragons below, the creak of wind brushing through the open sun hatch, and a much sharper sound of claws meeting wood.

The dark-haired man leapt up, biting back a shrill cry of pain as the barely healed wounds on his chest and back screamed in protest. Snotlout grasped onto the dresser beside him, head hung and teeth gritted from the pain.

 _That was stupid_ , he realized bitingly, frown curving down his scarred lips with a quiet huff.

A sudden creak of a door snapped Snotlout's attention to the ground floor, covered in sleeping dragons. Casting at quick glance about, Snotlout crawled back under the furs on his bed, eye turned towards the stars that led to where he was resting. As he watched, Hiccup and Toothless appeared at the top of the stairs, Hiccup's gaze turning to the bed where Snotlout was resting.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup called quietly, slowly walking up to where Snotlout was. As Hiccup walked up to Snotlout, Toothless leapt to the top of the beds headboard, a warning growl escaping his jaws.

"Toothless!" Hiccup scolded, "He's still sleeping, we don't want to wake him and potentially aggravate his wounds!"

Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup's words, though he never once moved his eyes from Snotlout, grumbling loudly the whole time.

"Toothless-"

"You realize I am awake, right?" Snotlout suddenly growled, gaze turning to Hiccup, who had jolted at the sound of Snotlout's voice. Snotlout slowly starting up, gritting his teeth in pain as he crossed his arms across his bandaged chest.

"You're awake?" Hiccup asked, his dumb question earning a pointed glare from both Snotlout and Toothless. "Right, right, dumb question."

"Yeah," Snotlout dead panned, Toothless mimicking his deadpan tone with his own.

Hiccup frowned at the two, then shook his head with a sigh. "Snotlout, uh, I am glad to see you awake. We-"

"We?" Snotlout questioned, eye narrowing as he glared at Hiccup. "And who is this  _we_? You? Your dragon?"

Hiccup frowned at Snotlout, his green eyes sparking with disappointment. "No, Snotlout, it is not just me. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were worried when you never woke. Even Fishlegs was concerned about your wellbeing-"

"Yeah,  _now_ they are. They sure weren't worried about my  _well being_ when you exiled me!" Snotlout shouted, fist clenching as he glared at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked away from Snotlout, eyes averting from Snotlout's accusatory glare. "Snotlout, I-"

"Don't even dare and make excuses Hiccup."

"I wasn't going to Snotlout," Hiccup whispered sadly, "I mean what I say. I made a rash decision when I exiled you. I saw Astrid injured and took her word over yours immediately. I thought about what I had done after the fact and, ah, I do feel regret for how I reacted."

"Regret?" Snotlout scoffed, uncrowded his arms only to rub one hand against his face, rough hands brushing against raised skin of the scars that ravaged his face.

"Yes," Hiccup said softly, "I do regret not getting your side of the story before I acted. I wish there was something I could say-"

"How about nothing at all?" Snotlout hissed, "nothing you, or anyone else, says can ever make up for what you did to me. You can't even begin to understand what happened to me in my ten years as an exile from Berk."

"Snotlout, I truly am sorry," Hiccup said, "and I know that means nothing but please, do understand I mean what I say."

Snotlout crossed his arms and frowned, shaking his head slightly. "Whatever. You're always right, isn't that correct Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked taken aback by Snotlout's words, though the Berkian chief did not try to show it.

"I-"

"Oh, for Thor's sake. I get it, Hiccup, you are sorry. Now can we discuss who did to  _this_ ," Snotlout jabbed a finger at his bandaged chest, "to me?"

"That's the thing," Hiccup said, "we don't know. There was no trace of the person who attacked you. Our dragons couldn't track a scent either. Can you remember anything about the person who attacked you?"

Snotlout sighed, frustration laced through his words as he recalled the fight he'd had. "Unfortunately, whoever it was that attacked me, was wearing armor. I couldn't see his face or any defining features. Though he did have a Monstrous Nightmare with him."

"Yeah, we saw the scars on Hookfang," Hiccup gasped, "But how? Why would a Monstrous Nightmare attack Hookfang?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Snotlout growled, "Whoever attacked me was a Berkian."

"But why attack you?"

"Most likely because they were the spy I have seen talking with the Berserkers for the last year."

"How many times do I have to say it, Snotlout, there is no 'traitor' here on Berk," Hiccup sighed, his tone causing Snotlout to bristle with irritation. "Astrid was right. The only traitor here is you, Snotlout."

Snotlout flinched back from Hiccup's words, the man's words stabbing through him like daggers. "Hiccup…"

Hiccup shook his head as he turned his back on Snotlout, signaling Toothless to follow him. As the Berkian chief steroid to the stairs, he turned one last time to Snotlout.

"I just need to know one thing, Snotlout. Did you rape Astrid?"

Snotlout crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as he looked at Hiccup. "No, I did not, Hiccup. Astrid was my friend, someone I cared about and would never hurt her. I loved her, Hiccup, I would have sacrificed myself to keep her, and the others, safe. So, why would I have ever done that to her?"

Hiccup said nothing in return, his gaze locked on Snotloutfor a bit before he and Toothless walked down the stairs.

Snotlout watched the two leave, a sense of unease digging into his chest like knives.

* * *

Snotlout had been unable to fall asleep since Hiccup had left, his thoughts racing the whole time. It was still nighttime. His gaze turned to stare out the sun hatch above him, gaze tracking the stars and wisps of clouds that lit up the sky.

Suddenly, he noticed movement on the roof and them a dark form leap down into the room he was resting in. Snotlout shot up from the bed, searching for a weapon he could use to protect himself,but there was none to be seen. Growling, Snotlout raised his fist, growling a warning at the unknown figure. He hated being unprepared for a fight and, with his wounds still healing, Snotlout knew he wouldn't last long if there was a fight.

"Come on," Snotlout hissed, glaring at the figure, who was advancing slowly on him. Snotlout prepared himself for an attack but none came, only a tight hug and softly whispered words.  _Brynhildur_.

"I was so worried about you, Snotlout! You didn't meet me at the rendezvous point for an entire week. I was scared something had happened to you," Snotlout could hear Brynhildur's voice shake with fear as she unwrapped her arms from him. "I had to find you so I came here, to Berk, just today. I went everywhere looking for you until I came here! Luckily, I overheard some villagers say that you were found in the woods nearly dead and were recuperating here."

Brynhildur backed away from him, letting out a quiet whistle, to which a quiet dragon call responded. Snotlout watched as Brynhildur's Grapple Grounder lowered her long neck to the room floor, eyes flashing as Brynhildur walked up to her. The blonde slowly stroked Lavaheart's nose as Snotlout gathered himself to his feet, ignoring the bites of pain that pulled at his sides every time he moved.

"We need to get you out of here," Brynhildur urged, "get on Lavaheart and let's go. I do not want to stick around this place any longer than I have to. Go get Hookfang, Snotlout, and then we are leaving."

"Hookfang was injured, Brynhildur," Snotlout muttered, "I'm not going anywhere with him."

"Well, then you are coming with me and your dragon stays here," Brynhildur said with cold finality.

Snotlout frowned at the blonde, anger bubbling in his chest. "I am not leaving Hookfang. At least not permanently, Brynhildur. But there is something I have been thinking about."

"What?" Brynhildur snarled, blue eyes smoking.

"We need to go see Dagur. I need to talk with him."

Brynhildur's mouth dropped and she stuttered, shock blazing through her blue eyes. "Are you insane? You want to return to Dagur? After what he and his men did to you? Why?"

"Yes, Bryn. We have to because he is the only link to who attacked me and is betraying Berk. I will do whatever it takes to find whoever almost killed Hookfang." Snotlout's tone was dead serious, ice-blue eyes sharp as steel.

Brynhildur sighed, then muttered something under her breath. "Fine, fool. If you are going to insist on this stupidity, put these on. You need something to wear," Brynhildur hissed, throwing Snotlout a shirt and an old black-furred cape. Snotlout raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and quickly slipped the shirt over his bandages. He gave Brynhildur a quick nod of readiness, a tight smile curving over his face.

Brynhildur nodded and leapt onto Lavaheart, giving Snotlout a boost onto the massive black dragon. Lavaheart pulled her head from the sun hatch, raising her head over the house's roof with a quiet growl. The Grapple Grounder turned herself, leg muscles coiling beneath her and wings spreading when, with a powerful downward thrust of her wings, the Grapple Grounder shot off the roof.

Once the trio were a ways from Berk, Brynhildur glanced back to Snotlout, eyes questioning. "Where do we go to find him?"

"Head to Outcast Island. He's there. Trust me."

* * *

Dagur was nervous. It had been a week and a day since Brahgo had ordered the attack on Berk, and he had still received no word of her next move.  _Or even clear understanding of what is going to happen next._

Brahgo made Dagur very nervous, the way her ice-colored eyes flashed emotionlessly. How her troops cowered before her, Hel, even Dagur cowered beneath her once or twice. He was terrified of doing anything wrong around Brahgo, and the attack on Berk was exactly that.

_Wrong._

None of his troops had recalled shooting down any of the main dragon riders, which was what Brahgo had explicitly told Dagur to do, and Dagur had reported his failure. He hoped that the amount of destruction his ships had laid to Berk would even just mildly appease the women. But he could never read her emotions and was high doubts she would spare mercy on him for failing so obviously against Berk.

But he could not fail, not with what was at stake. _Who_ was at stake. Suddenly the arrival of one of his men jolted Dagur from his thoughts, the man bowing apologetically.

"Sir! Sorry, sir! There is a dragon incoming, it looks like a Grapple Grounder. It has a rider. What will you have us do?"

"Shoot it down! NOW!" Dagur screamed, fear blitzing through him.  _If it's one of Brahgo's riders, she's coming to kill me. I won't let her!_

Dagur raced out of his private room after his soldier, who was shouting orders to archers posted at high outposts on Outcast Island. Dagur looked up, searching the skies for the incoming dragon but he saw nothing.

"Where is it?" He bellowed, whirling on the commander beside him. "You said there was a DRAGON!"

His commander flinched backwards, raising his hands in an attempt to ward off the raging red-head. "Dagur, I swear, there was a dragon! I spotted it just a moment-" Before the man could even finish his sentence, Dagur had shoved him from the cliffs of Outcast Island, smiling at the man's terrified scream.

"I hate liers," snapped Dagur, a smug smirk crossing his face.  _There's no dragon here, that fool must have been-_

Dagur suddenly felt steely claws wrap around his waist and, with a vicious yank, was ripped from the ground. Dagur let loose a bloodcurdling scream as the ground fell away before his eyes, Outcast Island soon vanishing from his sight.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me go!" Dagur screamed, clawing at the huge black talons wrapped around his waist. "Please!"

Dagur heard a cruel laugh from above him, reminding the Berserker that his commander had mentioned the dragon had a rider on it. He glanced up, only to see the obsidian scales of the dragon's underbelly. Dagur grumbled under his breath moodily and hung his head in defeat, watching the sea race beneath him. He could feel the dragon's movements, the way its arms rose slightly with each powerful wingbeat, claws tightening every so slightly on his body with each wingbeat.

The wind brushed through Dagur's hair harshly, stinging his eyes with savage intensity. Suddenly he felt the dragon halt, wings beating faster as it hovered in place, back legs pulling against its belly and tail snapping.

Dagur clenched onto the dragon's claws, eyes widening as the beast suddenly dove, wings pulled taut against its body. The dragon pulled up, wings stilling as it approached a small island, claws unhooking from Dagur's body and dropping him roughly to the stone.

The minute Dagur hit the ground he leapt upwards, eyes flaring as the Grapple Grounder landed near him, stalking close to him as two riders slipped from the dragon's back.

 _Two? But he said there was only-_ Dagur's eyes narrowed as he recognized the stockier of the two riders. But the woman he did not. She had blonde hair that was tied up in two long ponytails and blue eyes. She was short with a stockish build and light skin. White scars, from both dragon and sword, raced across both arms, including a small scar that cut across her left eyebrow.

The stockier Viking moved towards Dagur, stopping by the Grapple Grounder's head as he crossed his arms and glared at Dagur.

"Snotlout. How nice to see you again," Dagur said cheerily, though fury burned in his chest, "and who is this? Your new girlfriend?"

Snotlout frowned, a slight growl rising from his throat as he stalked towards Dagur. "No, but that really is none of your business Dagur. And I wouldn't say that it's nice to see you again, Dagur. But the past is behind us, for now, and I need your help."

Dagur scoffed, laughter brimming in his eyes as he looked at Snotlout, eyebrow raised, "What makes you think I'll help you, Snotlout? We aren't exactly friends anymore, since you went and betrayed me."

"We were not friends Dagur. You tortured me and Hookfang, and used both of us as weapons of war. I don't see that as any kind of friendship. And I didn't  _betray_ you, you delusional nutcase, I ran away because I could not let you continue to hurt Hookfang," Snotlout snapped and, with a sharp glance, signaled the Grapple Grounder. Dagur watched as the dragon leapt from the sea stack, eyes widening in terror as the black dragon snatched him up from the ground and shot into the sky, spiraling crazily.

"Ahh! Put me down! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Dagur screamed, his voice rising in pitch as the Grapple Grounder folded its wings to its side and dove down, straight towards the sea stack. Dagur closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but nothing came except for his body being placed gently on the sea stack.

Dagur opened his eyes slowly, and released a heavy sigh at the feeling of cold stone and moss beneath his hands.  _Thank Thor._

As Dagur slowly got back to his feet he could see Snotlout and the blonde woman watching him, Snotlout's expression one of anger while the woman's eyes displayed nothing except watchfulness.

Dagur coughed lightly and brushed the smattering of dirt from his clothing, embarrassment flush in his face as he turned to Snotlout. "Okay… I see your point of view. What did you need from me?"

"I need to know about the attacks on Berk and who is telling you and the Dragon Hunters about Berk? Who is Brahgo? Why is she attacking Berk?" Snotlout demanded, his eyes sharp as ice as he glared deep into Dagur's eyes. Dagur shivered slightly,  _I never saw this intensity from him, except when my men would torture his Monstrous Nightmare._

Dagur sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know who the traitor is. Brahgo doesn't trust me enough to tell me. I have only met Brahgo twice before. The first time was when she… she captured Heather and tortured her in front of me."

"What?" Snotlout exclaimed, "She has Heather?"

"Yes," Dagur

Snotlout glanced towards the blonde, who was stroking the Grapple Grounder's scales. Both shared a look that Dagur couldn't understand, then Snotlout turned back to him, releasing a sigh filled with defeat.

"So, is that why you have worked with her? Brahgo captured Heather and threatened to hurt her if you didn't help her?" Snotlout asked, though Dagur could tell Snotlout wasn't really asking him.

"Yes," Dagur admitted, hand clenching, "she stole my sister from me and tortured her, all so she could get the combined forces of the Berserkers and the Outcast, both of which I control."

"But why attack Berk?" Snotlout asked quietly, pain edging into his eye as the raven-haired exile looked away from Dagur. Dagur looked at Snotlout, surprise flickering through his body at the sadness that shone in Snotlout's eyes, and echoed in his voice.  _He still cares about his old home. Even after they exiled him_. A wave of bitterness washed over Dagur at the thought for he had never felt like he belonged anywhere nor cared for anyone, until Heather, his sister, had come along. But she was gone, stolen by Brahgo!

"I don't really know," Dagur shrugged, "she just told me that I have to destroy berk if I want Heather back."

Snotlout sighed in defeat and hung his head with a sigh. Dagur noticed the blonde woman walk up to the two of them, her eyes blazing with anger. She shot Snotlout a vicious glare, her mouth curled down in disgust.

"Snotlout! We aren't giving up, right? We can still use Dagur's help," the blonde snapped, teeth bared in a furious snarl.

"And what use would he be to us, Brynhildur? Dagur will do anything to keep Heather safe, even if that is to destroy Berk," Snotlout sighed, turning away from Dagur and Brynhildur, his steps defeated as he walked back to the Grapple Grounder.

Brynhildur fumed, and lunged for Snotlout, yanking on his arm as she spun him around. "I understand that, Snotlout, but we can work around that. Do you want to save Ruffnut? Hookfang? Then you'll listen."

"You are going to be our spy. Work your way close to Brahgo until you learn of where she is," Brynhildur commanded, jabbing one of her fingers against Dagur's chest with a glare.

Dagur stared at her, laughing at her audacity to think he would spy for her. "You must be crazy. I don't work with Dragon Riders. Ever."

"Oh you will."

"And what makes you think that?" Dagur asked, more rhetorically than anything, but Brynhildur just smiled.

"Because I am going to go with you. I will work with you and, together, we will convince Brahgo of our loyalty. You will do this Dagur. Right?"

Dagur hesitated but a look from Snotlout, one that said "just do what she says" made Dagur sigh. "Fine."

"Good," Brynhildur growled, "then I may know how to save your sister."

* * *

Brynhildur, Snotlout and Dagur had been discussing for hours, forming a plan that, if luck held out, would not be detected. Dagur had been reluctant to agree whole heartedly to being a spy, especially with Brynhildur working beside him as another spy, but he'd agreed, though he stated he was doing it only to save Heather.

"You must remember your deal. I work for you two and you save my sister. I'll send a Terrible Terror your way if, or when, an attack has been planned," Dagur growled as he paced back and forth, eyes flashing coldly.

"We know," Snotlout replied, watching Dagur's fretful nervousness while leaning against Lavaheart. "We should be heading back. Brynhildur, you take Dagur back to Outcast Island."

Brynhildur nodded slowly, then suddenly glanced at Snotlout again, "And what about you?"

"I'm staying here tonight. Come pick me up in the morning," Snotlout answered, removing his sleepwear and bed roll, along with some food supplies from Lavaheart's supply pouches attached to her saddle. "I need time alone. It's nothing important Brynhildur."

"Okay… I don't like leaving you out here alone, with no dragon, but if you want to stay here then fine. I'll be back at sunrise," Brynhildur said as she helped Dagur up onto Lavaheart's saddle behind her.

Snotlout turned and gave Brynhildur a nod as she, Dagur and Lavaheart took off, the Grapple Grounder flapping away into the setting sun.

Snotlout watched the trio until he could not see even a speck in the sky, then turned to his left with a tired sigh.

"I know you're there Ruffnut. There is no point in hiding," Snotlout said loudly, smiling when he heard a dark groan from over the edge of the sea stack. A few moments later a large, amber Windstriker came up from the edge of the sea stack, Ruffnut seated on its back with a large scowl.

"How did you know I was here Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked as she shot the dark-haired man a frustrated look. "I wasn't make any noise, at least that I could tell."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead with a drawn out sigh. "You did. Luckily for you my companion and her dragon didn't hear you, or you would be dead. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

Ruffnut opened her mouth, but hesitated, her eyes flashing painfully. "I… I wanted to talk to you. I never got the chance all those weeks ago when you attacked Hiccup and Astrid. There are things I need to know."

"Attacked? Oh whatever," Snotlout grumbled, drawing a pointed glare from Ruffnut. Shaking his head, Snotlout nodded slowly, pointing to a large rock. "Sit?"

"Sure," Ruffnut said, sitting down slowly on the rock beside Snotlout, who had sat down with her.

"Okay. But I want to go first. Why is it that, when I was outcast from Berk, you didn't vouch for my innocence?" Snotlout asked, looking at the tall blonde beside him.

Ruffnut scowled at Snotlout's words, her eyes sparking with electricity. "I had my reasons for not doing so, and I am not telling you. Now answer my question. What happened to you after you were outcast?"

Snotlout glared at Ruffnut, a flicker of hatred blazing through his body. "Oh, so that's why you came? To drag up old memories for your own pleasure? I shouldn't have expected otherwise. But if it makes you happy, I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I posted for this story, back in 2016, until I only just this week began to continue writing this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_Snotlout awoke to darkness and rough stone. Slowly, the dark-haired Viking got it his feet startling at a yank of steel against his legs. Curiously, fearfully, Snotlout reached down, hand traveling over the cold steel band looped over his ankle. As he shifted his hands over the cold metal he quickly came to realize that his arms were bound by the same metal as that on his legs._

Where am I?  _He wondered, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness enough so that he could just see that he was locked in a prison cell in some cave._

_Snotlout's memories slowly came back to him, his exile and then falling into the sea with Hookfang-_

Hookfang!  _Snotlout suddenly realized his dragon, his best friend - no,_ only  _friend - was not with him._

" _No," he gasped out loud, his voice rough and sore as he glanced about his cell for any sight of his dragon. But there was no sight of the Nightmare's ruddy scales or his deep, yellow eyes._

" _Hookfang!" Snotlout roared, agony stabbing into his heart as a realization of what could have happened came to his mind. He and his dragon had sunk into the ocean before he woke in the cave, could Hookfang have drowned?_

 _Could his dragon be dead and he not know about it?_ Did I lose my best friend? Gods, please don't take him from me.

 _Snotlout slowly collapsed, heart aching as his hands dug into his messy, thick hair._ I've lost my home and now I've lost my dragon. What else could go wrong?

" _Well, look who is awake. Outlet own dragon rider," a cold voice drawled, snapping Snotlout's attention to a tall, muscular man with red hair._

" _Dagur," Snotlout growled, eyes sharpening to flint as he glared at the man. "What did you do with Hookfang?"_

" _Who?" Dagur hissed, eyes smoldering with hate as he glared down at Snotlout._

_Snotlout didn't answer Dagur, though he did met the Berserker's glare with one of his own._

" _Oh, you mean your dragon, don't you?" Dagur exclaimed, a thinly veiled threat slinging off his tongue. "Your dragon is fine. For now."_

" _For now?" Snotlout hissed, first clenching angrily._

" _Yes," Dagur yawned, "fine so long as you cooperate with me."_

" _What?!"_

" _You heard me, Snotlout. I need you to tell me the secrets and methods of Berk. I was quite fortunate to_ find  _you and your dragon flying alone out here. I want your help."_

" _No, never," Snotlout growled. He could not betray Berk, even if Hiccup had exiled him. "I won't help you."_

_Dagur sighed then nodded slowly. "Very well." Without another word to Snotlout, Dagur turned on his heel and walked away._

Bastard _, Snotlout thought as he glared after Dagur._

* * *

_Hookfang screamed in agony, his tail thrashing wildly as one of Dagur's Outcasts slashed his axe down the dragon's chest, leaving a huge wound that ripped down the dragon's throat, down his leg and ending at his stomach. The Nightmare stumbled backwards, collapsing to the ground with a screech of pain._

_Dagur frowned, shaking his head in disappointment as Snotlout, held back by chains, thrashed and screamed, screeching curses at Dagur and all of his men. Dagur was unfazed, but irritation was evident in his eyes as he looked towards Snotlout._

" _Take him back, he's too emotional to listen to my terms." Dagur's words were mere echoes in Snotlout's brain as he was drug away from the ring, still screaming for his dragon._

" _Three weeks later and you_ still  _refuse my requests." Dagur had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down upon Snotlout._

" _I have tortured you and your dragon for three weeks, and still you do not want to work with me. It is surprising. I would have thought you to soft to let me continue to hurt your dragon, Snotlout."_

_Snotlout glared up at Dagur, teeth bared in a snarl as Dagur paced around him._

_Finally, Dagur shook his head sadly. "Very well. Come with me." Dagur unlocked the bars to Snotlout's cell, yanking the shorter Viking to his feet by the metal chains dangling from his arms._

_Dagur pulled Snotlout along without pause, finally stopping at what looked like a crude version of a dragon fighting cage, different from where he had tortured Hookfang previously. Dagur moved away from Snotlout and signaled a man standing by a large lever, without a word. The man nodded and pulled the lever, two large gates within the cage opening up._

_Nothing happened for a few seconds until, suddenly, a huge red dragon burst out of the doors, flames licking over its body._

_The Nightmare leapt forward, flames spewing from its mouth towards the people gathered about the cage._

" _Hookfang!" Snotlout called, snapping the dragon's attention to him. The Nightmare stared at him for awhile then suddenly leapt forward, snout pushing against the metal topping, a hum of happiness spilling from his throat. Scars laced his body, some healing, some new, all from the rounds of torture he had received from Dagur's men._

_Snotlout reached for Hookfang, hand stroking his dragon's spiked snout softly as he gazed into the eye of his dragon. "I missed you. I'm sorry for what they have done."_

_Hookfang seemed to growl in agreement, his yellow eyes begging Snotlout for answers._

" _I-" Before Snotlout could finish his sentence, Hookfang let out a bellow of pain and reared backwards, claws scrambling the air furiously. A large spear had lodged itself into Hookfang's foot, the black metal in stark contrast to Hookfang's red scales._

" _Hookfang!" Snotlout shrieked, fear burning through his body at the sight of his dragon writhing in pain. Snotlout lunged forward desperately, uselessly, hand clawing at his dragon thrashing on the dusty floor of the ring._

_Dagur's laugh snapped Snotlout's gaze away from his dragon. Fury tightened in his chest as Snotlout suddenly lunged at Dagur, grabbing onto the Berserker's chest._

" _Stop hurting him you bastard!" Snotlout roared, hands tightening on Dagur's shirt as the Berserker contained to laugh._

" _I will have this continue until you agree to working with me. Until then, Snotlout, I will let my men hurt him more."_

" _No, don't! Leave Hookfang out of this! Haven't you hurt him enough?" Snotlout cried, hands falling from Dagur's chest._

" _I can't, Snotlout. I need your help, and your dragon is the only way I will be getting any help from you. He is your weakness. I exploit weaknesses to get what I need," Dagur growled, eyes turning to the ring where Hookfang was struggling in pain, hide now flecked with numerous spears and arrows._

_Snotlout looked towards his dragon, agony writhing on his chest with each shriek of pain from Hookfang._

" _I can't betray Berk," Snotlout whispered, "not even for Hookfang…"_

_Dagur sighed then, with a flick of his finger, signaled not of his men to attack Hookfang. As Hookfang roared in agony, Snotlout turned his head away from the sight, begging the gods to make it stop. But it didn't. His dragon kept screeching in agony, and Dagur kept laughing._

" _Enough!" Snotlout begged, "Please. I'll- I will do whatever you wish, Dagur. Just don't hurt Hookfang anymore."_

 _Dagur smiled smugly as he signaled his men to cease their attacks on Hookfang. "Well,Snotlout, I am_ glad  _we can come to an agreement. Our partnership shall be a_ great  _one."_

_Snotlout looked away from Dagur, away from Hookfang, and gritted his teeth._

Please don't let me regret this.

_Hookfang wove through the sea stacks expertly, the sliver of moonlight glinting off the sea surface. Snotlout moved with each of his dragon's movements, eyes scanning the sky for dragons._

_Hookfang growled at Snotlout, wisps of flames licking from his mouth._

" _Yes, Hookfang, I_ know _. You don't need to berate me! I like this just as much as you do, but you know why I have to do this."_

_Hookfang sighed a grumpy response, then fell silent as he and Snotlout continued to wind their way through the sea stacks. Nearly two years had passed since Snotlout had been exiled from Berk and had agreed to work with Dagur. In the span of those two years, Hookfang and Snotlout had provided firepower to Dagur's forces that the Berserker's had never had access to before. Most raids had been a smashing success and with each successful one, Dagur grew ever more greedy for power._

I just want you to observe them, Snotlout. Nothing more. Keep hidden from them too,  _Dagur's orders rang through Snotlout's mind. This was just another, routine mission that Snotlout had to conduct against Berk._

_Those he was there to spy on Berk, Snotlout always hung around longer, eyes tracking the movement and activities of his former home. The first few times Dagur had sent him on this mission, Snotlout was always hesitant, but now he enjoyed spying. His opinion towards Berk in its entirety had turned from disbelieving anger to utter rage._

_He_ knew  _his exile was wrong, he_ knew  _Hiccup had been blinded by hatred for him, but that didn't stop him from hating his former home now._

_Finally, Hookfang began to slow, skimming over the ocean to avoid detection as the pair reached the outskirts of Berk. Snotlout held onto Hookfang's saddle, much sleeker and lighter than his previous saddle, as the Monstrous Nightmare shot upwards. Hookfang's wings skimmed over the rough rock as he shot up the cliff face, shooting to the right, above the statue of Stoick and landed on top of the statue's head._

_Hookfang lowered his body over the statue, tail wrapping around the face of the statue as he and Snotlout both looked down upon Berk._

_Nothing of note happened as Snotlout watched, eyes scanning each of the houses silently. As he scanned about Berk, a heated shout drew Snotlout's attention to his left. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Hiccup and another young man began to argue._

" _I've told you time and time again, Hiccup, we are going to be attacked soon!" The young man shouted, gesticulating about angrily as he glared at Hiccup._

_Hiccup sighed then shook his head, "Dragner, I understand your anger, but we have not been attacked in almost two years, so why would we be attacked now? Our dragons vastly outnumber any force of ships that would even entertain the idea of an attack upon our soil. We are know for our dragon force and most people wish not to fight against us. We saw to that when we defeated Drago and his Dragon Hunters."_

_The man named Dragner let out a roar of frustration, then stormed away, leaving Hiccup to sigh and turn towards his house. Snotlout watched Hiccup closely as the Berk Chief walked past the stars to the Great Hall silently._

_Suddenly, and to Snotlout's horror, Hiccup's head whipped up to where he and Hookfang were stationary, head turning quizzically as he looked at the exact spot the two were._

_Hookfang growled warily, but stayed stock still, tension rolling through his body until Hiccup's gaze finally turned away from Stoick's statue. As Hiccup walked into his house, Snotlout let out a breath of relief._

" _Let's get out of here Hookfang, we don't want to stick around if we have to," Snotlout urged, to which Hookfang obliged by leaping from the statue and flapping away from Berk swiftly._

" _You are certain Hiccup suspects nothing, right?" Dagur questioned Snotlout. Snotlout nodded in response, jaw clenching at the thought of his near discovery by Hiccup._

_Dagur smiled, teeth razor sharp, and laughed. "Then we shall strike tomorrow!" The Berserker leader boomed, eyes sharp as flint as his fellow Berserkers cheered at his words._

_Snotlout did not join in with the cheering, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the Berserkers. Dagur glanced over to him silently, expression unreadable._

_Snotlout looked away from Dagur, not wanting the Berserker to see the unsure expression on his face._

Berk won't be expecting our attack… Will it?

_Hookfang soared over the Berserkers' ships, Snotlout ignoring the sting of wind in his eyes as his dragon and the army of boats aimed for Berk. Snotlout wore thick, black armor that was fireproof to a fault, a cape mar of red dragon scales looped under his arms and over his back, while a full faced helm adorned with two black horns that curled much like his old helmet covered his face. Hookfang was armored too, though his was much lighter and less durable, made only to deflect harmful arrows or bolts from striking the dragon in the chest._

_Dagur and his forces had been traveling towards Berk for the last day and a half, and they were finally closing in on their destination._

_Snotlout urged Hookfang to fly beside the lead ship, Dagur's ship. Hookfang glided beside Dagur's ship, Snotlout turning to Dagur, who had walked up to him._

" _You and your dragon lead the charge. Burn the seize weapons down as quickly as you can. My ships will flank the island but we cannot pull this off without you destroying the siege weapons," Dagur ordered, eyes serious, trusting as he looked at Snotlout._

_Snotlout nodded in affirmation and, with a hard nudge off his heels into Hookfang's scales, shot off toward Berk. Hookfang sped over the water, wings beating furiously as he raced towards Berk._

_Snotlout knew that the easternmost guardpost, bear Raven Point, was the weakest defenses of all of the outposts don that was where he and Hookfang headed first. The duo locked on to the outpost as they neared it, Hookfang letting out on menacing roar before releasing a huge gout of flames that consumed the wood structure in an instant. Snotlout ignored the screams of agony coming from the outpost as Hookfang raced towards the next outpost._

_The next outpost went up in the same fashion as the first but this time Snotlout heard the loud blare of warning horns as he zoomed away._

Well now Berk will know something is up,  _Snotlout thought, signaling Hookfang to fly faster. Hookfang obliged, roaring in fury as he dove towards the next outpost, shooting over the structure with a screech of fire._

_Hookfang turned his head towards the last outpost, the one closest to the village, and, with a great thrust of his wings, shot towards the structure. Snotlout could hear the sound of Dagur's forces launching their attack, the whistle and whizz of armors and bolts sailing through the air. Before Snotlout and Hookfang could reach the outpost though, something large smashed into them, sending them spiraling off course. Infuriated, Hookfang wheeled on the attacker, letting out a snarl of hatred to the Deadly Nadder and its rider._

_The Nadder was a cyan blue and it's rise blonde and sporting an axe and a furious scowl._

Astrid _, Snotlout realized, growl rumbling from his throat without conscious thought. Astrid and Stormfly began to circle around Hookfang and Snotlout, both dragons snarling at the other._

" _I don't know who you are, Rider, but you will_ regret  _attacking Berk," Astrid snarled, just as Stormfly suddenly lunged towards Hookfang. Hookfang dodged the claw swipe from Stormfly, retaliating by slashing Stormfly's side with his sharp wing talons. Stormfly snarled in rage and wheeled about, shooting her spines tail at Hookfang. Hookfang wasn't fast enough to dodge that move and, with a cry of pain, Snotlout's dragon stumbled in the air, head flicking rapidly._

_Snotlout growled and pulled a sword from its sheath on his saddle, slashing the sharp steel at Stormfly. Stormfly shot away from the sword, but that was all the rest Hookfang needed for, with a roar, he dove after Stormfly angrily. Stormfly shot away from Hookfang, racing towards the top of Berk's mountain. Hookfang follows in close pursuit, roaring a challenge to Stormfly._

_Finally, Astrid and Stormfly drew to a halt, winging about to face Hookfang and Snotlout with a puff of flame. Hookfang winged about, joining Stormfly a the two dragons circled each other, both snarling their fury._

" _Now," Snotlout snarled and, with a blast of fire, Hookfang smashed into Stormfly. The two dragons scrambled at each other, talons tearing at the others scales. While Hookfang's talons met their target, Stormfly's claws only grazed over Hookfang's armor._

_Enraged, Stormfly swung her tail at Hookfang, her sharp spines ripping through Hookfang's armored snout. Hookfang let out a furious snarl and suddenly lunged forward, jaws snapping over Stormfly's neck with a sickening crunch. Hookfang wrapped his body around Stormfly, talons sinking through scale and flesh as he tore at Stormfly's neck with his sharp teeth. Stormfly screeched, tail repeatedly smashing into Hookfang, but the Monstrous Nightmare did not let go._

_Suddenly Snotlout felt Hookfang let go of Stormfly, screeching in agony as his wings failed him for a moment and the huge dragon fell away from Stormfly briefly. After a moment, Hookfang caught himself, head whipping up to Astrid and her dragon with a furious scream. Stormfly returned the roar and dove for Hookfang._

_Hookfang shot towards Stormfly, talons extending when suddenly Stormfly shot to Hookfang's side and, with a roar of fury let out a blast of fire. Stormfly's flames blasted over Hookfang's chest armor, the white hot flames melting the thin steel as the Nadder poured gout of flame after gout of flame over Hookfang. Hookfang screeched, clawing at Stormfly, but his claws hit nothing but air._

_Suddenly, Stormfly shot upwards, flipping over her back with a scream of fury before she dove for Hookfang and Snotlout. Hookfang didn't notice until it was too late, head shooting up just as Stormfly flipped into a somersault and, with a screech of fury, smashed her spiked tail straight into Snotlout's face._

_Pain ripped through Snotlout's face and, as he slipped from Hookfang's saddle, blackness consumed him._

_Snotlout awoke to pain and a blurred vision. Slowly the Viking stood up, wobbling backwards for a moment before catching himself, and looked around. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was certain that he was on a sea stack in the middle of the ocean._

_A soft moan of pain pulled Snotlout's gaze behind, where Hookfang was strewn out on the sea stack, blood pooling from a huge gash on his face, one that cut through hide and scale all the way down to bone. Snotlout stumbled towards his dragon, collapsing to his knees beside his dragon, gaze frantically scanning over Hookfang's wound._

" _I'm going to help you, Hooky. Just stay alive for me. Please. We won't go back to Dagur, we'll be free and safe. Just live for me, please."_

_The summer wind was warm, brushing against Snotlout's face as he and Hookfang soared over the ocean. Snotlout was laying across Hookfang's back, staring up at the sky peacefully, watching the clouds float overhead lazily._

_A long and peaceful year had passed since Snotlout and Hookfang had been injured in the raid on Berk. Hookfang had suffered a huge scar that ripped all the way down his throat and down his chest. Snotlout couldn't see out of his left eye, and long scars had marred the left side of his face. All from Stormfly and Astrid._

_Snotlout shook his head as the memories of the fight against Stormfly flashed through his mind for a second, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Since Snotlout had saved Hookfang from death on that sea stack, Snotlout and his dragon had go on the run, avoiding Dagur and any populated area. Snotlout didn't fancy the idea of being hunted by desperate people looking to garner a winter's supply of food for his capture, or death._

" _Do you ever get lonely?" Snotlout asked Hookfang rhetorically, though his dragon did reply with a small growl of agreement. Snotlout sighed and sat up, expertly clambering onto his dragon's saddle as he began to scan the ocean for an area to rest for the night. Spotting an open, large sea stack just a small ways ahead, Snotlout urged Hookfang in that direction. Hookfang responded and dove down, landing gently on the rock._

_Snotlout leapt off of Hookfang once his dragon had settled down, slipping the saddle of his dragon's neck as he flipped out his bedroll, flopping into it with a sigh of exhaustion. Snotlout and Hookfang had been in flight for nearly an entire day, and both were thoroughly exhausted now._

" _Night, Hookfang," Snotlout called out before he buried into his bedroll and fell asleep._

_Snotlout was suddenly awoken by a sharp talon stabbing into his leg, and a roar of anger from Hookfang. Snotlout scrambled up, stumbling as his bedroll wrapped around his legs and he collapsed onto the rough stone of the sea stack. A loud draconic chortle above his head, followed by a mocking laugh, snapped Snotlout's head towards Hookfang who looked away from him immediately, tail flicking._

" _Hookfang!" Snotlout snapped, "You know not to wake me up like that without a reason!"_

_Hookfang looked over at Snotlout, giving him an innocent look before the Nightmare took off, leaving Snotlout stranded on the sea stack._

" _Oh, get back here you dumb dragon!" Snotlout shouted after Hookfang, but his dragon ignored him and shot away. Snotlout sighed and, with a cautionary look around the ocean, curled back into his bedroll and fell asleep._

_Snotlout's sword plunged through the chest of the Hunter, blood pooling from the Hunter's mouth as he collapsed. Snotlout wheeled about and, with a sharp whistle to summon Hookfang, charged towards the rest of the Hunters set on killing him._

_A thunderous roar came from above him and, with a blast of heat, Hookfang shot over his head, body set fully ablaze as the dragon smashed into the force of Hunters. Snotlout leapt into the fray as his dragon began tearing Hunters apart, burning any Hunter foolish enough to stand close enough to the fury of the Nightmare. Snotlout slashed his sword through another Hunter and turned on the last few remaining Hunters._

_The three Hunters looked at each other for a brief moment then, slowly, turned their gazes back to Snotlout, with his sword, and Hookfang, who roared at them threateningly. Without a moment of hesitation the three Hunters bolted, vanishing into the village streets with screams of fear._

_Snotlout snorted and gave Hookfang a small smile, laughing softly as his dragon turned to him and roared back at him softly, nudging Snotlout with his snout gently._

" _Great work there, Hooky. I'm proud of you," snotlout said, gently rubbing the scales of his dragon's snout with one hand._

_Hookfang shook his head, twisting away from Snotlout as he gazed around the small village warily. Snotlout wasn't entirely sure where he and his dragon were now, though he figured he had to be somewhere near the Archipelago since he had run across those foolish Hunters in the small town. Shaking his head, Snotlout turned and walked away, striding past a trader's stand, who fearfully ducked away from his and Hookfang's gaze. Hookfang caught up to Snotlout, towering over his rider and snarling at anyone who approached._

_After a while, the pair wandered into the woods of the island, finding a cave to sleep in for the night. In the five years since Snotlout had been exiled he had never found comfort in villages or towns and now found great comfort sleeping in the woods with just himself and Hookfang. Hookfang seemed to think the same too, as Snotlout always noticed how his dragon seemed tense near people but relaxed within the wild._

_As Snotlout prepared his sleeping area, he turned to Hookfang, observing the way his dragon sat, watching out of the cave with an intensity he had never seen before his exile._

That dragon has come to love me now as he never did before. And I, the same. This exile, hard as it has been for us, has created a bond between Hookfang and I that we could never have achieved if we still lived on Berk _, Snotlout thought. His chest always hurt when he thought of his old home, his old friends, the safety and comfort of Berk and the one he thought he'd loved. He hated that he still thought of Berk, for he had so desperately, so angrily, tried to push it from his mind for years but he had never be successful._

_Hookfang looked over at Snotlout, worriedly growling at him, to which Snotlout shook his head._

" _It's nothing Hookfang, don't worry yourself. I'm fine… Just thinking of everything. We've seen so much out here, but I still miss Berk. Still."_

_Hookfang grumbled softly and walked over to Snotlout, wrapping his body around his rider and, with a great sigh, fell asleep beside Snotlout. Snotlout smiled and, with a gentle scratch on Hookfang's side, curled into sleep alongside his dragon._

_Snotlout suddenly awoke, jolting at the touch of steel to his throat. Believing it the hunters, Snotlout tried to get to his feet but a threatening - and feminine - voice halted his movements._

" _I would not move if I were you. Lavaheart enjoys eating humans, so I wouldn't thrash much if I were you," the feminine voice warned, though he did feel the sword get removed from his throat. Snotlout rubbed at his throat and glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of a blonde female with high ponytails and a huge, serpentine dragon who had Hookfang pinned under its claws._

" _Who are you?" Snotlout asked warily, hand rubbing at his throat distractedly as he gazed up at the rider. She looked down at him silently, cold blue eyes unreadable, though he did notice how intently she looked at him._

" _I am Brynhildur. I come from far northwest corner of the Archipelago. This," Brynhildur pointed to her dragon, who turned its black head towards Snotlout with a growl, "is Lavaheart. She is a Grapple Grounder. I rescued her from a Dragon Pit Fighting ring years ago. She and I saw what you did to those Hunters earlier and we were curious about you two. How did you come about acquiring a Monstrous Nightmare? They are not common out here and, you look,_ different  _compared to the natives out here."_

" _I come from Berk," Snotlout said, drawing a surprised gasp from Brynhildur._

" _I never imagined I would meet a Berkian! We only heard tales of how Berk tamed dragons and now I see it is true!" Brynhildur exclaimed, excitement turning her blue eyes warm as she smiled down at Snotlout, offering a hand out to him. Stunned by her gesture, Snotlout slowly took her hand, gathering himself to his feet as she helped him up._

_The blonde rider smiled and nodded to him shyly, muttering something to her dragon in a language Snotlout had never heard before. The huge dragon slowly got off Hookfang, who leapt up the moment Brynhildur's dragon stepped off him. Hookfang shook himself and walked up to Snotlout, eyes locked on Brynhildur intensely._

" _So," Brynhildur asked, "why are you not in Berk? Why are you so far out here, uh…?"_

" _Snotlout."_

" _Ah, yes! Snotlout. So, why are you not at your home island?"_

" _Because I was accused of doing something I never did and I got exiled for it," Snotlout explained bitterly, drawing a strange expression from Brynhildur. The blonde turned her head, almost like an owl, eyes narrowing as she gazed upon Snotlout. She said nothing to him, instead grabbing onto his arm and yanking him away from the cave._

_Hookfang let out a cry of protest and jumped after Brynhildur and Snotlout as the blonde pulled him to a stop outside of the cave._

" _Come with me," Brynhildur suddenly urged, "and fly away from here. It has always been just me and Lavaheart, and I am lonely, and I am guessing you feel the same way too. Right, Snotlout?"_

_Snotlout looked at Brynhildur nervously, surprised at the accuracy of her words. "Yes, I have felt lonely. A lot."_

" _Then join me! We can fly together and do good for dragons all around the Archipelago! We can protect each other, the four of us."_

_Snotlout hesitated, unsure. He had grown used to traveling with just himself and Hookfang but Brynhildur's offer did sound appealing. Sighing, Snotlout gave a nod, "Fine, I will travel with you."_

_Brynhildur smiled and suddenly hugged Snotlout, soft laughter echoing from her chest as she stepped away from Snotlout. "You'll have to show me all the tricks of being a dragon rider! I've always wanted to have someone seasoned with riding dragons teach me and now I can learn from a_ Berkian  _of all people!"_

" _Yeah, ok, whatever," Snotlout muttered as Brynhildur gave him one more happy smile._

" _Look, down there," Brynhildur hissed, pointing down to a large island ridged with sharp spires of rock, "a fighting ring."_

_Snotlout looked down, a frown cutting across his face as he glanced down, spotting the fighting ring only a few moments after Brynhildur mentioned it. A year had passed since Snotlout and Brynhildur had teamed up and, in no time at all, the two riders had become quite adept at saving dragons from Hunters and trappers alike. But Snotlout had also come to realize that Brynhildur was a lot different person than he'd first believed in that time._

_He'd quickly realized that Brynhildur was cruel, almost heartless, but she had good intentions. But the way she went about getting what she wanted made him wary of her. She'd murder anyone who stepped in her way or let Lavaheart tear them apart slowly. Hookfang himself was nervous around Brynhildur but Snotlout had a feeling that she would never do anything to either him or his dragon. That didn't mean he wasn't wary of her though, far from it._

_Brynhildur and Lavaheart dove towards the island, Hookfang and Snotlout following in close pursuit as the two dragon riders neared the fighting ring. As they got closer, Snotlout recognized the sight of dragons fighting within the ring. This time it was Slitherwing and a Timberjack fighting, the giant Timberjack easily being overcome by the smaller, snake-like Slitherwing. The people watching the fight never saw the Grapple Grounder or Monstrous Nightmare honing in on them until it was too late._

_With a screech of fury, Lavaheart smashed into the bars of the fighting rings and breathed out a bright blue ball of fire that smashed into a group of people who were watching the fight. Snotlout and Hookfang dove behind Lavaheart and Brynhildur, Hookfang wrapping his talons around the heavy metal bars that formed the charge over the fighting ring. The Timberjack and Slitherwing had stopped fighting and were now watching Snotlout and Brynhildur and their dragons, their fight forgotten._

_As Lavaheart and Brynhildur continued to chase away the living humans, Snotlout and Hookfang turned to the cage. Hookfang reared his head up and let out a blast of fire that began to coat the metal bars with flammable gel, weakening the metal till Hookfang could break it open with a hard hit from his tail._

_After a bit, the Timberjack joined in to help, its fire blasting the bars with relentless fervor. Finally, with the Timberjack's help, Snotlout and Hookfang were able to melt enough of the cage for the Timberjack and Slitherwing to escape. Once the two dragons fled, Snotlout and Hookfang lept down, investigating the cages in the arena._

_Surprisingly all were empty-_

_Sudden pain shot through Snotlout's leg, burning hot, acidic pain. Hookfang heard his rider's shout of pain and wheeled about, flames hitting the Changewing that had been hiding in the shadows, unseen. The Changewing bolted the minute Hookfang's flames hit it and with it gone, Snotlout let out a gasp of pain, eyes turning down to his left leg, splattered with the Changewing's acid._

_Luckily it had been a small dose, but what little had hit his leg and seared through his skin and to the bone. Snotlout didn't have to be a genius to know that his leg would not heal from the wound. Ever._

_The wind howled over Snotlout and Brynhildur's home on Windswept Ruin, shaking the foundations of the house an unrelenting force. Snotlout curled deeper into his bed's furs, teeth gritting as the wind continued to howl. Hookfang was sleeping soundly around him, while Brynhildur and Lavaheart were asleep further away from him._

Why am I the only one who can never sleep through the winter storms?  _Snotlout wondered moodily as he slowly gathered himself to his feet. His left leg drug slightly as he walked up to the hearth in the house, curling up near the active fire with a shiver._

 _Nine long, hard years had passed since he had been exiled from Berk, and now he and Brynhildur were living only a few hard days flight from Berk._ Ironic _, Snotlout thought sarcastically, hand unconsciously rubbing against the scars on the left side of his face. Over the years he had acquired more and more scars, but the ones that he had received in the fight against Astrid were the ones that stung the most still._

_Snotlout and Brynhildur had claimed Windswept Ruin as their home for the last two years, settling in an area populated by Windstrikers, all of whom plainly avoided the two riders. Since coming to Windswept Ruin, Snotlout and Brynhildur had begun spying further on Dagur and his Berserkers and what remained of Drago's Hunters._

_Snotlout knew what he and Brynhildur did, saving dragons from people intending to use them, was good, but Snotlout had begun to tire of it. He was now nearly thirty years old and the wear and tear on his body from nearly ten years of exile had quickly caught up to him. Anger flushed through Snotlout's body as old memories of his father berating him for being a weak, worthless waste of time._

That is the real wound _, Snotlout thought bitterly,_ you should be proud, Father. I left Berk, as you always told me I should, since I was a disgrace to you. Everything was about you, Spitelout. Always.

_Shaking his thoughts away, Snotlout buried himself into the extras furs by the fire and, to the best of his ability, attempted to fall to sleep._

_Hookfang's body suddenly stiffened, his snarl alerting Snotlout out of his bored half-sleep. Snotlout snapped up, gaze scanning the ocean below him until he spotted a dragon, to far away from him to identify, racing towards Berserk Island. Snotlout glanced at Hookfang then urged his dragon forward, the two of them racing after the dragon._

_They followed the dragon until it reached Berserk Island, Hookfang dipping out of sight as they caught up to the dragon. Snotlout's eyes narrowed as he identified a human aboard the dragon, which was a Threadtail. As Snotlout watched the rider, another man came out, this one dressed in typical Berserker clothing. The rider and the Berserker talked briefly then, without a second glance, the rider and its Threadtail bolted away._

_Hookfang didn't need Snotlout's urging to follow the Threadtail, for he leapt after the mystery rider and followed them. The sky turned dark as Snotlout and Hookfang followed the rider and its dragon, as they had been flying for hours, finally slowing at-_

Berk? This rider is from Berk?  _Snotlout suddenly realized, a sense of wariness shifting into his heart._ No Berkian I know would collude with Berserkers. What is going on here?

Snotlout finished his story with a tired sigh, turning away from Ruffnut's inquiring gaze.

"That's pretty much it, Ruffnut," Snotlout growled, "now leave and head back to your home. If Brynhildur finds you here in the morning she will kill you and your Windstriker. And I won't stop her."

Ruffnut hesitated, looking to Snotlout as if she wanted to say something to him but, with a shake of her head, Ruffnut climbed onto the saddle of her Windstriker and took off, leaving Snotlout behind.

 _Good riddance_ , Snotlout thought as he crossed his arms and waited for dawn to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the backstory chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn came with a burst of sun fire and dragonfire alike. Snotlout spotted Brynhildur's Grapple Grounder racing towards him, fireballs spewing from her mouth as she neared the sea stack Snotlout had rested on for the night. Lavaheart and Brynhildur landed in front of Snotlout with a happy roar from the Grapple Grounder and an unamused grunt from Brynhildur.

"Thanks for coming back for me," Snotlout said as he walked up to Lavaheart, scratching the Grapple Grounder's side, earning a gentle rub from the dragon.

Brynhildur cast Snotlout a scathing look as he climbed up onto Lavaheart's back, the blonde's eyes narrowing. "So, what was the real reason you stayed behind, Snotlout?"

Snotlout crossed his arms, a frustrated snort escaping his mouth, unwilling to tell her the truth. "Why do you care, Brynhildur?"

Brynhildur whipped around, glaring down at Snotlout as her mouth turned down into a snarl. "Fine, be that way, Snotlout. I don't care. I  _don't_ care about your safety and I don't care about the foolish mistakes you are making now."

With a sharp growl, Brynhildur urged Lavaheart to the sky, the Grapple Grounder shaking herself with a roar as she leapt off of the sea stack, turning towards Windswept Ruin.

"Brynhildur," Snotlout sighed, "I need you to do a favor for me."

"What now? Aren't I doing you enough of a favor by spying with Dagur just so you can keep your precious Berk safe?"

Snotlout frowned at Brynhildur's words, disappointment ringing in his chest as he let out a quiet sigh, "Please, just do this for me."

Brynhildur fumed but relented, shaking her head as she muttered, "And what favor is it now?"

"I need you to fly me to Fireworm Island. I am in need of a dragon, since Hookfang is injured. And with you and Lavaheart staying with Dagur, I will have no means of swift travel. I need a dragon if I am to help Berk. The dragons on Fireworm Island know me, I believe they will help me. Take me there, please."

"Fireworm Island?" Brynhildur growled, anger biting through her words. "I thought you always preached that Hookfang was the only dragon for you. Has that changed now because you want to curry favor with Berk? Why are you making Berk such a priority all of a sudden? We could forget this all happened, live in the wild, just us and our dragons."

"No."

"But-"

"You never grew up anywhere but in the wild, Brynhildur, have  _no_ understanding of why I need to do this. I may have been exiled from Berk but people I care about, innocent people and dragons, will die if I don't do what is right."

Brynhildur looked hurt, her body tensing into a tight, protective shell as she turned her gaze away from Snotlout. She did not reply to Snotlout's outburst, jerking Lavaheart's flight path to the east, towards Fireworm Island.

* * *

Snotlout spotted Fireworm Island first, recognizing the strange rock formations and treeless island immediately.

Lavaheart spiraled down to Fireworm Island lazily, landing with a heavy thud at the flat rock shelf that led to the Fireworm Queen's cave. Snotlout slid down from the Grapple Grounder's saddle, feet hitting the rough stone with a quiet squelch.

Fireworm Island was eerily quiet, Snotlout couldn't even hear wind passing over the rocky island. Lavaheart stamped her feet against the ground, growling her displeasure they longer she and her rider stayed on the island.

Brynhildur looked down at Snotlout, worry and fear clear in the art of her mouth and the dullness of her eyes.

"Don't do anything foolish," she urged, Snotlout nodded in response.

"I will try not to, Brynhildur," Snotlout said, a light chuckle following his words, "and you be safe too. Keep an eye out for Brahgo and Dagur. I don't think Dagur will turn on us, but we can't be entirely certain."

"Oh, trust me, Snotlout. I  _will_ be keeping an eye on him. Won't we, Lavaheart?" Brynhildur cooed, striking her dragon on the neck roughly. Lavaheart snarled in response, tail bunching up into a coil over her back tensely.

"Once I have my new dragon, I will fly to Berk and stay there. Whatever you learn while you are with Dagur send that information by Terror Mail to Berk."

"I will do my utmost best," Brynhildur assured Snotlout as her dragon lifted off from the ground. Snotlout gave the two a small wave as the Grapple Grounder and her rider turned from him, flapping away into the clouds.

Snotlout watched the two until they were long gone from his view. Slowly, Snotlout turned towards the Fireworm cave entrance, sighing as a rush of meteorite flushed through his mind for a brief moment.

_Hopefully the Queen will help me one more time._

* * *

"Has anyone seen Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, green eyes dark with worry as he looked at everyone in the room. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both shook their heads, Astrid rolled her eyes and growled her answer, while Eret and Dragner were both silent. Fishlegs shook his head quickly when Hiccup looked towards him, telling him silently that he had no idea about Snotlout's whereabouts.

"Well, if he ran away, good riddance," Dragner yawned, picking at his nails with utter disinterest.

Astrid hummed in agreement to Dragner's words, arms crossed over her chest. "I hate to agree with Dragner on this, but he is right. We are all better off without Snotlout nosing around."

"Yes, I understand," Hiccup sighed, "but why would he leave Hookfang behind?"

"Snotlout didn't take Hookfang with him?" The words were out of Fishlegs's mouth before he realized, gulping nervously as ever one of the gathered Berkians turned their attention towards him.

"I mean," he gasped, "why would Snotlout leave his dragon behind? I can only assume that he and Hookfang are inseparable, so it seems odd that he would leave without his dragon."

"True," Eret suddenly agreed, hand rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, "But that also brings up how? How would Snotlout leave Berk? He only has Hookfang and, with that dragon injured and still here, it means he has no dragon to fly away from Berk with."

"Could he have stolen one?" Dragner asked.

"Not very likely," Hiccup admitted, glancing over to Dragner with a frown, "I mean, at least the Snotlout I used to know wouldn't steal someone else's dragon."

"Yeah, but that was the old Snotlout, Hiccup," Astrid said, hands placed firmly on her hips as she watched Hiccup, "We don't know this Snotlout. He could be the kind of person to steal a dragon. We wouldn't ever know."

"Have any of you thought that he might not have left Berk?" Tuffnut suddenly grumbled, "What if he's still here on Berk, but just hiding?"

Just barely, Fishlegs noticed the quick glance Tuffnut shared with his sister, Ruffnut shaking her head so fast Fishlegs almost could have sworn he imagined it.

_What do those two know that they aren't telling the group? And if so, why aren't they telling us?_

Dragner's voice cut through Fishlegs's thoughts. "If you wish, Hiccup, I could search around Berk for him."

"No, Dragner it's fine. I will look for Snotlout myself."

"I understand."

"Well," Hiccup sighed, "since no one knows about his disappearance, this meeting is over."

The minute Hiccup said that, Ruffnut and Tuffnut backed away quickly, rushing out the door as fast as they could.

Fishlegs jolted up and followed the Twins, catching up to them finally, entirely out of breath.

Tidbit gave him a quizzical look, while Ruffnut looked down on him, arms crossing with a sniff.

"Uh, Fishlegs? What do you want?" Tuffnut asked Fishlegs.

Fishlegs took a second to catch his breath before he looked up at the Twins. "What are you hiding, you two?"

"Hiding?" Tuffnut scoffed, "We aren't hiding anything. Unless we are talking about Astrid's third-favorite, third replacement battle axe that Ruff and I swiped from her a few months ago. Is that what you are asking about, Fishlegs?"

"Or maybe he is asking about the eight yaks we stole last winter," Ruffnut joked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Fishlegs frowned, "No! I want to know what you really are hiding-"

"And so would I," Dragner's cool voice interrupted Fishlegs, spooking the large Viking. The Twins glared daggers at Dragner, Ruffnut growling at Dragner angrily.

"I'm not telling you anything Dragner," Ruffnut hissed. Tuffnut nodded his agreement beside his sister and, moving as one, the Twins walked away from Fishlegs and Dragner.

"Well, they are definitely hiding something," Dragner said, a small smile playing across his face,"especially that Ruffnut."

Dragner's cold tone sent shivers down Fishlegs's spine.  _I wouldn't want to be someone who Dragner doesn't like, that's for sure._

Dragner looked over at Fishlegs, eyebrow raised as he let out an amused snort. "Good day, Fishlegs."

"Good day, Dragner," Fishlegs said nervously, watching as the man walked away from him _._

Not wanting to hang around any longer, Fishlegs hurried to his house as his family, forgetting about his misgivings about the Twins's secret.

* * *

"Now, you and your dragon need not worry," Dagur said as he led Snotlout's female friend down the caverns of Outcast Island, "you will not be attacked by my men. They all believe you are a rogue rider I recruited to our side. Those that, ah, saw your dragon before have unfortunately gone missing."

The blonde rider let out a hollow laugh at Dagur's words. "You could have kept them alive, my Grapple Grounder enjoys the taste of flesh."

Dagur startled, eyes widening at the woman's words. "You seem to be a very interesting rider, ah, what was your name again?"

"Brynhildur."

"Intriguing name," Dagur said, "but that brings to me curiosity? How did you and Snotlout go about working together?"

"Long story short, I snuck up on him in the middle of the night and threatened to hurt him if he didn't help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Freeing all dragons captured by people, hunter, ring owners, you name it," Brynhildur scoffed, a smug smile curving up her mouth.

Dagur nodded, surprise tickling at his stomach. "And what of those unfortunate enough to run across you in your endeavors?"

Brynhildur turned to Dagur, her blue eyes burning with cruel fire, "Let's just say they met their fate by dragon fire."

Dagur raised an eyebrow. He was not used to dragon riders openly admitting to committing, and enjoying, violence.  _This one is quite intriguing indeed._

"You surprise me, Brynhildur. Most dragon riders I have met are not, should I say, violent. Hiccup and his group always preached peace and mercy. I never understood it, to be frank."

"Yeah, me neither," Brynhildur agreed, "dragons are made to fight, not to make peace."

Dagur let out a soft chuckle, stopping at a large building. Brynhildur and her dragon stopped beside him, the two sharing a quizzical glance between each other.

"This," Dagur gesticulated toward the building, "will be your home during this time. The house should be big enough for both you and your dragon alike."

Brynhildur let out a grunt of understanding, then turned back to Dagur.

"We will save your sister, Dagur. You just have to promise not to betray us."

"I won't betray you or Snotlout. Not if you guys will help me save Heather."

"Good," Brynhildur nodded, "Now, allow me some time alone."

"Of course," Dagur replied, "dinner will be in an hour at the Hall of the Berserk. That is only a ways further down this hallway. I expect to see you there."

Brynhildur frowned but nodded in understanding, turning into the house with her dragon following right behind her. Dagur watched the two for a bit, even after the door had been shut, then shook himself.

_I hope this works out. Gods, let Brahgo not realize my betrayal. If she does, she will kill Heather._

* * *

Stormfly dove down the mountain face, wings folded to hers sides, Astrid laid across her back to protect her eyes from the sting of the wind. Toothless and Hiccup were flying beside her and Stormfly, the four of them on a private patrol of Berk.

Hiccup had been acting odd the whole day, which Astrid attributed to the fact that Snotlout had "vanished". Astrid couldn't fathom why he would be so upset about Snotlout leaving. She was, personally, glad that Snotlout had fled -  _coward_ \- and hoped the former Berkians wouldn't be back.

_I have no tolerance for Snotlout after what he did to me. Hiccup let him off easy with the exile, Snotlout deserved worse - Hel, I'd love to sink my axe into his flesh-_

"Astrid." Hiccup's tone was weary, his quiet voice snapping Astrid from her thoughts.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Astrid replied, watching her husband pull Toothless to a halt in front of her, the black dragon swooping down to land on an outcropping of rock.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and, with a nudge of her thighs, signaled Stormfly to land. The Nadder let out a squawk of acknowledgement, then dove down, landing beside Toothless with a rustle of her wings. Astrid slid off her dragon's back, eyes locking onto Hiccup's form.

"Hiccup," she said tiredly.

Hiccup turned to Astrid with a sigh, hands running through his hair with a tired sigh. "Astrid, have you ever stopped to think maybe it wasn't Snotlout who hurt you that night?"

"What?" Astrid growled, her anger causing Stormfly to nervously stamp her feet behind her. "Are you trying to say I don't know who raped me? It  _was_ Snotlout."

"Astrid, you know I am not saying that. I'm asking if you are totally certain it was Snotlout?" Hiccup frowned, green eyes searching.

Astrid bristled, furious at Hiccup's tone, his suggestion. "I know exactly who it was, Hiccup."

"Are you entirely sure? I talked with him, and you heard what he said, and have a feeling Snotlout would never have hurt you. Not like that."

"So you believe  _Snotlout_ over me?" Astrid shouted, fury raging in her chest.

"Well," Hiccup began though, before Hiccup could say another word, Astrid interrupted him.

"I don't know where this obsession with believing Snotlout came from, Hiccup, but-"

"Astrid," Hiccup suddenly snarled, his tone stopping Astrid immediately. "I don't think you understand what I am trying to get at here, Astrid. We all knew Snotlout. He was our friend and he cared about all of us. He would give up his life to save any of us, so why would he rape you?"

"Uh-"

"Don't you understand, Astrid? Snotlout cared about you, he  _loved_ you, and he would have do anything to keep you - or any of the friends - safe. I'm starting to believe that Snotlout wasn't the one who hurt you."

Astrid opened her mouth to retort, but Hiccup silenced her with a glare.

"I talked to him last night, before he ran off. I asked him about what happened with you and he told me that he found you injured. And he wasn't lying-"

"How would you know if Snotlout wasn't lying?" Astrid snapped, "I'm guessing he changed a lot in those ten years he has been exiled. How can you know if he isn't just a good liar all of a sudden?"

"Because Toothless never made any action against him. Toothless is generally very good at figuring out when someone is lying, but he never once acted like Snotlout was lying."

"So you believe Toothless over me?"

"No, Astrid, I am believing in an old friend. We knew him for ages and, as annoying as Snotlout was, can you really imagine him hurting any of us like what happened with you?"

Astrid frowned, ready to retort with scathing words but a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach stopped her.

"I- I know what happened to me that night. It was Snotlout who raped me, it was. It had to be…"

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked at Astrid, a knowing look in his eye. Astrid glared at Hiccup, leaping astride Stormfly without another word. Stormfly shot away from Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid gripping onto her dragon's saddle with a frustrated growl.

 _Why does Hiccup not believe me? And why do I feel doubt in my convictions? I know what happened that night, I remember Snotlout's voice and the roughness of his hands on me. It_ was  _him. Right?_

* * *

"How many caves are there on this Thor-blasted island? Snotlout growled to himself, frustratedly tearing at his thick hair. He had been wandering through the caves of Fireworm Island since Brynhildur had dropped him off -  _and who knows how long ago_ that  _was_ \- and, so far, he had gotten nowhere closer to the Queen's lair.

 _At least that I know of since I've seen scale not claw of anything resembling a dragon this entire time_.

The worst thing of all was that Snotlout was lost. Snotlout hated being lost.  _Hated_ it. It made him feel weak and dumb, foolish enough to wander into a cave-

 _You are a disgrace, always following Hiccup, never doing anything on you own!_ Spitelout's voice, his fury and disgust grating at Snotlout's nerves. Even if it had been ten years since Spitelout had died, Snotlout could still hear his father's voice whenever he made mistakes or did anything remotely wrong.

And, every since he had been exiled, Spitelout's disgust was all Snotlout heard at night or in the wind as he flew on Hookfang. Snotlout had never told Brynhildur of how he couldn't sleep at night, wracked by guilt, self-loathing, and fear. He'd never been good enough, never be the perfect son for Spitelout.

"It's your fault your mother went and got herself killed!" Snotlout said, mimicking his father's voice, muttering one of Spitelout's favorite lines.

_I still don't know why he would accuse me of being the reason my mother died. Stupid, selfish, cruel Spitelout. Nothing could ever have been your fault._

Shaking his thoughts away, Snotlout once again concentrated on memorizing each of the caves.

_Eventually, I will find what I am looking for._

* * *

Dagur poked at his plate, a small yawn escaping from his mouth as he gazed about the Hall. Berserkers and Outcasts alike were eating, families gathered together and small groups of kids running about the hall, laughter peeling from the young children.

It…  _saddened_ … Dagur to see the fake peacefulness of his people. After Dagur had come to ally himself with Hiccup he had believed peace would be something the Berserkers and Outcast could enjoy. Dagur had grown used to the peace but, now when his people hardly had any chance for peace, he missed it.

_Then Brahgo had to go and ruin everything._

Dagur clenched his coat around his fork, teeth grinding at the thought of the woman who had snatched Heather from him and used her against him.  _She is so obsessed with obtaining her goal that she sees herself as doing no wrong. I can't understand how-_

The creak of a chair beside him snapped Dagur's thoughts away, his body tensing for a fight. But all he saw, as he turned his head to the right, was Brynhildur. The blonde rider had a lithe smile on her face and her once long hair had been razed short - Dagur thought she looked better with short hair, not that anyone would catch him alive admitting that.

"Nice place you have here, Dagur," Brynhildur said, gaze scanning the Hall briefly.

"Why, thank you!" Dagur said, teeth baring with enjoyment at the rider's compliment.

Brynhildur waved her compliments off with a bored sigh, then her attention turned to her food. Tongue running across her teeth for a second, she dug into the plate of fish. It didn't her long to finish a and the moment she did she turned to look Dagur straight in the eye.

"Ok, Dagur. For this ruse to work you have to tell me everything. And I mean  _everything_."

Dagur gulped, suspiciously casting a glance around, hoping none of Brahgo's subordinates were listening in.

"Well, I don't know much about Brahgo - Hel, I don't even know where her base of operations is, she always insists on coming here - but I will tell you what I do know. Come with me, though, we need to speak somewhere in private."

* * *

Snotlout's entire body was sore. His wounds ached every time he moved and his mind screamed in exhaustion. The darkness of the cave mutes any hope of telling what time it was, whether it was day or night, and if Snotlout had even gotten anywhere with all of his walking.

For one of the few times in his life, Snotlout was thankful for his exile. He'd done so much traveling, exploring, and yes, walking, in those ten years that he didn't get blisters often.

 _If only I could say the same about my injuries_ , Snotlout winced as another burst of fire shot through his back, right at the spot where his assailant's sword had pierced through his back.

Anger pierced at his heart, sinking into his flesh like a sword.  _I need to find whoever attacked me. They obviously had a reason to attack me, and I have to find out who it is and fast. Hookfang is on Berk, alone, and I wouldn't put it past whoever attacked me to ray and kill my dragon. That's why-_

A white-hot blast of flame hit Snotlout full on, blasting over his armor and, luckily for him, his dragon-scale cape. Snotlout reacted almost instantly to the fire, throwing his cape up over his face in time to block the rest of the flames from melting his flesh. But he could still feel daggers of heat flush against his skin, meaning he had been burned at least to an extent.

Snotlout warily looked up, using his dragon-scale cape to cover his body. His eyes widened slowly as, right above him, the Fireworm Queen raised up onto her back legs, wings spreading across the tunnel's width and let out a thunderous roar.

* * *

"Ruffnut you can't keep avoiding telling me where you went last night," Tuffnut growled. His arms were crossed over his chest as he shot his sister an accusatorial glare.

Ruffnut ignored Tuffnut as the pair squared off in his room. Tuffnut had drug his sister to his house after Fishlegs and Dragner had confronted them. Ruffnut had been acting sagely since the night before -  _more like last few weeks, blasted sister_ \- and her weirdness was starting to put Tuffnut on edge.

Ruffnut glowered at Tuffnut, "I told you already, Tuffnut. My business has nothing to do with you. We may be twins, but that does not mean we share everything between each other. I don't ever ask how you and Grimhilda are doing, so why don't you do the same for me and leave my business to me?"

"I can't just do that! Why are you pushing me away? Why are you pushing away  _everyone_? Even Hiccup has noticed how distant you've been! You can't keep being like this!" Tuffnut shouted, frustration, anger and desperation all battling in his voice.

Ruffnut looked over at him, silent but for a quiet sigh. After a bit, Ruffnut finally opened her mouth to speak-

"Tuffnut, dear? Who are you talking to?" Grimhilda, Tuffnut's wife, asked as she entered his house, curiosity lightening her eyes. She spotted Ruffnut quickly, black braids swinging as she turned her head to Ruffnut.

"Oh, uh, hello Ruffnut."

Ruffnut grunted in response, earning a frown from Grimhilda, who shot Tuffnut a questioning look. Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders in response, just as confused as Grimhilda was about Ruffnut.

"Well, I'm going to go hangout with Rosethorn then. Good day!" Grimhilda said, zipping out of Tuffnut's room as quickly as she could.

Tuffnut shot a meaningful glare at his sister, upset at how she blatantly blew off Grimhilda and himself.

"Ruffnut, I swear on Thor, please tell me what is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong," Ruffnut suddenly growled, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Snotlout."

Tuffnut groaned, disbelief heavy in his voice. "Seriously, Ruffnut? Seriously? Get over him! You are married to Eret and you have a daughter with Eret-"

"Eret isn't Svalva's father."

"You need to move- Wait. What?" Tuffnut gasped, unsure if he had heard his sister correctly.  _Must be dragon nip or something._

But Ruffnut looked up at Tuffnut, expression steely and serious. "I said, Eret isn't Svalva's father."

Tuffnut's mouth fell open, jaw shaking as Ruffnut's words surged his mind.

"Then who?"

Ruffnut snorted, eyes rolling for a brief moment before she glared at Tuffnut. "Svalva is Snotlout's daughter."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tuffnut gasped, digging his hands into his hair in desperation. "So that's where you were last night. With Snotlout. That's just grand Ruffnut. Does Eret know?"

"He knows now."

" _Now_? You mean Eret didn't know until just recently? You are a real piece of work, sis. And I bet you haven't told Svalva, let alone Snotlout. Right?"

Ruffnut glowered at Tuffnut, though she did look away from him after a moment. "I didn't tell him because I was afraid he would tell the others. I thought it was the best idea at the time. And no, neither of those two know."

Tuffnut let out a massive sigh, eyes rolling exaggeratedly. "Ruff, please tell me you didn't do anything, uh,  _interesting_ with Snotlout last night. Please?"

"Oh, chill. We only talked. He told me about his exile and, honestly, I don't think he really wanted to chat with me as it was. I don't think he likes me."

Tuffnut groaned and, with a unceremoniously thud, hit his head against his nightstand.

_This is just brilliant._

* * *

Brynhildur followed Dagur, who was currently talking with one of his men quietly. Her thoughts were swirling like a whirlpool, trying to piece together everything Dagur had told her about Brahgo.

Dagur slowed to a stop, the Berserker he had been talking to giving him a respectful nod before he left Brynhildur and Dagur's presence. Dagur had stopped them both by a large door, a crooked smile evident on his face.

"Come in," Dagur said, a light tone in his voice as he opened up the door and walked into a dark room. Brynhildur followed Dagur inside-

"Hello again, Dagur. It is so  _nice_ to see you again."

Dagur and Brynhildur jolted backwards at the sound of the cold, high voice that echoed through the dark room. Dagur's mouth quivering briefly as he let out a breath.

"Brahgo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuffnut is 100% done. (And happens to be one of my favorites to write for this story).


	11. Chapter 11

Light slowly filtered into the dark room, revealing a muscular woman sitting crossed leg on the back of a giant Monstrous Nightmare. A long cape, made of dragon scales, flowed from her back, looping about her neck and covering the entirety of her body. Her skin had a dark cream tone and her hair - long and in a single braid - was jet black with small flecks of gray interspersed throughout. Her eyes were cold, gray as a winter iceberg.

"Welcome, both of you. I am Brahgo," the woman introduced herself, primarily to Brynhildur, her dragon letting out a snort.

"Hello," Brynhildur said nervously.

Dagur repeated the same, though he gave a small bow to Brahgo.

Brahgo gazed down upon Brynhildur and Dagur silently with iceberg colored eyes, expression unreadable. The Monstrous Nightmare behind her, a massive red Titan Wing, sent both a bored glare, teeth baring in warning.

Brynhildur nervously watched the woman, fear paralyzingly her in place as her gaze turned to the Titan Wing sitting behind Brahgo.

"What brings you here to Outcast Island, Madam?" Dagur asked, Brynhildur easily picking up on the Berserker's nervousness.

Brahgo raised an eyebrow slowly, stepping towards Dagur and Brynhildur slowly. "I have come to ask about the raid you conducted only a few days ago on Berk. You did not send a report to me, so I figured it would be good of me to visit and catch up."

"I see," Dagur stuttered, gulping quietly beside Brynhildur.

Brahgo raised one eyebrow, muscled arms crossing over her chest as she gave Dagur a silent look. "Why did you fail to report to me, Dagur? You understand our agreement, right?"

"Of course I do," Dagur replied hotly, his tone earning a warning snarl from Brahgo's Monstrous Nightmare, "I just forgot to write. That's all."

Brahgo snorted at Dagur's words then, slowly, pulled a scroll from beneath her cape. Slowly, Brahgo unrolled the paper, clearing her throats with a cold growl.

" _The raid on Berk was successful. To an extent. None of the first riders were killed, though Dagur's forces were able to kill thirteen riders and at least forty some dragons_."

Dagur and Brynhildur shared a quick glance as Brahgo finished reading the letter, rolling it up with silent finality.

"It is worrisome that my worker is more thorough than you Dagur. They have nothing at stake and does everything I want. You, on the other hand, have everything at stake, yet have failed to contact me about the raid."

"Please, Brahgo, don't hurt Heather because of my slip up. I made a mistake, that is all, I promise to do whatever you need," Dagur pleaded, his green eyes turning to Brynhildur fearfully.

Brahgo sighed and shook her head slowly. "I cannot have us lose our communications, Dagur. I need your warriors to accomplish my goal, so please, do not make mistakes like this again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Very well," Brahgo said, her eyes finally turning to Brynhildur, though she seemed unfazed by her presence, "let us talk about your next mission."

* * *

Snotlout dodged another blast of fire from the Fireworm, his back slamming into the hard stone of the cave floor. Snotlout let out a cry of pain as another shock of pain raced up his back, the Fireworm's attention snapping onto his form with another roar.

"No, no, no," Snotlout gasped as he scrambled upwards, only able to throw his dragonscale cloak in time to block the Fireworm's next blast of fire.

The Fireworm snarled and lunged at him, bashing hi to the ground as her claws locked around his body. The Fireworm's rough scales dug through Snotlout's bindings, tearing his wounds open with ease. The Fireworm smashed him into the ground again, then lowered her golden snout to his face, spittle dropping onto his skin with a hot sizzle.

Snotlout gasped painfully as the Fireworm gripped her claws around his waist even tighter.

"Hey, Queen, it's me, Snotlout. Your remember me, right?"

The Fireworm snarled in response, then suddenly picked him up again and ran down the cavern, Snotlout held tightly in her claw. The Fireworm raced down the tunnel, ducking and weaving into different hallways until she finally slowed and walked into the Fireworm lair.

The Fireworm dropped Snotlout to the ground roughly, slowly turning to face him. The Fireworm's tongue licked along her jaw as she slowly, creepily walked towards Snotlout. Snotlout backed away from the Fireworm hurriedly, which only made her advance on him quicker.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Snotlout hissed, backing all the way up to the lair's cavern wall with a  _thud_. The Fireworm twisted her head and snarled, her long tail snaking out behind her with a menacing snarl.

"Please don't eat me," Snotlout begged, "I'm your friend!"

The word "friend" seemed to only aggravate the Fireworm more for, with a scream of fury, she lunged right for him. Snotlout rolled out of her way, but she predicted his move and smashed her tail into his chest, pinning him to the wall.

Snotlout shivered, hands grasping at the Fireworm's scales as she lowered her eyes to his face. She glared at him with pure malice, no hint of recognition showing in her red eyes.

 _I'm dead_ -

Suddenly the Fireworm pinning him, shot her head up, a strange trill of a roar chattering from her mouth. Snotlout followed her gaze, studying the entrance to the lair with intensity. After a few moments, Snotlout heard the unmistakable sound of something huge headed their way.

_Cavern Crasher? Screaming Death?_

But what entered was neither of those, instead it was another Fireworm, though this one was much, much larger than the one holding Snotlout to the wall.

"What?" Snotlout gasped just as the Fireworm holding him dropped him and ran to the bigger Fireworm, growling at that larger one happily. Snotlout got to his feet shakily, freezing in place when he realized the large one was staring right at him.

"Uh, hi?" Snotlout squeaked, waving at the two Fireworm's nervously. The smaller Fireworm snarled at him but the large one slowly walked over to him, bending her head to look at him closely.

"Please don't eat me," Snotlout begged, body shaking as the large Fireworm lowered her head to his, red eyes smoldering, and-

Rubbed him. She  _rubbed_ her head against his body gently, a steady, loud thrum emitting from her closed mouth as she continued to bump him with her head.

Snotlout looked between the two Fireworms, realization dawning on him. "You're the Queen and that one," he pointed to the smaller Fireworm, "is your daughter?"

The Fireworm Queen growled in affirmation, the smaller on e bowing her head shamefully as the Queen sent her a scathing look.

_So reprimanding one's offspring isn't just a human thing. Why am I not surprised?_

The Fireworm Queen finally stopped rubbing against Snotlout, though he did give her a good scratch under the chin, which the huge dragon leaned into.

"Queen," Snotlout said hesitantly, hoping the Fireworm Queen would be able to understand his words, "I need your help."

The Fireworm Queen turned her head towards him, red eyes narrowing as she watched him, tongue flicking in and out of her mouth silently. Figuring that he had the Fireworm's attention, Snotlout continued.

"I need your help. My dragon, Hookfang, is injured. Without him-"

Sudden voices snapped Snotlout's attention towards the entrance of the lair, the Fireworm Queen and her daughter both snarling as they picked up on the sound of voices. Snotlout backed up, eyes flicking to the hive of Fireworm eggs lining the walls before turning back to the entrance to the lair.

The Fireworm Queen snarled as the voices grew louder, the smaller Fireworm backing up so her body angled across the length of the comb of Fireworm eggs. Snotlout himself tensed for a fight, though he had no weapon but for his fists.

After only a few moments of waiting, did the source of the voices appear. Twelve Hunters, armed to the teeth with dragon lances, Hunter arrows and, worst of all, the leader astride a Typhoomerang. The minute the two Fireworms saw the larger dragon, they tensed, preparing for a fight.

"Ah, look. Fireworms for the taking," the lead Hunter snarled, his Typhoomerang - which had a chain harness that looped through its mouth for control - snarling in tune with its rider. "Kill them and take the babies, I've heard that unhatched Fireworms bring a mighty  _high_ price on the markets."

Almost as if she understood the Hunters words, the Fireworm Queen lunged, smashing into the Typhoomerang with a furious screech, the two massive dragons flipping over each other in a flurry of claws and fangs. The younger Fireworm let out a screech and ran towards the rest of the Hunters, smashing two of the hunters away from the Fireworms eggs with a strong swing of her tail.

Snotlout, seeing nothing for him to use as a weapon, shrugged and charged straight at the Hunters, letting out a roar of fury that drew the attention of three of the Hunters who had slipped past the smaller Fireworm. One, the tallest and leanest of the group, dodged around Snotlout, aiming to strike him with his spear, only to meet the fangs of the smaller Fireworm.

"Good job, Princess!" Snotlout called out as the smaller Fireworm snapped the man in half and lunged back into battle against the other men. The remaining two that had spotted Snotlout now seemed wary of him, backing away from him, far enough that Snotlout could not hit them but they could strike him down with arrows. Snotlout circled the men, a snarl escaping from his mouth as the two men began to notch arrows to the string of their bows. Both men seemed wary of Snotlout, almost unsure of attacking him, and Snotlout didn't fail to notice the strange look the two passed between each other.

But that only made Snotlout smile.  _Take any advantage you can get_. Using their hesitance against them, Snotlout leapt forward, kneeing the closest man in the chest at the same time as swiped the man's spear from him. That man stumbled back, his friend jolting backwards as Snotlout slashed the spear towards the Hunter.

Letting out a shout of surprise the man leapt back, his feet colliding into the tail of the smaller Fireworm, which made the dragon whirl around and, in a gout of flames, burn the man alive. As the man's dying screams of agony echoed through the cave, Snotlout wheeled about, turning on the man he had stolen the spear from.

This Hunter had backed away from Snotlout, dark eyes flicking towards the spear in the former Berkian's hands.

"Uh, how about we forget this ever happened, and you just let me get out of here? You are just a friendly dragon rider, you wouldn't hurt someone like me! Mercy, please!" The man suddenly begged, his tone simpering and annoying, which grated on Snotlout's nerves. He  _hated_ people who thought he would spare their lives just because he was "a dragon rider".

Snotlout lunged forward, grabbing the man by his shirt and, with a cold snarl, yanked the man to his face, glaring down at him with his one good eye.

"Don't  _ever_ assume I would spare you sorry, worthless life just because I am a dragon rider. I don't know  _mercy_ ," Snotlout snarled, raising the spear up to the man's chest. The Hunter stared at him in horror, realization dawning in his face as Snotlout gave him a cruel smile.

"But, why? I didn't do anything to you! I'm just doing my job!" The man whined, his pitiful mewling only drawing a broader smile from Snotlout.

"Then you have  _failed_ ," Snotlout hissed and, without a second thought, shoved the blade of the spear into the man's chest. The man let out a bloodcurdling wail as the spear dug deeper into his chest, his screams of agony making Snotlout chuckle humorlessly. The man gripped at Snotlout's arms, as if hoping he could stop Snotlout but the Hunter was already weakening.

The man finally stopped thrashing, his hands falling from Snotlout's arms as he let out a gurgle of blood and pain. Snotlout ripped the spear from the Hunter's chest, turning in time to see the Typhoomerang wrap its long tail around the Fireworm Queen's throat and, with a mighty flick of its tail, send the Fireworm Queen crashing into the side of the cave. The smaller Fireworm let out a screech of panic, abandoning the eight hunters still fighting her.

"Princess, no!" Snotlout shouted in warning, but he was too late. As the Fireworm Princess heard Snotlout's warning shout, she turned, only to have a hunter's spear get thrust through her side. The Fireworm let out a cry of agony, the serpentine dragon stumbling backwards and, with a another cry of pain, crashed into the comb of Fireworm eggs.

As the Fireworm Princess struggled to right herself, wings flapping and tail swinging side to side, she only knocked over more of the Fireworm eggs, which all crashed on her. The Fireworm Princess let out a furious cry as she tried to untangle herself from the heavy comb of Fireworm eggs, limbs thrashing frantically.

A choked screech stopped the Fireworm Princess's struggles and turned hers, and Snotlout's attention, to where the Fireworm Queen lay. The massive dragon was crushed under the Hunter's Typhoomerang, the Fireworm Queen struggling to move as the Typhoomerang pinned her wings and head to the ground with its wings.

The Typhoomerang lowered its head to the Fireworm Queen's, both dragons staring into the other's eyes.

"See, Hunters? Any dragon can be broken, even one like the Fireworm Queen. Lady Brahgo will be excited to know of our acquirements," the Hunter drawled, turning a significant look to Snotlout.

Snotlout hissed, scanning the situation about him. The Fireworm Princess still thrashed under heavy layers of Fireworm eggs, the Fireworm Queen let out a mournful keen and the remaining Hunters all advanced on Snotlout and the Fireworm Princess.

Snotlout glanced between each Fireworm, desperation, uncertainty-

Without thinking Snotlout ran for the Fireworm Princess, scrambling at the pile of eggs in hope to free her. The Fireworm noticed his efforts and began to thrust her ten legs, clearing eggs as fast, and as gently, away from her as she could.

The Typhoomerang and its rider suddenly snapped up, turning away from the injured Fireworm Queen to send Snotlout a deathly glare.

"Don't spare either of them," the Hunter hissed, glaring at his men, all of whom had been hesitating to take action against Snotlout and the Fireworm Princess, "kill them both!"

With the lead Hunter's shout, the eight menean for Snotlout, but they were too late. With a mighty heave, the Fireworm Princess burst out from the Fireworm eggs, Snotlout leaping into her back without a second of hesitation. With a furious, cave shaking roar, the Fireworm Princess spread her wings and shot skywards, flipping around and diving at the Hunters with a screech of fury.

Flames burst from the Fireworm Princess's mouth, pouring over the ground and striking a number of the Hunters. Snotlout and the Fireworm Princess didn't hesitate, smashing into the Typhoomerang that still had the Fireworm Queen pinned under its claws.

Snotlout's Fireworm and the Hunter's Typhoomerang tore at each other, blood flying through the air and splattering scales as the two tore at each other. The Hunter astride the Typhoomerang leapt for Snotlout as their two dragons tore at each other, but the Fireworm intercepted the man with a slam of her tail against the Typhoomerang's chest. The Typhoomerang stumbled backwards, knocking the Hunter off his feet before he could attack Snotlout.

Snotlout told the opportunity given to him and lunged for the chains looped into the Typhoomerang's mouth. Wrapping his hands around the heavy chain, Snotlout began to tug at the chain desperately, hoping he could free the Typhoomerang from the restraining chains. Understanding what Snotlout was trying to do, the Fireworm Princess grabbed the chains with her claws and, with a mighty yank, ripped the chains from the Typhoomerang's mouth.

The Typhoomerang and Fireworm Princess stumbled back from each other at the force of the breaking chains, Snotlout only just holding onto the neck spines of the Fireworm Princess. Quickly, the Fireworm Princess recovered, but it wasn't fast enough. As Snotlout and the Fireworm turned towards the Typhoomerang, they were hit by its cyclonic fire, the Fireworm letting out a screech of panic as she was pushed back by the flames.

Suddenly the Hunter's Typhoomerang sprang on the Fireworm Princess, crushing her to the ground, Snotlout beneath her. Snotlout struggled to get himself unpinned from under the Fireworm Princess, but the Typhoomerang now had its entire weight crushing the Fireworm Princess to the ground.

Snotlout thrashed and snarled, spitting with fury as the remaining eight Hunters on foot surrounded him.

"Well that was disappointing," the Typhoomerang rider laughed, the other eight hunters echoing his laugh, though with much less enthusiasm. "Now-"

The rider had no time to finish his speech for, with a thundering roar, the Fireworm Queen had leapt from behind the Typhoomerang, mouth snapping over the larger dragon's neck. Before the rider or Typhoomerang could react, the Fireworm Queen had her claws on the Typhoomerang's back and, with a sickening snap, twisted the neck of the Typhoomerang. The Typhoomerang let out a gurgle of pain, its jaw clicking for a moment before it stopped moving entirely.

The Fireworm Queen dropped the Typhoomerang's dead body with a loud  _thud_ , the rider of the Typhoomerang rolling away from his dead dragon. Slowly, the Fireworm Queen turned her head to the eight Hunters standing around the Fireworm Princess, spears pointed at the smaller Fireworm's neck. The Fireworm Queen let out a deafening roar and, with surprising speed, smashed her tail into all eight men, sending everyone of them into the cave walls. Before any of the Hunters had time to recover the Fireworm Queen ran up to them and, with bright gout of flame, burned the men alive.

Seeming satisfied with the mens' demise, the Fireworm Queen walked back to where Snotlout and the Fireworm Princess were, both of whom were still struggling to get up. Bending her head down, the Fireworm Queen gently picked up the smaller Fireworm, righting that dragon onto her feet.

The moment the weight of the Fireworm had been removed from Snotlout, he let out a gasp of breath and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"This is not over, I swear I will destroy you and your home, rider!" The one remaining Hunter shouted, drawing the attention of both Fireworms and Snotlout. The Hunter had a spear in his hand and he was glowering with unbridled venom at Snotlout and the two Fireworms.

Snotlout walked up to the man, unarmed and without the Fireworm dragons to back him up. The hunter saw and tensed, stepping back ever so slightly as Snotlout stopped before him and glared up at the man.

The Hunter tightened his grip on his spear, teeth clenching as he glared down at Snotlout, "Your people  _will_ be destroyed. Trust me, when I saw that you don't want to find yourself on the wrong side of our leader-"

The man's words were cut off by a audible snap, the Fireworm Queen devouring him whole without a second's pause. Snotlout looked up at the Fireworm Queen and nodded, silently thanking her for saving him and the Fireworm Princess.  _But I need her help for one more thing_.

Snotlout cast his gaze away from the Fireworm, letting out a tired sigh as he quietly muttered,"Fireworm Queen, I need your help."

The Fireworm Queen turned her head and looked down at him, her wings folding to her side while the Fireworm Princess started to place the Fireworm eggs back against the wall.

"I need a dragon, at least for a few days. I came to you because I know you have helped me before," Snotlout hesitated, unsure of what to say as the Fireworm Queen lowered her head to his eye level, bright eyes unreadable, "would you help me?"

The Fireworm Queen continued to watch him, her head tilting to the side slowly as she seemed to contemplate his request.

"Please, Fireworm Queen," Snotlout begged, "I have to help my home, I have to protect it, and you are the only way I can do that. Please…"

The Fireworm Queen made no notion of movement except for her eyes blinking. The immense dragon just stared at Snotlout, the suddenly, slowly, lowered her snout to him and gently nudged him in the chest. Snotlout looked at the dragon quizzically, slowly realizing what she was offering as she closed her eyes and rested her snout against him.

Slowly, hesitantly, Snotlout stroked the Fireworm Queen's snout, drawing a loud rumble from her chest as he did. Snotlout closed his eyes and rested his head on the Fireworm Queen's, the two breathing in sync for a few moments before Snotlout backed away from the dragon slightly.

"Let's go."

* * *

Hiccup rubbed at his eyes, absentmindedly listening to the villagers talking. What about? Hiccup didn't care right now for he couldn't get his conversation with Snotlout out of his head.

_Is there really a traitor here? Living amongst us? Working and training with us? And, if what Snotlout says turns out to be true, why? Why would someone turn against Berk?_

"Hiccup?"

The sound of Fishlegs's voice snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts, the Berkian chief whipping around to where his friend was looking at him, concern obvious in his face.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked nervously, hands knotting with obvious tension.

"Yeah, I am fine, Fishlegs," Hiccup replied, though he wasn't entirely sure he himself was speaking the truth. Fishlegs seemed to note Hiccup's hesitation also, for he gave Hiccup a knowing look.

"Do you want to talk, Hiccup? You have been pretty reserved lately. We are all worried about you. You and Ruffnut both, actually."

"Ruffnut? What's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked, a small twinge of guilt gnawing into his stomach. He'd been so distracted by the reappearance of Snotlout and the the raid on Berk that he hadn't noticed, or paid attention, to any of his friends lately.

Fishlegs shrugged, throwing his hands up to emphasize his point, "I honestly have no idea. She has been acting awfully strange these last few weeks and even Tuffnut seems bothered by whatever is going on with her."

"Could it be problems with Eret?" Hiccup suggested, "I know those two have had a tense relationship sometimes, maybe she's just acting strange because of that."

"I don't think so, Hiccup. This seems like something else entirely," Fishlegs muttered, hand rubbing across his chin thoughtfully.

"But what?"

Fishlegs shrugged in response, jokingly saying, "Maybe it's just a girl thing that is bothering Ruffnut."

"Ha, yeah," Hiccup muttered, his voice falling flat as worry seeped into his gut. He looked back at Fishlegs, who was studying him intently, and gave Fishlegs a tired sigh.

"We may joke, Fishlegs, but I worry for her and the others of Berk. We were not prepared for that last attack and the losses we experienced in that battle will only affect us negatively," Hiccup sighed despondently, eyes falling to the empty desk before him.

"You know," Fishlegs suddenly muttered, "I really do miss the days when it was just us six on the Edge. Our lives were easier then and we didn't have to experience the sorrow of seeing our friends die in front of us."

Hiccup gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah, same."

Hiccup said nothing for awhile, gaze falling as a thought came to his head.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup whispered, drawing the attention of the larger Berkian.

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Can we talk in private?" Hiccup asked, giving a meaningful glance to the Berkians gathered in the Great Hall. Fishlegs nodded, clearly understanding Hiccup's meaning.

Hiccup slowly got to his feet, Toothless noting and following him as Hiccup walked out of the Great Hall. Fishlegs followed close behind him as the Berkian chief walked up a small path from the Great Hall.

After waking for a few minutes, Hiccup the location he had been looking for. It was a small alcove, unknown to all but Hiccup and Astrid. The alcove was shaded, covers in soft moss and large enough for at least three dragons to lay out in. Hiccup had generally used it as a place to escape the stress of work.

Toothless automatically settled down at the back of the alcove, yawning and stretching as the Night Fury flopped onto the mossy ground. Meatlug settled down beside Toothless, bumping the Night Fury on the nose with her tail as she laid out beside him.

"This is a really nice place," Fishlegs admitted, looking around the alcove with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Hiccup grumbled, "I like to come here to get peace and quiet from everything."

"I can understand why," Fishlegs said as he slowly sat down on the mossy ground, though Hiccup stayed standing. "So, Hiccup, why the secrecy?"

"I wanted to talk in private because I need to talk to you about Snotlout."

Fishlegs startled, wariness flashing in his eyes immediately, though he said nothing.

"I know that you have been kept out of the loop with what has been happening lately," Hiccup started, absentmindedly stroking his dragon's scales, "and I have been meaning to fix that."

"You know that Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and I all ran into rogue rider a few weeks ago, right?"

Fishlegs nodded, so Hiccup forged on.

"That rider was  _Snotlout_ -"

"What?" Fishlegs gasped, realization dawning in his eyes suddenly, "so that's why you were asking about his whereabouts. He was here? On Berk?"

"Exactly," Hiccup agreed, "and he has warned us of a traitor in our midst. I did not believe him - and I don't  _want_ to believe what Snotlout says - but I am starting to question what he told me."

Fishlegs shot Hiccup a confused look, his arms crossing over his chest slowly. "Hiccup, you realize that this is the guy who raped Astrid that you are talking about. Right? I would be wary of trusting what he says."

"That's the thing, Fishlegs, I don't think Snotlout did that to her. He and I talked privately last night about  _that_ night. He told me he only found her injured and-"

"And what?" Fishlegs hissed venomously.

"And I believe Snotlout isn't lying."

"Oh gods," Fishlegs grumbled, smacking his forehead with a groan of disbelief.

"Hear me out, Fishlegs," Hiccup growled, shooting a glare towards Fishlegs, "I believe what he said because why would Snotlout rape Astrid? We were all friends, Snotlout cared for us and only wished to keep us safe. So why would he hurt Astrid like that? Especially since those two were friends for so long. I can't bring myself to continue to believe that Snotlout could hurt Astrid like that."

Fishlegs frowned at Hiccup, eyes darkening as he glared at Hiccup. "I think you are wrong to trust Snotlout."

Hiccup shook his head slowly, "I don't know, Fishlegs. I think Snotlout deserves at least a chance to explain his side to us. I've been thinking of going and finding him, wherever he ran off to, to talk to him further."

"And leave Berk without you and Toothless, again? You saw how well that turned out last time," Fishlegs snarled as he turned his back on Hiccup. Meatlug noticed Fishlegs leaving and leapt up, running after Fishlegs as the larger Berkian walked away from Hiccup.

Hiccup turned, extending his hand after Fishlegs, and shout of explanation dying on his lips. Toothless grumbled at Hiccup, head tilting as the Night Fury gathered himself to his feet, striding over to Hiccup.

"Toothless, I need to find Snotlout. I need to know his whole story," Hiccup explained to his dragon as he headed down the pathway and towards the Great Hall. Toothless roared after Hiccup then charged down beside him, matching strides with Hiccup as the two ran down the path.

Hiccup ran to the steps of the Great Hall, Toothless stopping beside him just a second later. Hiccup threw his leg-

"Dragon incoming!" The sudden shout from a lookout stopped Hiccup, his and Toothless's gazes turning to the sky.

Far out over the ocean, a dragon raced towards Berk, Hiccup unable to identify what type of dragon it was. Hiccup squinted, trying to identify what type of dragon it was. Toothless began to growl beside Hiccup as the dragon grew ever closer, its long, serpentine, form slowly coming to clear view.

"It's a Fireworm!" The look out screamed, identifying the dragon at the same time as Hiccup did. Hiccup leapt onto Toothless's saddle, the Night Fury shooting into the sky to meet the Fireworm before she reached Berk.

As Hiccup drew closer to the Fireworm, Toothless began to growl, ear plates flattening against his skull.

"Easy," Hiccup soothed, "don't do anything rash, Toothless."

Toothless growled at Hiccup's words unhappily though, with a shake of his head, the dragon ceased his growling.

Hiccup and his dragon banked around the Fireworm, shock pulsing through his body as he recognized the Fireworm… and her rider.

It was Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen. The Fireworm Queen that had saved Hookfang years ago, and the one who the gang had helped when the Cavern Crasher had attempted to eat her hive of eggs.

_How Snotlout bonded with her I have no idea._

"Snotlout," Hiccup began warily, "we-"

"Need to talk," Snotlout and Hiccup said at the same time.

"Yes, we do," Hiccup agreed, warily turning Toothless's back on Snotlout and the Fireworm as he led the two to Berk. As Toothless landed in the middle of Berk's village square, Snotlout and the Fireworm landed beside him, the wind from the Fireworm's wings sending debris and dust flying.

Hiccup dismounted Toothless, watching as villagers slowly began to form where he and Snotlout had landed their dragons.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Snotlout?"

"The traitor? Why is he here?!"

The villagers voices grew louder and louder, Hiccup casting a quick glance to Snotlout, who was nervously threading his fingers in the Fireworm Queen's spines.

"Hiccup, why is Snotlout here?" Dragner spoke over the crowd, silencing their murmurs as he walked to the front of the crowd.

Hiccup let out a sigh, brushing a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Everyone, listen to me. I understand all of your misgivings about Snotlout being here, I do. Snotlout will only be here for a brief amount of time."

"But  _why_?" Dragner growled, the rest of the Berkian villagers grumbling alongside Dragner.

Hiccup shot a glare at Dragner, anger burning through his chest.  _How_ dare  _Dragner challenge me_ , Hiccup fumed, Toothless sensing Hiccup's anger and letting out a growl to match Hiccup's glare.

"Why is none of your business, Dragner," Hiccup said icily, "Snotlout is here under my protection. If anyone attacks him I  _will_ have to punish you."

The Berkians backed away at Hiccup's threat, most smartly diving back into their houses, though Dragner still stood in the middle of the square.

"Yes, Dragner?" Hiccup growled, irritation edging through his voice.

Dragner looked over at Snotlout, who still had not dismounted the Fireworm Queen and was casting wary glances about Berk.

"Hiccup, what are you thinking? Inviting an exile back to Berk will only upset the people, you cannot allow Snotlout to stay."

"I am do what I want, Dragner, and that means Snotlout is staying."

"But Hiccup, the people hate him. They all know what he did to Astrid and they hate him for it. And Astrid, what will she think of you allowing Snotlout to stay here?" Dragner questioned, gaze locked on Snotlout warily.

"Astrid will have to deal with it. He is staying here for only a day," Hiccup snapped, "Now please, leave me alone. I need to speak to Snotlout in  _private_."

"Very well," Dragner growled, bowing his head respectfully to Hiccup before turning and walking away.

Once Dragner was out of earshot, Hiccup turned to Snotlout and signaled for the exile to follow him. Snotlout and the Fireworm followed after Hiccup and Toothless, the Fireworm Queen occasionally taking flight to soar over the buildings.

After a bit, Hiccup and Snotlout stopped at the ruins of Hiccup's house, Hiccup turning to face Snotlout.

"Why did you come back?" Hiccup growled. Snotlout looked at him silently, still astride the Fireworm Queen. Hiccup sighed at Snotlout's refusal to answer him, shooting Toothless a frustrated look. Toothless turned away from Hiccup, pointedly ignoring him.

"Ok, Snotlout, are you going to talk. Ever?"

"Not here," Snotlout growled, "I didn't trust anyone. Follow me, then we will talk."

"Fine, fine," Hiccup grumbled, smacking Toothless on the shoulder gently. Toothless glared at Hiccup but turned so Hiccup could mount up onto his saddle.

Snotlout nodded the moment Hiccup was astride Toothless and, without a word to the Fireworm Queen, took off and headed towards the top of Berk's mountain.

The Fireworm Queen slowed, wings stuttering for a brief moment before she and Snotlout landed on top of the mountain. Hiccup and Toothless landed beside the Fireworm Queen, who looked down on them with a hiss.

Toothless responded to her hiss with a growl of his own, though a quick nudge from Hiccup stopped Toothless before he angered the Fireworm Queen.

Snotlout never moved from the Fireworm Queen's back, his gaze turning out to the vastness of the ocean that surrounded Berk.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup questioned, slowly moving over to the Fireworm Queen Snotlout was atride.

"I truly did miss living on Berk for the last ten years. I was lost without my home, even though I had Hookfang with me all the time. Losing one's home affects you in ways you could not understand, Hiccup," Snotlout said quietly.

Hiccup turned his gaze up to Snotlout, watching as the man slowly turned his gaze to meet Hiccup's own.

"There maybe a divide between us, Hiccup, but we must put that aside if you want Berk to survive. We cannot let what transpired years ago come between the safety of both of ours home. We have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last chapter finished so far. I am working on chapter 12 currently.


	12. Chapter 12

Night had darkened the sky hours ago and still Astrid had not seen Hiccup since their argument earlier that day. Astrid had been dealing with Berkians all day, all of them wondering why Snotlout was back on Berk.

_I want to know the same_ , Astrid snarled inwardly, fingers running along the blade of her axe. She had long put her and Hiccup's kids to bed, thankfully.

Astrid had not seen Hiccup land in the village square with - as one Berkian described it - "Snotlout on the back of a huge Fireworm dragon bigger than half of the Great Hall" beside him. But, when she had heard that Snotlout returned to Berk, Astrid had felt anger and fear. Anger that Hiccup would allow Snotlout back on Berk, yet fear for Hiccup.

She didn't trust Snotlout, never would, and the idea of Hiccup talking with Snotlout made her nervous.

_I wish Hiccup wasn't so trusting all the time_ , Astrid thought, boots wearing a path into the floor of the temporary house she, Hiccup, and their kids were using for shelter.  _Hiccup believes in the good of all people, even backstabbing people like Snotlout._

"Astrid?" Hiccup's voice, quiet and caring, pulled the blonde Berkian from her thoughts.

Astrid turned her gaze to Hiccup, watching she walked into the house, Toothless brushing past him with a tired snort.

"Where have you been Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her arms crossing over her chest as Hiccup walked up to her.

Hiccup didn't answer for a bit, preferring instead to slowly hang up his flight armor. When Hiccup finished with that, he finally turned to Astrid.

"I'm sure you know where I have been, Astrid," Hiccup replied, "rumors spread fast on Berk."

"You didn't answer my question," Astrid snapped, moving in front of Hiccup, who only gave her a small look. "Tell me  _exactly_ what you and Snotlout were talking about."

"No," Hiccup said simply, "I can't. I promised Snotlout that I would not tell anyone what we talked about. Even you. Allow me to do something right by him, by keeping that promise. And I have a feeling that Snotlout is keeping stuff from me still. I need him to tell me everything and, I suspect, he eventually will. But only with time."

Astrid relented, not wishing to argue with Hiccup any longer. Hiccup walked up to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder as he sat beside her.

"Astrid," he began, voice soft, "I know him being here hurts you. I don't want to hurt you. I just... I think I  _need_ to listen to Snotlout."

"It is what you believe in, Hiccup. You always want to give everyone the benefit of the doubt; I just hope this time doesn't hurt Berk," Astrid breathed, turning away from Hiccup slightly. "You know if Snotlout turns out to be the liar most of us believe he is, then whatever happens to Berk will be blamed on you."

"I know that," Hiccup admitted, "but I have to do this."

Astrid mulled over Hiccup's words, "So he is staying here for the night, I am guessing?"

"Yes."

Astrid shook her head, frowning slightly, "Then where is Snotlout staying for the night?"

Hiccup looked slightly sheepish, hand brushing through his hair with a nervous chuckle. "I invited him to stay here."

"You what?!" Astrid screeched, leaping to her feet with a furious roar. "How could you!"

"I," Hiccup struggled to explain, "I- It was the first thing that came to mind for me! I told him he would stay over for just this night. He had the Fireworm Queen settled in already and we moved Hookfang to the stables here also."

Astrid glared at Hiccup, turning her back on him with a snarl as she stormed up the stairs to her bed.

* * *

_Well that went over well_ , Hiccup thought as he watched Astrid storm up to their shared room. He did not wish to chase after her, fearing the feeling of an axe against his throat.

"Uh, goodnight Astrid!" Hiccup called after her, reciting a snarl in reply. Hiccup shrugged at her response, turning to Toothless, who grumbled at him tiredly.

Hiccup sighed to himself, smiling as he watched Toothless settle down on the floor, jaws opening in a wide yawn as the Night Fury fell asleep.

Slowly, Hiccup began to fall asleep, until a light knock on the door drew snapped him into alertness.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked loudly as he strode up to the door. "Who is it?"

"Snotlout," came the answer, a forced politeness in Snotlout's voice.

_Ah, good_ , Hiccup thought, pulling open the door to the house at the same time as he forced a happy smile on his face.

Snotlout, still decked out in his armor - minus the helm - glanced up at Hiccup, scowl darkening his expression.

"You can come in," Hiccup assured, not failing to miss the wary way Snotlout glanced into the house. "It's fine, you will be safe."

Snotlout shot Hiccup a glower, though the short rider did walk into the house. Hiccup closed the door after Snotlout, silently pointing his exiled cousin towards an empty bed.

"You can sleep there for the night," Hiccup explained, which earned him a cold look from Snotlout.

"That is quite obvious," Snotlout growled, "but I thank you for your hospitality. Though it surprised me that Astrid would have approved of you inviting me here tonight."

"That's because I didn't." Astrid's snarl pulled Hiccup's attention away from Snotlout, glancing up to see her walking down the stairs, axe in hand.

Astrid's gaze was withering, hate burning her eyes to bright blue fire as she stopped in front of Snotlout. To Snotlout's credit, though he wa facing down Astrid and her axe, he seemed unfazed.

"Astrid," Snotlout said, dipping his head in a stiff - and very forced - nod of acknowledgment. "Nice to see that you have not changed much over the years, Astrid."

"Oh, I have changed  _a lot_ , Snotlout," Astrid snarled, "and so have you."

"Yes, it seems we really have changed, and neither for the better," Snotlout said, an unmistakable more of defeat and sadness creeping into his words. Astrid narrowed her eyes at Snotlout's reply, but said nothing in response.

"Ma? Dad?" Eris's quiet voice, nervous and shy, broke through the tension of the room.

Astrid turned to where their child was standing, the small blonde girl staring up at her parents and Snotlout, her younger brother, Stoick, hiding behind her back.

"Who's this?" Eris asked, pointing directly at Snotlout, who was watching her warily.

"He's just a rider," Astrid explained coolly, attempting to shoo the two children away with a growl.

"But I don't recognize him," Eris whined, ignoring her mother to look up at Hiccup with a pout. "I know every rider that lives here and I know I don't recognize this rider."

Hiccup cursed his young daughter's astuteness, her uncanny ability to read people, and her passion to know  _every_ Berkians that lived on the island.  _Astrid has axed herself in the foot now. She will have to tell Eris the truth or another lie._

Astrid shot a scornful glare to Snotlout, a humorless laugh peeling from her mouth. "Oh no, he is  _no_ Berkian, Eris. Just a rider, nothing more."

"Oh," Eris grumbled, disappointment darkening her eyes. Snotlout, Hiccup noticed, stiffened at Astrid's words, his gaze shifting away from Eris.

"Now go back to bed you two," Astrid demanded, gently pulling the two to their room amid protest from both Eris and Stoick.

Hiccup watched Snotlout out of the corner of his eye, observing how Snotlout shifted his weight to his right leg constantly, arms crossed tightly over his chest, and his one eye shifted between Hiccup, Astrid and the house in swift succession.

_He does not like being here either. That's one thing he and Astrid have in common._

After only a few moments, and some loud grumbling from Eris, did Astrid reappear in the room. Her stance was hostile and her blue eyes chips of ice as she walked up and stopped in front of Snotlout and Hiccup.

"If you do  _anything_ , anything at all Snotlout, I  _will_ kill you," Astrid threatened before whipping around and storming off to her and Hiccup's room with a scowl plastered over her face.

Snotlout turned to Hiccup, his expression once again unreadable as he let out a long sigh, "I am not going to hurt you, or anyone here on Berk. That is not why I am here, Hiccup."

"I understand that, Snotlout. I already told you that I am giving you a chance to prove that your words are true," Hiccup assured, "But you have to understand that Astrid will not believe anything you say. I have pissed her off enough by allowing you to stay the night here."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup wordlessly, then bowed his head understandingly. "I will stay away from Astrid, to the best of my ability. I don't want to aggravate her any further than I already have."

Without allowing Hiccup to say anything to him, Snotlout turned and walked away, stopping suddenly to look at Hiccup.

"What are their names?" Snotlout asked, jerking his head towards the children's room.

"Eris and Stoick."

Snotlout gave a quiet  _hmm_ , then walked into the room Hiccup had designated for him.

Hiccup looked away from where Snotlout had walked into his room and let out a tired sigh.

Toothless, who had woken up to all their voices, looked at Hiccup for a moment, concern flooding his green eyes.

"I'm fine, Toothless. I'm just afraid that the same can't be said about Berk."

* * *

Snotlout woke before the sun had risen. Slowly, Snotlout stretched out his limbs, wincing as his left shoulder and leg responded slowly and with painful pinpricks of fire. Glaring down at his long injured limbs, Snotlout pulled himself out of the bedroll he had placed on the floor the night before. He was not used to sleeping on beds so he had instinctively rolled out his sleeping roll the night before and had curled into it without a second thought.

_Given the chance for luxury and I don't take it. Typical_.  _And I fell asleep in my clothes_ , Snotlout realized with a frustrated groan.  _Well, at least I didn't sleep in my armor._

Quietly, Snotlout slunk out of the room, eyes locked on the sleeping form of Toothless, who was snoring loudly, tail flicking slowly. Snotlout walked past Toothless and, once he reached the door to Hiccup's house, creaked it open slowly. Toothless let out a string of grumples but the Night Fury did not wake up.

"And where do you think you are going?" A sudden, cold voice snarled behind Snotlout. Snotlout wheeled around with a snarl, eye locking onto Astrid, who had her axe aimed right at his chest

"I'm going to visit my dragon, Astrid," Snotlout snapped, glowering at the blonde rider with unconcealed fury.

Astrid shoved her axe's blade against Snotlout's chest, blue eyes sharp as flint. "How do I know you aren't going to fly off to meet with your traitorous buddy, Dagur?"

"Dagur and I are  _not_ buddies!" Snotlout roared, his shout waking Toothless with a snort and causing Astrid to step back ever so slightly with a tight growl escaping from her mouth. "He  _tortured_ Hookfang just so he could get what he wanted. I left him years ago and have never even entertained the thought of returning to work with him."

Astrid's eyes shifted to Toothless, who was watching Snotlout with an intent gaze, then turned her gaze back to Snotlout warily. "I know Hiccup wants to believe you, he is desperate to, but I won't let myself be blinded by what you say. How can anyone verify what you say?"

Snotlout sighed then, with an exasperated roll of his eyes, walked out of Hiccup's house. Astrid let out an affronted snarl before she ran after him, skidding in front of Snotlout, still armed with hr axe.

"You aren't going anywhere, not without me. If you do anything that I don't like," Astrid threatened, "I will do whatever it takes to protect Berk."

"Then we are both trying to achieve the same goal," Snotlout said with a shrug, walking past Astrid. Astrid followed after him, just off to his left, grumbling loudly as Snotlout walked a small ways from Hiccup's house. He stopped at an old stable, with Rumblehorn designs and patterns adorning the door, then opened the door slowly.

Snotlout walked into the stable, a soft sigh escaping his lips at the sight of Hookfang- still bandaged and injured - lying on the floor asleep with the Fireworm Queen wrapped around Hookfang. Snotlout walked over to his dragon, stroking the Nightmare on the snout gently.

"I need you to recover soon, Hooky. I need you," Snotlout whispered softly, leaning onto Hookfang's snout. Without conscious thought, Snotlout scratched his dragon's hide and listened to Hookfang's breath, the deep rumble of flame and power.

Snotlout did not move from his dragon, arms still wrapped around his dragon's head and with his face buried into the hard scales of Hookfang's hide. The quiet footfalls of Astrid stopping beside Snotlout, drew his gaze up, stopping on her glaring down at him.

"What?" He growled, standing up slowly so she didn't tower as much over him.

Astrid looked down at Hookfang, at the aged scars and new ones, the numerous bandages lacing his body. Snotlout tilted his head, watching her quizzically until she looked him straight in the eye with a frown curving down the edges of her mouth.

Snotlout frowned back at Astrid and sat back down next to Hookfang, ignoring Astrid pointedly. A few minutes of silence passed until, with a troubled sigh, Astrid shy Snotlout a deliberate look.

"Look, I know I have made it clear my feelings about you being here again Snotlout. But… Hiccup would wish for me to give you a chance," Astrid turned her gaze to the still sleeping form of the Fireworm Queen, her thoughts hidden from Snotlout, "and I am going to give a chance. One chance."

Snotlout grunted in response, giving Astrid a brief,  _I don't believe you_ look, then nodded slowly. "Fine."

"But first," Astrid interjected, "I new to know exactly what happened  _that_ night ten years ago. Hiccup is convinced that you aren't the one who hurt me. I don't believe the same. I know who I saw that night, but I need to know  _your_ side of the story.

"Why would you have hurt me? Did you hate me that much so much to warrant raping me?"

"Astrid-"

Were you  _still_ angry I chose Hiccup over you? Is that-"

"Astrid!" Snotlout snapped, silencing the blonde, "Give me a chance to speak."

"Uh, oh," Astrid realized with the faintest hint of sheepishness burning her cheeks red.

Snotlout frowned at Astrid, then let out a long sigh. "Astrid, to this may meant I have no certain idea why you accused me of raping you. Why don't you explain that first? Then I may be able to finally understand why you accused me."

Astrid quickly looked away from Snotlout, teeth grinding, hands clenching, but she finally turned to him and sighed. "Very well."

* * *

_Stormfly landed with a loud squawk, stretching each wing out slowly as Astrid slid off her back. It was late at night on Berk and Astrid was exhilarated yet tired from the long day flight._

" _Long flight today, Stormfly," Astrid said, "You did very well."_

_Stormfly chirped happily, bouncing on her feet as she rubbed her head against Astrid roughly, the Nadder's scales charging at her skin._

" _Stormfly, step!" Astrid laughed, pushing her dragon off of her. Stormfly pouted, her wings and head spines drooping at Astrid's words. Astrid raised an eyebrow at her dragon, who was still slipping around her, warbling at Astrid._

" _Oh, get out of here Stormfly. There will be chicken ready for you when you get back to your stables. Just don't eat it all in one gulp!"_

_Stormfly's head spines perked and, without a second glance to Astrid, the Nadder bolted away, charging towards Astrid and Hiccup's house._

" _The way to a dragon's heart is always food," Astrid joked as she followed after her dragon slowly._

_Astrid was nearly to her home. When, from seemingly nowhere, somebody yanked her from her path and behind a house. Whoever had grabbed her, shoved Astrid to the ground forcefully, their boot smashing into her stomach with a hard snarl._

" _Astrid." The voice was pure venom, but she recognized it. And recognized it well._

" _Snotlout? What in Valhalla are you doing?" She snarled as she struggles to throw Snotlout off her._

_Snotlout replied only with an angrier growl, his hands forcing her arms to the ground. Astrid glared up at Snotlout and, those his face was shrouded in shadow and darkness, she could easily recognize his horned helmet and stocky frame._

" _Snotlout, let me go!" Astrid hissed, Fury building in her chest m, "I don't enjoy your games, Snotlout."_

" _This is_ not  _a game, Astrid," Snotlout growled - for a second, just a mere second, something seemed off in Snotlout's voice, but what Astrid couldn't tell._

_Astrid tried to kick out at Snotlout but he seems to have anticipated her next move for, with a snarl of hate, Snotlout punched her in the gut. Astrid winced and bucked, trying to throw Snotlout of her._

_Snotlout only let out a dark chuckle as he leaned closer to her, "I'm going to enjoy this. You should never have picked Hiccup over me, that was your biggest mistake. I_ loved  _you!"_

_Snotlout pushed her into the ground harder, his breath hot against her skin as he-_

* * *

Astrid's voice choked and she turned away from Snotlout, her body shaking.

"Astrid," Snotlout whispered, a rush of pain and sorrow for Astrid choking in his throat. Slowly, quietly, Snotlout moved next to Astrid and, cautiously, Snotlout wrapped his arms around Astrid in a sheltering hug.

Astrid stiffened noticeably, her body tensing and her breath catching. Astrid did not move for a bit then, slowly and uncertainty, leaned into Snotlout's hug, body shaking with sobs.

"I found you that night, bloody and beaten behind my house. I was scared, afraid and uncertain what had happened. All I could think of was getting you to Hiccup.

"I could never hurt you Astrid. You were my friend and I cared about you."

Astrid looked into Snotlout's eye wordlessly, her blue eyes red with tears.

Snotlout brushed his fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to his once again. "Believe me, Astrid, when I say that I could never have done  _that_ to you."

"But I saw you-"

"You saw someone wearing my helmet. In the  _dark_.  _I_ was sick in my bed that night. I never left the house until much later that night, and that was when I found you."

Astrid looked up at him, then turned her gaze away, slowly moving out of Snotlout's hug.

"But it sounded so much like him," Astrid muttered to herself, arms wrapped around her body tightly. "He- It was  _him_."

"Astrid," Snotlout breathed, "It was not me. I would never have raped a friend and-"

Snotlout hesitated, unsure of the sudden thoughts - memories of a long-haired, temperamental blonde Berkian, her wicked smile and devious grin.

"I would never have been angry at you for picking Hiccup over me," Snotlout admitted, "I understood by the you loved him and I  _didn't_ care. I loved someone else. I would  _never_ have done  _that_ to you just because you picked Hiccup.  _Never_."

Astrid looked at Snotlout - really looked at him - and then, with a tired sigh, gave Snotlout a gentle smile.

"Here," Snotlout said gently, pulling Astrid to her feet, "Let's get you back to your family."

* * *

Fishlegs was suffering under the heat of the direct sun. Meatlug, standing beside him, was panting, her wings drooping against her sides.

Fishlegs was observing a class of five Berkians children, all twelve years old, learning about the advanced history of dragons.  _At least we are taking a break right now._

Smitelout - another Jorgensen - was the eldest of the group, her Timberjack, Skyscythe, laid across the Training Ring's stone floor, her huge wings creating shade for everyone in the Ring. Smitelout glanced over at Fishlegs, her expression stern and steel colored eyes narrowed as she brushed strand of her dark hair out of her eyes.

Addertooth, an always irritable brown-haired Berkians from the Thakursten clan was apart from the group, nose buried in a book. Her Whispering Death, Rocksplitter, was burrowed into the ground with only the top of his head visible.

Woodfoot - so named for the clubbed foot he had been born with - was drawing his dragon, a deep blue Scauldron named Hotwater. At the and time as Woodfoot was drawing his dragon, Hotwater was chewing on his rider's blonde hair.

Buffnut, a short blonde cousin of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, was sleeping on his dragon, a Catastrophic Quaken named, Boulderbasher. Buffnut was, surprisingly, one of Fishlegs's best students.

And that last was Bigjaw and his Thunderdrum, Bigboom. Bigjaw was not the brightest of the group, and was prone to flinging himself off his dragon for no apparent reason ever.  _I still can't believe that he is from the Ingerman clan._

Meatlug pushed her snout against Fishlegs, moaning at him softly.

"Yeah I know, Meatlug," Fishlegs assured, patting the Gronckle on the head as he turned to his students.

"Ok, class. We've been resting awhile, so let us get back to our lessons."

"Ugh, why?" Bigjaw complained as the five students slowly stood or woke up and walked over to Fishlegs. "It's to hot to do anything!"

"Yeah!" Addertooth interjected, "Can't we just have the rest of the day off?"

"No, one cannot run away from their responsibilities because it is warm. Every rider must learn to push through the worst of days so that they can become a great rider." Fishlegs startled at the sound of Hiccup's voice, turning around to see Hiccup and Toothless land inside the arena. Following close behind him was-  _the Fireworm Queen_ _ **and**_ _Snotlout? What?_

"Chief Hiccup!" Buffnut exclaimed, leaping next to Fishlegs and Meatlug giddly, "Are you here to see how our training has been going?"

Hiccup shook his head, a small smile curving across his face, "Sorry, but no, Buffnut. I am in need of your teacher for a few moments."

"Then," Bigjaw realized suddenly, "if you are taking Fishlegs can we go home?"

"Sure," Hiccup said, waving the five children off disinterestedly. The five cheered and, without a second thought, took flight, leaving the Ring in a flurry of wingbeats. Once the children were gone, Fishlegs whirled on Hiccup, pointing towards Snotlout.

"Why is he following you around?" Fishlegs gasped, glaring over at Snotlout, who was resting on the Fireworm Queen's neck with utter boredom evident on his face.

"Snotlout is here until Hookfang heals. But that is not why I want to talk to you, Fishlegs. We have much to discuss, and Snotlout is here because he knows more about these attackers then we do."

"Uh, doesn't that ring any warning bells, Hiccup? Couldn't he be lying? Trying to weasel his way back to Berk, to lower our guard and have is trust him again-"

"You do realize I can hear  _everything_ you are saying, right Fishlegs?" Snotlout snapped, sending Fishlegs a stony glare. "And, for your information, I am  _not_ working for any of the dragon trappers."

Fishlegs highly doubted there was truth to Snotlout's words. He had never liked Snotlout and he especially didn't like the exile now.

"Snotlout is telling the truth, Fishlegs," Hiccup suddenly said, brow furrowed as he looked towards Fishlegs. "And that is why we must talk. I want you to come to my house tonight for a meeting. Bring no one with you. This is only for us," Hiccup pointed to himself, Fishlegs, and even Snotlout, "riders."

Fishlegs shot Snotlout a narrow glare but gave Hiccup a nod, "Very well, Hiccup. I will see you in a few hours, then."

Hiccup gave Fishlegs a grateful nod then urged Toothless away, the Night Fury flapping away from the ring. Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen stayed where they had landed, Snotlout giving Fishlegs a bone-chilling look.

"You may want to think about training your students how to fight soon, Fishlegs. It may be the only chance they have to live."

With those words, the Fireworm Queen let out a loud roar and took off, flying after Toothless and Hiccup. Fishlegs watched the two head away, a deeply unsettled feeling aching through his chest.

_Are we going to war?_

* * *

Tuffnut yawned, eyelids drooping with boredom. His back was laid against Belch's head, the green Hideous Zippleback sound asleep.

Nothing interesting had happened  _all day_ and it was so  _boring_!

"Tuffnut?" The soft sound of his wife, Grimhilda, voice snapped him to his feet.

Quickly, Tuffnut brushed off the dirt on his tunic, straightened his back and plastered a smile on his face.

"Yes, Grim?" Tuffnut called as he walked out of Barf and Belch's stable - a stable he had to share with his sister,  _ugh_  - and into his house.

Grimhilda spotted him and gave Tuffnut a tight smile, her dark skin covered in soot.

_She's not happy. Again._

"You ok, Grim?"

Grimhilda shrugged noncommittally, hand brushing through her black hair as she rubbed at her skin with one hand.

"Grim?"

"It's nothing, Tuffnut. Just tired from work today," Grimhilda replied, brushing past him without another word.

Tuffnut looked after her, confused and slightly hurt at how she ignored him so obviously, but he did not follow her.

"Well, uh, get some rest, Grim."

Grimhilda ignored Tuffnut, responding with nothing but a grunt as she walked into her room. Tuffnut watched her go and let out a long sigh.

He and Grimhilda had been arguing more constantly nowadays, most of which stemmed from the fact that he been getting increasingly more busy with dragon training lessons.

_I think she is just mad that I spend so much time away from her. It isn't my fault! I have duties to fulfill just as much for Berk as she does. Anyways_ , Tuffnut rationalized to himself,  _she is always busy too. I'll just give her space and go to Ruffnut's place._

With his mind made up, Tuffnut walked out of the door to his house and promptly slammed into someone. Tuffnut jolted back, wincing as he accidentally poked himself in the eye with his own hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tuffnut snapped as he looked up into- Hiccup's eyes.  _Oh. Excellent._

"You okay, Tuff?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine," Tuffnut groaned, rubbing at his face as he looked to Hiccup.

"Good. Sorry about that though," Hiccup apologized, Tuffnut shrugging it off with an uncaring shake of his head.

"Doesn't matter. What do you need, Hiccup?"

"I need you to come to my house tonight. I have a lot to discuss, and I need you there. Fishlegs and Astrid are going to be there-"

"Ok, sure whatever," Tuffnut interrupted, waving the rag of Hiccup's speech off with one hand, "Meeting. Tonight. I'm guessing you want me to tell Ruffnut also, right?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Hiccup said, a strange expression on his face as he looked at Tuffnut. "So… My house in a few hours."

Tuffnut gave Hiccup a bored thumbs up and turned, walking past him, Toothless, Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen as he headed towards Ruffnut's house-

_Whoa. Wait. Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen?_ Tuffnut thought as his mind processed the fact that Snotlout was here on Berk. Tuffnut stopped and looked back at his house, watching as Hiccup turned to Snotlout and said something to him quietly.

Snotlout nodded at whatever Hiccup said, the two turning and taking wing quickly.

_Weird_ , Tuffnut thought then, with a shrug, contained on his path to his sister's house.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys," Hiccup said, his gaze moving around the room where Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid were gathered.

Astrid had her arms crossed over her chest, while Fishlegs was nervously flitting his gaze about the house. Tuffnut was blatantly ignoring Hiccup, absentmindedly digging under his nails with a sharp dagger.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, though his bored expression made her chuckle to herself.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Fishlegs started, "Why didn't you invite Eret or your mother to this meeting?"

"Because I only really trust you guys. Now," Hiccup began, "I asked for you all to gather here tonight because we have urgent matters to discuss."

Ruffnut glanced across to her brother, who had suddenly perked up at Hiccup's words.

"It has to do with Snotlout doesn't it?" Fishlegs suddenly blurted out. Ruffnut whipped a glare to Tuffnut, who shrugged sheepishly as she mouthed "you didn't tell me?"

Hiccup let out a sigh, but relented with a nod. "Exactly. Snotlout came back yesterday. He and I talked for awhile yesterday and I come to believe what he says."

"Which is what?" Fishlegs asked, his eyes scanning the room as if he was looking for something - or someone.

Hiccup sighed and walked over to large wood board, covered by a large fur. Hiccup yanked the fur down, exposing a detailed map of the Archipelago. Ruffnut squinted at the board, trying to discern the writing and images in his he image but she couldn't figure it out.

"Hiccup? What are these?" Astrid asked, pointing to an area on the map that was circled twice over in red with an image of a ship and a dragon.

"That," came the response, though not from Hiccup as Snotlout strode out from the shadows, "is where Drago's army was stationed."

"What?" Fishlegs gasped, Astrid's eyes widening as Ruffnut and Tuffnut snapped their gazes to each other.

"How? We looked for his army for ages and never found a trace of them," Ruffnut asked, gaze turning to Snotlout.

Snotlout scowled, jaw clenching with anger as he looked towards the map. "My companion and I flew for months on end, following the smallest of trails and hints until we found his fortress," Snotlout explained, pacing back and forth methodically.

"We attacked-"

"Who is this we?" Tuffnut interrupted, earning a pointed glare from Snotlout.

"A fellow rider named Brynhildur. We met almost five years ago and have been traveling the world together. She rides a black Grapple Grounder that she rescued from a dragon fight ring."

"Wait," Fishlegs said, looking towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "didn't you two say that the dragon who saved you and your class from Dagur's soldiers was a Grapple Grounder? Could that rider have been this Brynhildur?"

"Yes, that was Brynhildur," Snotlout said, "she was watching Berk for me and say you guys in trouble. She decided to help you out."

"Then we need to thank her," Hiccup said, "if she saved these two and their class, I need to thank her personally."

"You can't," Snotlout growled, frustration edging his voice, "she's gone."

Ruffnut looked towards Tuffnut, shaking her head slightly. She  _knew_ Snotlout was lying, she had herself seen the blonde rider and her Grapple Grounder only a few nights ago.  _So why is he not telling the truth?_

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hiccup said, gently placing a hand on Snotlout's shoulder. Snotlout shot Hiccup a look but didn't move away from Hiccup's touch.

"She was always reckless. I warned her about it but she never listened and was shot down by one of Dagur's scout ships," Snotlout growled, "I tried to help her but they hit Hookfang also. I couldn't endanger him to try and save her. You learn to make unsavory sacrifices when you live as an outcast for as long as I did."

Tuffnut leaned over to Ruffnut, jabbing a finger in Snotlout's direction. "He's lying about that Brynhildur person right?"

"Yes," Ruffnut whispered as she kept an eye on Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid talking to themselves quietly, "I saw her and her dragon only two nights ago alive. So, unless she was shot down in the last two days - which couldn't be possibly since Hookfang has been here for those same two days - then Snotlout  _is_ lying."

"Why though?" Tuffnut hissed.

Ruffnut shrugged, just as perplexed as her brother. "I don't know. I just know that he is lying about what happened to Brynhildur."

"Ruffnut? Tuffnut? You with us?" Hiccup interrupted, shooting them a frustrated glare.

"Uh, yes," Tuffnut said, shooting a quick lol to Ruffnut before turning back to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes slightly as he indicated for Snotlout to continue. Snotlout hesitated for a moment, steel blue eye drawn to Ruffnut for a long moment before he quickly turned back to the mapboard.

"Brynhildur and I were able to release what remained of Drago's dragon army, but we weren't so successful with his soldiers," Snotlout growled, anger sharpening his words to swords, "They were able to chase us away and, for all I know, are still continuing their dragon trapping business."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a concerned glance and a bone sinking weariness settled into Ruffnut's stomach.

"Do you have any idea where these trappers could be?" Astrid asked, an unfriendly bite to her words.

"Not sure, though i have heard rumors that there is another person leading the dragon trappers. From what I gathered they use dragons as allies."

"Wait," Fishlegs interrupted, "You mean, this person is using dragons? Like Drago did?"

Snotlout shook his head, "No, I mean that they work  _alongside_ dragons. Not like Drago."

"Have you ever seen this trapper?" Hiccup asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"No, I haven't," Snotlout admitted, "I only have heard rumor of them."

"Could this trapper be behind the attacks on Berk?" Ruffnut suddenly asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to her. "I mean, we know that we have been attacked by Berserkers, but we also have been attacked by forces we were unable to identify."

Snotlout frowned and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. He did not say anything for awhile as Snotlout seemed to be deep in thought. Slowly, he looked up at the five Berkians gathered around him. "I-"

Snotlout stopped suddenly, eyes narrowing as he glared right at the door to Hiccup's house. Ruffnut and the rest of the original riders all glanced the direction Snotlout was glaring. Ruffnut didn't spot anything that could make Snotlout suspicious-

"Enough hiding," Snotlout growled, his words met by an growl from outside.

Hiccup titled his head as he stared at the door, warily narrowing his eyes. "Dragner?"

"Yes, Hiccup?" Dragner snapped from the other side of the door, bitterness rough in his voice.

"Have you been eavesdropping on this conversation?" Hiccup asked, Astrid letting out a quiet grumble beside the Berkian chief.

"Yes," Dragner admitted, "I had to know why the original dragon riders were called together at your house privately."

"And you couldn't figure out that this could have been something Hiccup waned only the riders to know?" Astrid growled. Ruffnut watched the blonde woman stomp up, stopping beside Snotlout as the two sent shark glares at the closed door.

"Uh," Dragner stammered sheepishly, "I don't think Hiccup should be keeping stuff secret from Berk-"

"Hiccup gets to decide what he tells the villagers and what he doesn't," Astrid hissed, "not you."

A few quiet moments passed before Sragner let out a sigh and, with purposefully loud steps, stomped away from the house.

Snotlout wheeled a look on Hiccup, who shook his head quickly. Snotlout snorted disbelievingly and stormed away, leaving the huge map for the remaining five riders to stare at.

"Where is he going?" Tuffnut asked, though Ruffnut knew her brother already knew the answer.

Hiccup glanced over at Ruffnut and her brother, an unreadable expression I his face. "I have a feeling he won't be talking to us for awhile now. He told me he doesn't trust anyone on Berk, and I had promised him this meeting would just be between us."

"Dammit Dragner," Fishlegs hissed from Ruffnut's left.

Hiccup looked to the four riders gathered near him and let out a long sigh. "I will talk with him. There is also much more he hasn't told me, I can tell, and I need to know.  _We_ need to know."

Hiccup turned and ran after Snotlout, leaving Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs alone in the house.

"Snotlout was going to totally say something dramatic," Tuffnut said first, breaking the tense silence between the four riders.

"But what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Something important," Ruffnut growled, "it took him awhile to even start saying what he wanted to say."

"And, whatever it was, Snotlout seemed very hesitant about saying it," Astrid said, a frown of concentration curving down her lips.

"Aha!" Tuffnut suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet, "Maybe Snotlout is hiding the fact that he actually knows who this mysterious leader of the dragon trappers is!"

Fishlegs shook his head at Tuffnut, "I don't think so. I think Snotlout might have been trying to tell us about something much more secretive. Something he wouldn't want anyone but us to know."

"But what could be that secretive?" Astrid asked, arms crossing over her chest as she looked at Fishlegs. Fishlegs only gave Astrid a shrug and a confused frown in response.

"Whatever it was," Ruffnut muttered, "I'm guessing it has to do with Brynhildur."

Tuffnut peeked over at Ruffnut, being the only one close enough to hear what she said. "What do you mean?"

Ruffnut glanced towards Fishlegs and Astrid, who were now looking over the huge map, muttering to each other quietly. Making sure they would not be able to hear, Ruffnut leaned closer to her brother, "I think Brynhildur is alive, and doing something dangerous. Snotlout is most likely trying to keep it secret because whatever she could possibly get her killed if she is discovered."

"And Snotlout knows that there is someone here leaking information to Dagur," Tuffnut added, "so more than likely that means she is spying on Dagur and his forces and Snotlout doesn't want this traitor to know."

"We need to talk to Snotlout," Ruffnut whispered, rising to her feet with a determined frown. Tuffnut followed after her as Ruffnut walked out of Hiccup's house, gaze intent on finding Snotlout.

* * *

Snotlout walked away from Hiccup's house, teeth grinding with fury.  _I was going to tell Hiccup and the others but that blasted fool was there. I can't let anyone know about what Brynhildur and Dagur are doing. It could lead them both to their deaths. I can't trust_ anyone,  _not even Hiccup or the others. They could accidentally let that secret go-_

"Snotlout, hey, wait up!" Tuffnut's voice cracked through Snotlout's thoughts, Snotlout halting to glance backwards at Tuffnut and Ruffnut running towards him. The Twins skidded to a stop in front of him, then Ruffnut grabbed his arm and yanked him into the nearest house.

Snotlout snarled, tensing up, but relaxed slightly when Ruffnut let go of his arm and Tuffnut gave Snotlout one of his familiar, full smiles.

"What do you two want?" Snotlout grumbled, sending the two a mild glare.

"We want to know  _everything_ about Brynhildur. Everything," Ruffnut snapped, her arms crossing over her chest as Tuffnut nodded beside her, "and why you are telling us that she is dead. I know she isn't dead, so where is she and why are you keeping it secret?"

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time," Tuffnut snapped as he and Ruffnut walked away from where they had attempted to talk with Snotlout about his friend, Brynhildur. Snotlout had said praticully nothing to the two of them and, after getting nowhere with Snotlout, Tuffnut had decided to leave. Ruffnut had hesiatted for a moment but then had followed after her brother moments later.

"He's afraid, Tuffnut," Ruffnut said quietly, "he doesn't want to tell us the truth because he doesn't want her hurt."

Tuffnut looked over at Ruffnut, watching his sister as she walked ahead of him, hands pulling through her braided hair, gaze far off.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do."


	13. Chapter 13

 

"Again, Hafner!" Ruffnut snarled next to Tuffnut, her eyes locked on the young rider and his Nadder as the two failed a flanking assault on a practice dummy.

"Ruff, relax a bit," Tuffnut urged, hoping to calm his sister's harsh attitude towards the class of sixteen year olds. Ruffnut glowered at Tuffnut and jerked her hand to the seven riders watching Hafner intently.

"We can't 'go easy' on these riders. Toughfist died because he did not have adequate training," Ruffnut snapped, her blue eyes hard as flint as she glared at the eight riders, "Until these children are able to fight properly, I am not going to let up on them!"

Tuffnut sighed and turned away from his sister, watching as Hafner and Swooper just barely missed the practice dummy. Hafner and Swooper landed next to the remaining members of the class, the young Berkians smashing his fist into his saddle with a cry of frustration.

Tuffnut slid off of Belch, walking up to the class of students with a bright smile. "Hey, it is okay to miss. You are all still learning-"

"Yeah," Splinter snapped, eyes blazing with anger, "tell that to Toughfist. He died because he was 'still learning' and we lost our friend." Since Splinter had nearly been captured by the Berserkers, Tuffnut had begun to notice how much more serious she had become, to the point that Splinter seemed far older than she really was.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to reply, hoping to reassure the students but Ravess interrupted him with an angry growl.

"If we can't get these battle tactics done right, we are all going to die eventually! We know why we need to learn these maneuvers, it's pretty obvious, so why do you have to always be shouting at us?"

"Yeah," Riptooth interjected, "we are trying our hardest and all Ruffnut ever does is tell at us!"

Ruffnut glowered at the students, anger simmering in her eyes as she stared down at the eight riders and their dragons. "I'm harsh with you because you should all be able to fight with your dragons by now! You have trained on them for  _four_ years!"

"Ruff," Tuffnut warned, sending his livid sister a worried look. Ruffnut responded in kind with a silencing glare towards him. Tuffnut wisely backed off, though he was unhappy about doing so.

Ruffnut wheeled her gaze back to the students, all eight of whom were glaring hateful daggers at her. Ruffnut narrowed her eyes at the students, hands tightening on Barf's horns as she glared at the students.

"You are all-"

Ruffnut's words were cut off when, out of nowhere, Hafner and Swooper were yanked from the Training Ring with a blur of red-orange scales.

"Hafner!" Tuffnut gasped, gaze whirling onto Ruffnut, who looked stunned and confused. Tuffnut shook his head and ran to Belch, mourning back into his saddle as, with a signal to his dragon, the Hideous Zippleback took off.

The seven students followed after Tuffnut and his sister as Barf and Belch flew in the direction Hafner had vanished. Tuffnut turned to his students, all flying behind him in proper formation and signaled to Grimtooth and Aerrow, the two of them swooping beside him on their Nadders.

"Aerrow, take Swordtail and get up to the clouds. Grimtooth, I need you and Bloodsnarl to flank from the water. Fly down to the water and have Bloodsnarl scent out Hafner."

The two riders nodded and swept away, Ravess and Switchclaw, her Monstrous Nightmare racing up beside Barf and Belch.

"What about me?" Raves begged, "What so I do?"

"Race ahead, you are on the fastest dragon of the group. Try and find whoever took Hafner," Tuffnut ordered.

"Go it!" Raves called as she and Switchclaw burst ahead of Barf and Belch.

Ruffnut turned to the four remaining students, "You four stay behind us. If this situation turns bad I need you to warn Hiccup."

The four students behind Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded curtly, expressions serious as Barf and Belch contained to pour speed on, wings beating the air furiously.

"What would someone want with Hafner?" Tuffnut shouted over the wind, Tuffnut reying only with a shrug as they approached a number of sea stacks sticking out from the sea.

"Check each of the sea stacks!" Ruffnut ordered, sun glancing to the students behind them. Splinter and Hammernose banked away, though Riptooth, Alayna, and Zyprexa stayed behind Barf and Belch.

The green Zippleback banked around a sea stack and suddenly jolted back, wings skidding as Barf hissed and Belch growled unhappily. Tuffnut's eyes widened as he looked at the sight before him.

The Fireworm Queen, with Snotlout sitting on her back, was standing over Hafner and Swooper.

"Bastard!" Ruffnut snarled as she glared down at Snotlout, who was gazing down at Hafner boredly. As Ruffnut was about to urge Barf forward to attack Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen, Tuffnut noticed Hafner stand and brush himself off with a nervous smile towards Snotlout.

"Ruff, wait," Tuffnut warned and, to his surprise, Ruffnut listened to him, though she did send him a glare.

"Belch, land," Tuffnut urged, the Zippleback responding with a short gw as he landed on the sea stack in front of the Fireworm Queen.

Snotlout looked over at Tuffnut, Ruffnut and the four students as they landed behind Barf and Belch. Slowly, Snotlout turned his cold gaze back to Hafner and Swooper, both of whom had wandered over to Barf and Belch's side.

"What was  _that_ about?" Ruffnut snarled at Snotlout, her eyes narrowed with unbridled rage as she glanced towards Hafner.

Snotlout looked over at Ruffnut, an unreadable expression on his face as he leaned on the Fireworm Queen's neck disinterestedly. "One must be ready for a surprise attack at all times. Your student surprised me in that he actually tried to fight off the Fireworm Queen almost every he moment he realized what was happening."

"That does not justify you attacking our student, Snotlout!" Ruffnut snapped.

"It's fine," Hafner suddenly interjected, "He didn't hurt Swooper or I. He even complimented me on my reaction."

Ruffnut glowered at Hafner but did not argue with the young rider, though she did send Snotlout another glare. Snotlout shrugged off her glare as he turned to Tuffnut purposefully.

"I couldn't help but overhear your students complaining about their struggles with fighting and," Snotlout pointed past Tuffnut, to where Grimtooth, Aerrow and Ravess landed on the sea stack beside the rest of the students, "with the rest of your class now here I was thinking of training your students how to  _really_  fight."

Tuffnut shot Ruffnut a wary glance, which she returned. As much as Hiccup had been trying to convince Tuffnut and the others to trust Snotlout, Tuffnut could not help but feel wary around Snotlout.

"We can train  _our_ students just fine on our own," Tuffnut said, irritation edging into his voice as he glared at Snotlout.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow and let out a quiet chuckle of mirth. "Ah, yes, I can tell. These kids have excellent coordination with their dragons, best I have ever seen," Snotlout said mockingly.

Tuffnut frowned and turned his gaze away from Snotlout with a low grumble.

"I'd like to be taught by Snotlout," Hafner piped up, earning himself a frigid glare from Ruffnut.

"No," Ruffnut snapped, arms crossing over her chest as she glared down at the students.

Hafner returned Ruffnut's glare with one of his own, flicking a hand in Snotlout's direction, "He can teach us tactics we don't know. Why don't you take his offer and allow Snotlout to train us?"

"I agree with Hafner," Zyprexa agreed, her tone serious as she looked over at Snotlout astride the Fireworm Queen, "If he is offering to teach us, I want to accept.

"Us too!" Grimtooth and Riptooth said at the same time.

Just a glance to the other kids was all Tuffnut needed to know that they all wanted Snotlout to train him. Ruffnut seemed to realize the same as Tuffnut did for, with a very loud sigh, she turned on Snotlout.

"Fine," Ruffnut spat.

"Very well," Snotlout said, gaze turning to the students. "If you are going to learn how to fight, how to  _really_ fight, you need to learn how to fight without mercy.

"Whoever is attacking you, or you are attacking, is your enemy. It doesn't matter if they are your best friend, in battle they are your  _enemy_."

The students listened with rapt attention as Snotlout contained but Tuffnut couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. He turned to Ruffnut and saw the same feeling in her eyes.

"He's nothing like I remember him," Tuffnut admitted, "he's serious and-"

"Evil?" Ruffnut finished, tone chilled.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said quietly, "that."

"Ruffnut? Tuffnut?" Snotlout's voice dragged the two away from their conversation, his eyes cold and lips pulled into a slight frown. "I was asking if you would help demonstrate with me how to fight someone riding a dragon. Would you be willing?"

"Oh, uh," Tuffnut glanced towards his sister for a brief moment, "sure. Why not?"

Snotlout gave the two of them a satisfied smile as he turned back to the students. "Watch us fight. Your tactics have to change when fighting someone who utilizes a dragon. Now your enemy has fire and wings to aid his attacks. Don't let them take advantage of that."

With a quick nod to Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen took off, flapping into the sky above the sea stack. Barf and Belch soon joined the Fireworm Queen in the air and, once Tuffnut and his sister were staring straight across at Snotlout, he gave them a crooked smile.

Before either twin could react, the Fireworm Queen shot straight for them, the large dragon flipping behind Barf and Belch. The Zippleback tried to face the Fireworm Queen but she moved before they could, striking Belch's wing with a stunning blow of her tail.

Belch let out a cry of pain and fell, Barf having to flap harder in an attempt to compensate for Belch's loss of control. Snotlout nod the Fireworm Queen did not relent, diving to Belch's side and, with a threatening roar, the Fireworm wrapped her multiple legs around the Zippleback's body. Tuffnut tried to pry the Fireworm Queen's claws off of his dragon but his efforts were in vain.

Barf let out a stream of gas but, with the Fireworm Queen's claws locked over Belch's mouth, there was no spark to set off the explosion. Knowing that they had been defeated, Tuffnut sighed though Ruffnut only seemed to grow angrier as the Fireworm Queen placed Barf and Belch back on the sea stack.

"Always take advantage of your opponent's weakness," Snotlout explained as the Fireworm Queen moved away from Barf and Belch, circling back in front of the students and their dragons. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not expecting such a sudden attack from the Fireworm Queen and that was an advantage I exploited easily. In battle against dragon riders, you always want to seek out the advantage."

Snotlout began showing battle moves to the students, the Fireworm Queen aiding in his demonstrations as she would maneuver through the air to show rolls and dives the riders could execute. None of what Snotlout was teaching to the students Tuffnut could realize and that only helped drive home the fact that Snotlout really  _had_ changed. It was unsettling.

Ruffnut seemed to feel the same for, as Tuffnut watched her observe Snotlout teach the students, he could see pain in her clenched fists and avoidant eyes.

_If Snotlout has changed this much in battle, how much more has he changed that we don't know about?_

* * *

Ruffnut was exhausted. She and her brother, along with their students had endured six straight hours of Snotlout's battle training. Ever bone in Ruffnut's body was aching and for good reason.

It hadn't taken Snotlout long to have the students actually fight him, even making Ruffnut and her brother face against him a good number of times, and each time he had easily defeated them and their students.

Tuffnut was yawning beside Ruffnut as Barf and Belch finally landed near his stable, jaws opening in a yawn of their own. The moment Barf and Belch had folded their wings in and lowered each neck, Tuffnut slid off his dragons den stumbled away from the stable without a second glance.

Ruffnut frowned after her brother then looked up at her Zippleback, shrugging slightly as she opened up the doors to his stable. Barf and Belch walked into the stable, heads turning to the empty food trough then towards her with a questioning groan.

"Stop whining you two, I'm getting your food ready as soon as I can!" Ruffnut snapped as her Zippleback began to push at her with each head roughly.

Ruff nuzèt walked out of her dragon's stable and headed towards one of the fish storage stations. These stations were prepared for the dragon owners for quick access to food for their dragons. Ruffnut picked out a barrel labeled for Hideous Zipplebacks and, as she bent down to pick up, a set of strong hands picked up the barrel for her.

Ruffnut looked up into Snotlout's scarred face, his eye light and a small smile arching over his mouth. "I'll take this, Ruffnut."

Ruffnut wanted to retort, it was what she should have done but she didn't. Ruffnut only dipper he head towards Snotlout, accepting her exhaustion as the excuse and watched as Snotlout propped the storage room door open with one foot.

Ruffnut stared at him, waiting for Snotlout to walk through the door, until she realized what he was doing. Ruffnut groaned and walked through the door, Snotlout following behind her quietly.

The two walked in silence until they reached Barf and Belch's stable. When they did, Ruffnut stopped in front of the door, turning to Snotlout with a warning gaze. "Barf and Belch get very territorial when they know food is coming. They won't attack you since I'm near you, but don't skimp out on giving them their food."

"Of course," Snotlout said, a hint of sarcasm biting at his words. Ruffnut cast a quick glance at Snotlout then opened the door to the stable. The moment the door was opened, Barf and Belch thrust their heads out, teeth clacking as they scanned her for food. With a roll of her eyes, Ruffnut jabbed a finger behind her, pointing to Snotlout. The moment they saw the barrel of fish, Belch lunged forward at the same time as Barf tripped Snotlout with his head, both heads grabbing the barrel and its content of fish as they scooted into the darkness of their stable.

Snotlout let out a long sigh as he slowly pulled himself back to his feet, shooting Ruffnut an unamused frown.

"Ahaha," Ruffnut chortled, unable to hold back the peels of laughter as Snotlout only frowned more, arms crossing over his chest unhappily.

"You're welcome," Snotlout spat, venom on his voice as he whipped around and stormed away, fists clenching as he left Ruffnut behind. Ruffnut stared after him, confused by his anger.

 _It was just a joke,_ she thought to herself with a shrug.  _Guess he can't handle jokes anymore. Whatever._

"That was impolite, Ruffnut," Eret suddenly said from behind her, Ruffnut jolting sideways at his voice.

"Eret!" She scolded, glaring at the handsome, dark haired foreigner. Eret only looked disappointed in her, his dark eyes heavy with exasperation.

"He was being polite in helping you Ruffnut. You didn't need to signal Barf to trip him," Eret scolded, arms crossing over his chest with a frown.

"He's obnoxious. He deserved it."

"What did he do to deserve you tricking him? Is it because he kicked you and Tuffnut's butts in battle training today?" Eret inquired, his gaze scrutinizing.

"No," Ruffnut grumbled as she closed the door to Barf and Belch's stable, brushing past Eret. She could feel Eret's gaze on her back as she walked away, though she was not headed towards her house.

"Ruffnut!" Eret called after her, but Ruffnut ignored him. She didn't want to talk to him, especially since she knew Eret would just begin to berate her for being rude and crass to Snotlout.

_Ugh, Eret just grates on my nerves some days. Stupid jerk._

Ruffnut had not had a destination in mind when she left Eret so, when her feet finally stopped and she looked up, she was mildly surprised when she realized that she had stopped at Hiccup's temporary house.

"Oh, uh, good afternoon Ruffnut," Hiccup said from her right, "What brings you here? Anything you need to discuss?"

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup and shook her head, "No, I don't need anything. I was just walking around. That's all."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

Once the sound of Ruffnut's voice faded, Snotlout let out a sigh of relief. Hookfang growled beside him, shoving his hard about into Snotlout's back roughly.

"Hookfang," Snotlout hissed, frowning further as Hookfang let out a deep chortle at Snotlout. "Oh, stop laughing."

Hookfang narrowed his eyes and, with a swift smack of his tail, hit Snotlout across the head. Snotlout smacked Hookfang back, which only made the Monstrous Nightmare smack Snotlout again with his tail.

"Cut it out!" Snotlout whined, which Hookfang responded too with another one of his laughs as he flopped his entire head onto Snotlout's body. Snotlout attempted to push Hookfang off him but gave up with a sigh. His gaze fell to the Fireworm Queen, who was curled around the entirety of the stable, disapproval obvious in her molten eyes.

Suddenly, both Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen snapped up, eyes transfixed on the stable entrance, Hookfang letting out a threatening snarl as the Fireworm Queen began to growl. Snotlout, now free of Hookfang's weight, gathered himself to his feet, gaze locked on the door as it creaked open slowly.

"Snotlout?"

Snotlout let out a breath as Hiccup poked his head into the stable, Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen both quieting and curling up once more as Hiccup walked into the stable with two large baskets, one in hand and the other on his back.

"I'm here, Hiccup. What do you want?"

"I brought some food for your dragons. I assume they are hungry," Hiccup said, a bit louder than Snotlout thought was necessary.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head at Snotlout, eyes snapping to the open door with a meaningful glance as he mouthed "go with it" to Snotlout. Snotlout shrugged and pulled the basket from Hiccup's back, walking over to Hookfang's trough as Hiccup walked over to the Fireworm Queen's. As Snotlout began pouring the basket of mackerels out of the basket, Hiccup did the same. Once both had finished, Hiccup signaled Snotlout to come over to him.

Snotlout nodded and walked over to Hiccup, leaning on to better hear Hiccup over the sound of the two dragons ravenously eating up the fish.

"What is it?"

"My scouts have noticed an increase in ship activity on Outcast Island, I have a feeling Dagur and his forces may attack us soon," Hiccup whispered.

"Oh," Snotlout said distantly. Hiccup noticed his strange reaction and glared at him meaningfully.

"You have to tell me what you were going to tell our group last night, now," Hiccup ordered.

Snotlout opened his mouth to deny Hiccup but hesitated. He was not happy about the idea but he had a feeling telling Hiccup, at least, would be wise.

"Okay. I was going to tell you guys that Brynhildur-"

"I thought you said she was dead?" Hiccup interrupted quietly, Snotlout giving him a quick shake of his head.

"No, she is not. She is on Outcast Island with Dagur. They are spying on Dagur's leader, Brahgo."

Hiccup's Wes widened as he absorbed what Snotlout was telling him, green eyes narrowing warily. "Dagur is working  _with_ you?"

"Yes. Brahgo captured Heather years ago and forced Dagur to join her forces, or she would kill Heather in front of him. That's why Dagur turned on Berk. He's been trying to protect his sister the whole time."

"Oh gods," Hiccup breathed, horror flooding his eyes. "Who is this Brahgo? How does she have Heather?"

"I don't know and I don't know her. I only know her through what little Dagur told us and what little information Brynhildur and I glossed from her Hunters."

"Hunters? You mean, this Brahgo is the new dragon trapper leader you were talking about?"

"Exactly," Snotlout said.

Hiccup groaned unhappily as he looked at Snotlout. "So Berk has a traitor in its midst, Dagur isn't actually willingly turning on us and there is a new dragon trapper leader. This is just great."

"Yep," Snotlout agreed.

"Thank you for telling me, Snotlout. I will ensure that Astrid and Dragner work on strengthening patrols. Hopefully that will be enough to give us a warning next time an attack comes," Hiccup said as he turned towards the stable entrance and began to walk away.

Before Hiccup could leave though, Snotlout lunged forward and grabbed Hiccup's arm, yanking him back. "If you tell  _anyone_ , Astrid, the Twins, Fishlegs, doesn't matter who, I will have to- I will be greatly unhappy with you. We don't know who Brahgo's spy is and if they happen to hear you talking about what I told you, Brynhildur, Heather and Dagur will all die. I don't think you want more death on your hands, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked stunned briefly but recovered quickly, shaking his head fervently. "No, you can trust me to say nothing of this conversation to anyone."

Snotlout looked long and hard at Hiccup, finally releasing his grip on Hiccup's arm with a curt nod. "I trust you to keep Brynhildur and the other's secrets to yourself."

"And I will," Hiccup reassured, "but I must be going. I still have a lot to-"

"Hiccup? You in here?"

Snotlout startled back at the loud voice right outside the stable's entrance, gaze snapping to Hiccup, who raised his hands defensively.

"It's just Astrid," Hiccup hissed, through his words did nothing to soothe the tension ripping through Snotlout.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming Astrid." Hiccup turned one last time to Snotlout, jaw tight with worry.

Snotlout turned away and walked back to Hookfang, rubbing at his dragon's scales in an attempt to calm his nerves.

* * *

Hiccup walked up to Astrid and looked down at her, dissatisfaction evident in the scowl on his face. "What do you need Astrid?"

Astrid pointed to their house and frowned. "Dragner wants to talk with you. He's in the house and has been waiting for you for awhile."

"Ugh, what does he want?" Hiccup growled as he headed towards his house, "I have important things to deal and I don't have time to talk to anyone."

Hiccup pulled open the door to his house, eyes narrowing on Dragner, who was petting Toothless.

"You were looking for me, Dragner?"

Dragner straightened up, a smile wide over his face, "Yes, I was! I have been researching and I believe now is the right time for me to find a dragon for myself."

"Oh, great to hear," Hiccup said, sarcasm edging unnoticeably into his voice as Dragner stared at him.

Dragner smiled and pulled out a small, leather bound notebook, opening it up to a page and turning it to Hiccup. The page showed an image of a Hackatoo, an extremely aggressive and impulsive breed of dragon that lived on Wild Dragon Cliff, which was about an hour's flight from Berk.

"I think a Hackatoo is the right dragon for me!" Dragner exclaimed excitedly. Astrid, who was standing beside Hiccup let out a groan and rolled her eyes. Hiccup shrugged in response to her groan as Dragner contained to spout randomness about Hackatoos.

"Ok, Dragner. Enough. Breathe. Astrid and I will escort you along to Wild Dragon Cliff, you will ride behind Astrid on Stormfly and then you will see if a Hackatoo will bond with you."

"Really?" Dragner gasped, excitement lighting his dark eyes, "I can't wait!"

"You have an hour to prepare, Dragner. Come here without a weapon, I do not want the Hackatoos to believe we are there to hurt them," Hiccup ordered.

Dragner nodded in understanding and ran out of Hiccup's house. Once Dragner was gone, Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"If we are going to Wild Dragon Cliff we need more firepower. I'm bringing someone else with us."

* * *

Stormfly glided over the air, wings beating occasionally as Dragner clung to Astrid, nervously staring at the ocean far below them. Hiccup and Toothless was in the lead while Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen took up the rear of the group. Hiccup, as he always did on on expeditions, was wearing his flight suit while Snotlout was wearing his entire armor set, horned helmet making the former Berkian look quite like a Monstrous Nightmare.

Dragner - and Astrid - had been mildly surprised when Hiccup had told them Snotlout was joining their expedition. Astrid hadn't been thrilled about the fact, she still hated Snotlout as it was, and Dragner didn't say a thing in protest.

"We are almost to Wild Dragon Cliff," Hiccup called back to them, pointing to an island a ways out from them.

Dragner squirmed excitedly, Stormfly growling at him angrily as he accidentally rubbed on of her scales wrong. Dragner halted, eyes bugging as Stormfly flicked her tail closer to him, warning him of moving again. Dragner took Stormfly's warning to heart and immediately stopped moving, though Stormfly did give him another snarl for good measure.

After a few more minutes of flight, Hiccup signaled for Astrid and Snotlout to follow him as he and Toothless dove down to Wild Dragon Cliff. Stormfly banked and followed Toothless, landing beside the Night Fury as Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen landed behind them with a heavy  _thud_. Snotlout removed his helm and let out a long sigh as Hiccup wandered closer to the treeline, eyes searching.

Once Astrid, Dragner and Snotlout had dismounted their dragons and walked over to Hiccup, he turned his gaze to the thick forest of Wild Dragon Cliff, pointing into the trees with a determined look in his eyes.

"We go together. If you go alone, Hackatoos will find you and fell a tree on you before you can scream for help," Hiccup growled, glaring pointedly at Dragner.

Dragner nodded solemnly, "I understand."

"Good. Then let's go," Hiccup said as he walked into the thicket of trees. Astrid shoved Dragner forward, watching as the man caught up with Hiccup.

One both Hiccup and Dragner had vanished through the trees, Astrid turned on Snotlout. Snotlout was staring at the tree line, his eye narrow and jaw clenched. The Fireworm Queen seemed just as tense as Snotlout, her tongue flicking with quiet hisses as she moved closer to Snotlout.

"Come on, Snotlout," Astrid growled, signaling for Snotlout to follow her. For some reason, Snotlout did not listen, his gaze turning back to the direction the two of them had flown.

"Snotlout?" Astrid asked, "What's wrong?"

Snotlout looked over at Astrid, then shook his head. "Nothing. I just have never liked Wild Dragon Cliff. Not after the Twins flew here for a prank and I had to save their butts. The Hackatoos were not happy about us trying to take one of their eggs."

Astrid snorted, "Why am I not surprised those two would be idiots enough to try and steal Hackatoo eggs?"

Snotlout shot her a glare as she finished speaking, arms crossing over his chest as he looked at her wordlessly.

"What?" Astrid growled, mirroring his stance with a frown of her own.

Snotlout said nothing in response, instead brushing past her with a clank of his armor and a snort of annoyance directed towards her. Astrid rolled her eyes in Snotlout's direction but followed him as he walked into the forest after Hiccup and Dragner.

* * *

Three hours later and still the group had not seen a scale or hint of a Hackatoo. Dragner had become quiet and unhappy as he walked beside Hiccup, head hung in defeat.

Astrid, frankly, was tired of aimlessly walking around the forested island in search of a dragon. Hiccup, on the other hand, still seemed excited about finding a Hackatoo.

"Does Hiccup or this fool realize Hackatoos don't like humans? They already know we are here and are more than likely hiding," Snotlout growled beside Astrid. Snotlout had been quietly complaining the entire time the four of them had been wandering around Wild Dragon Cliff and, to Astrid's annoyance, she had begun to agree with Snotlout's complaining.

She looked over at Snotlout, observing how his one eye whirled around the forest, how his jaw was clenched with tension and, worst of all, he had subtly moved closer to her.

"Well, you know how Hiccup is. When someone says they want a dragon he will search for it until that person has the dragon they want. He would go into a volcano for someone if they wanted a dragon from there," Astrid explained, earning a snort from Snotlout.

"Same old Hiccup," Snotlout said, a note of wistfulness evident in his words as he glanced over to Astrid. Astrid looked at Snotlout, a unsettling wave of bitterness roiling through her stomach as she really liked at the man who had once been her friend.

She could not recognize the Snotlout who had once flew with them in this scarred, wary, armored Snotlout.  _How could so much have been changed because of one night? We lost a loyal rider and a friend and he lost his home and who knows what else. Could Snotlout, honestly, have been the one who attacked and raped me? Is what Snotlout - and Hiccup - been trying to tell me true?_

_Did someone else attack me that night? And if so, who?_

Astrid was snapped from her thoughts when suddenly, without warning, Snotlout smashed her into the ground with a shout of warning to Hiccup and Dragner. Astrid instantly began to thrash but a warning his from Snotlout stopped her and, as her eyes followed Snotlout's gaze she gulped.

Three Hackatoos, only a little smaller than an adult Monstrous Nightmare were glaring down at the four of them. One of the Hackatoos had smoke puffing from her jaw and it wa at that moment that Astrid detected the scent of singed flesh. She snapped her gaze to Snotlout, who was still pressing her to the ground as he glared at the Hackatoos, and wings when she noticed the red blisters of fire damage running up Snotlout's right arm.

"Stay down," Snotlout warned her.

Astrid opens her mouth to protest but stopped when one of the Hackatoos leapt from the tree had been resting on and walked toward them. The Hackatoo was getting closer to them and, as it walked, it slashed its blades about against its claws, flames sparking from each strike.

"Don't move a muscle," Hiccup warned as the Hackatoo stopped above Astrid and Snotlout. The Hackatoo glared down at both of them, yellow eyes narrowing as its long tail flicked unhappily.

Suddenly, with a shout of joy, Dragner leapt up and lunged on the back of the Hackatoo standing above Astrid and Snotlout. The Hackatoo reared backwards, wings snapping as its six legs scrambled the air, tail swinging towards Dragner.

Snotlout did not move off of Astrid as the Hackatoo thrashed above them, covering her with his dragon scale cape.

"Let me up!" Astrid shrieked, kicking at Snotlout's legs, anything to get him off her. But Snotlout did not move and instead only pressed more of his weight against her.

Astrid could hear the Hackatoo shrieking as Dragner continued to shout at it, Hiccup yelling at Dragner also. Anger bubbled in her chest and, with a furious scream, Astrid punched Snotlout in the face. Snotlout stumbled off her, giving Astrid the chance to leap up and run to Hiccup.

Hiccup had pulled out Inferno and was waving the fire sword in front of the last Hackatoo. The Hackatoo noticed Astrid charging towards it and Hiccup and, with a furious roar, lunged at her. The speed of the Hackatoo was surprising, swooping behind Astrid before she could react.

Astrid whirled to face the Hackatoo only for its claws to rake down her right side. Astrid howled in pain, stumble no away from the Hackatoo, gaze snapping to the dragon. Jaw snapping, eyes blazing, the Hackatoo stalked towards her.

Astrid backed up slightly, eyes shifting between the approaching Hackatoo and Hiccup and the others. Dragner was ;aid out on the ground, the Hackatoo he had been riding now preoccupied with attacking Snotlout. And Hiccup was backed against a wall, Inferno still alight, right arm favored and dripping with blood as a Hackatoo advanced on him.

Suddenly, as Astrid watched Hiccup, she realized that the Hackatoo that had been advancing on her was charming straight for Hiccup.

"Hiccup, watch out!" Astrid screeched as she bolted for her husband. Hiccup turned her way, eyes widening at the Hackatoo racing towards him - but Hiccup's distraction was enough for the first Hackatoo to lunge into Hiccup, crushing him under its claws.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

The Hackatoo's talons tore at Snotlout's armor, its flames wasted, roars of fury ripping from its mouth. Snotlout thrashed against the dragon's weight, hands pushing against the Hackatoo's jaws as it attempted to crush its fangs over his throat.

"HICCUP!" Astrid's scream snapped Snotlout's attention away from the Hackatoo stacking him and to his left. One Hackatoo had Hiccup pinned while the second was facing off against Astrid, beak cracking with flames.

Snotlout snarled and shoved against his Hackatoo's beak, thrusting the dragon away from himself as he leapt to his feet. The Hackatoo snarled in rage and leapt for Snotlout, its claws only missing him by an inch as he ducked out of the way of its leap. The Hackatoo wheeled around, fangs baring in a snarl as it smashed into his chest.

Snotlout stumbled back from the dragon's weight, breath knocked from his body, heat racing over his body as the Hackatoo breathed its fire over his armor. Sudden, wrenching pain ripped through his body as the Hackatoo wrenched at his arm with its bladed snout. Snotlout glared up at the Hackatoo as it stared down at him with its yellow eyes, smoke hissing from its mouth as the dragon pushed more of its weight upon him.

The Hackatoo did not hesitate for long, its mouth hinging open as the roar of flame building in its throat became louder and the heat more palpable. Snotlout tried to move, tried to escape the inevitable blast of flames-

A booming roar snapped the Hackatoo's attention away from Snotlout, flames puffing out in a hiss of smoke as the serpentine dragon glared up in the direction the roar had come from. As the Hackatoo did look, a flash of blue and a squawk of fury was all that Snotlout saw and heard before the Hackatoo pinning him had vanished.

With the Hackatoo gone, Snotlout leapt to his feet, eye widening at the sight of the Fireworm Queen, Stormfly and Toothless chasing off the three Hackatoos. Stormfly was standing in front of Astrid, spines erect as she let out a furious roar after the retreating Hackatoo. Toothless was hovering over Hiccup and cooing at him worriedly, while the Fireworm Queen watched the fleeing Hackatoos with a dismissive gaze.

Snotlout moved over to where Hiccup, and now Astrid, were standing, Astrid glancing over Hiccup's wounds with a worried gaze.

"I'm fine," Hiccup snapped as Astrid continued to fuss over his wounds, shoving her away with an irritated growl. Astrid backed away from Hiccup, allowing the Berkian chief a moment to breathe.

"I-"

"Hey!" Dragner shouted, interrupting whatever was Hiccup was going to say as he ran up to Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup. "Look what I got!" With those words, Dragner thrusted his hands behind him, revealing a sleeping Hackatoo behind him.

"It's going to be my dragon, watch," Dragner told the three of them as he bent down in front of the Hackatoo and, slowly, placed his hand on the young, sleeping Hackatoo's snout.

The moment Dragner touched the Hackatoo, the dragon thrashed awake, jaw snapping and claws flailing desperately. Dragner leapt away from the Hackatoo with a snort of surprise, fear sparking through his eyes.

Snotlout rolled his eyes at the Berkian and slowly bent down to the awakened Hackatoo's eye level, the dragon's yellow eyes showing fear and nervousness. Slowly, Snotlout reached his armored hand towards the dragon, letting out soft, reassuring clicking sounds - sounds he had learned from his years of freeing and observing dragons - and gently brushed the Hackatoo's snout.

Almost immediately the Hackatoo stilled, eyes soft and curious as it stared at Snotlout.

"Good," Snotlout whispered softly, still brushing his hand along the dragon's snout, "do not fear me, little fighter."

The young Hackatoo let out a soft rumble as it rubbed its serpentine head against his face, the rough scales harsh against his skin. Snotlout let out a low chuckle as the dragon continued to run its head against him, tail snapping side to side happily.

"Um, that's  _my_ dragon. I choose it," Dragner suddenly snapped from above Snotlout, anger brittle in his voice. Snotlout looked up at Dragner slowly, a disgusted snort snapping from his mouth.

"You are an idiot," Snotlout snapped, consciously blocking the Hackatoo from Dragner as he stood and glared up at the Berkian, "You never choose the dragon. You have to make a bond with it and, from what I've seen, this Hackatoo wants nothing to do with you."

Dragner stepped back slightly and glared at Snotlout, a spark of hate burning in Dragner's eyes for a moment before he bent down and touched the Hackatoo on the nose. At Dragner's touch, the Hackatoo narrowed its eyes but did not move, allowing Dragner to continue to pet its nose. Snotlout stood and walked to the Fireworm Queen, pulling himself onto her back with a disdainful sniff.

"We should get back," Snotlout said and, without waiting for a response from the others, urged the Fireworm Queen into the sky. With a shaking roar, the Fireworm Queen whipped around and took off, wings beating the air as she flew away from Wild Dragon Cliff.

* * *

"This dragon won't fly straight!" Dragner shouted beside Hiccup as his Hackatoo flapped rapidly beside Toothless. Hiccup looked towards Dragner with a disgruntled sigh.

"You're dragon isn't used to having a rider. And she is young, it is apparent that she would fail to work with you properly," Hiccup explained, frowning at the wayward, jerky movements Dragner's Hackatoo was making.

"Calm down, you crazy dragon!" Dragner gasped as his Hackatoo accidently rammed into Toothless, earning an irritated growl from the Night Fury. Dragner whipped his gaze to Toothless and flinched, pulling the Hackatoo away from Toothless and Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes and glanced over to Astrid, who was hiding a laugh behind her hand as she watched Dragner and his Hackatoo struggle through the air.

"A match made in Valhalla, that one is!" Astrid laughed as Dragner's Hackatoo continued to buck and roll in the sky, pitiful roars escaping its mouth as Dragner attempted to calm it down.

Toothless rolled his eyes as the Hackatoo let out pitiful bellows of protest, the Night Fury's irritation causing Hiccup to laugh.

"It's just a young dragon, Toothless. They aren't going to steal any of your food-"

"Hiccup!" astrid suddenly warned, Stormfly shooting in front of Toothless as the Nadder let out a threatening roar. Hiccup peeked around Stormfly, narrowing his eyes as he spotted something huge and orange racing towards them.

"It's-"

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Snotlout and the Fireworm Queen skidded to a halt midair in front of hiccup and Astrid.

"Dragon Hunters!" Snotlout snarled, pointing in the direction he had just come, "They're headed to Berk!"


End file.
